Midnight Visitor
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Eli and Clare! Some AU, some continuous, some completely random. Enjoy.
1. Midnight Visitor

**Okay, so this is my very first Degrassi Fanfiction that I wrote at, like, one in the morning. (I really need some sleep!) I am freaking in love with Clare. She's so adorable. And Eli? He's too epic. The two are made for each other! So this little Fanfiction is a little scene I had floating around in my head.**

**If you couldn't tell, they are dating in this fanfic. (Yes, I will predict the future!) I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I wish I did!**

* * *

Clare Edwards lay back on her bed comfortably. It was half past midnight and her parents were asleep.

She couldn't go to sleep. She had tried for the past hour and a half, but she couldn't get comfortable. Lying there, in the dark, she felt lonely.

She wished it were daytime. She wished she was outside, hanging out with Eli, or shopping with Alli, or studying with Connor.

_Anything but lying here in the dark._ She thought with a sigh. Grabbing her remote, she flipped the television in her room on. She instantly muted it and turned the subtitles on.

She channel surfed until she found a movie that had just begun. She watched the first half hour with mild curiosity.

Apparently, the protagonist, Amelia Steinbeck, was an aristocrat in love with a commoner. She wanted to keep their love a secret, but he wanted everyone to know.

"**Love knows no bounds, Amelia! It does not care if you are rich or poor, black or white, big or small!"** Clare smiled at the man's enthusiasm. Personally, Clare thought he could do better than Amelia, but hey, she was only human.

She continued to watch until she heard a small _tap_. She turned to her door, thinking the sound came from there, and waited. Again, she heard the _tap_, this time hearing it more than once. She turned to her window. A hand flew to her mouth to prevent a gasp, or quite possibly a scream, from escaping her lips. A figure was standing on the small ledge of her window. She took a tentative step closer until she recognized the face.

She rushed over to the window and raised it as high as she could.

"Eli!" She hissed in a whisper. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He chuckled deeply and brushed past her, into her room. She closed the window and turned to him. The televisions glare illuminated him. She felt her cheeks get hot. He was in her room, at night. Just the two of them. On a Sunday night.

"Was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." He smirked at her. "Nice PJs, by the way." Clare looked down at herself as she felt herself flush yet again. All she was wearing was a tank top that fit a bit snug and a colorful pair of shorts. She instantly regretted getting rid of her robe. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to leave. If my parents find you in here…" She trailed off. He plopped down on her bed and opened up his arms, waiting.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be really, _really_ quite." He whispered. She felt a smile tugging at her lips. Grabbing the remote, Clare switched the television off. She climbed into her bed beside him and let his arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed into his hold. After a few minutes of silence, she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a playful tone. She looked up into his eyes and grinned.

"This reminds me of a book I read. The Twilight Series. Ever heard of it?" She asked. He nodded nonchalantly.

"Once or twice." He responded.

"At one point, Edward Cullen is up in Bella's room with her while her father is downstairs. It's a really cute scene." She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and tugged at a lock of her hair.

"I'm way cooler than a sparkly vampire." He frowned. Clare bit at her lip as she erupted into a fit of giggles. He scoffed. "I could kick his butt any day of the week." He said proudly. She nodded.

"I bet you could. And who needs Edward's stupid Volvo anyways? We have Morty!" She exclaimed in a whisper. He held up a hand and she high-fived it. They laughed quietly until their excitement died down.

It was a bit nerve-wracking to Clare, having Eli up in her room at night. But she trusted him. He wouldn't do anything bad to her. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his for a second before pulling away. She looked down at her hand, which clutched his shirt tightly, and blushed.

_Oh, Clare, you're feeling too bold tonight_. A taunting voice erupted. She pushed it to the back of her mind. .He tilted her chin up so that they were face to face. He pressed his lips to hers softly.

Clare's heart raced as she felt his teeth graze her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let him enter. His tongue poked at hers, urging it to come out and play. Her tongue slithered in shyly and began its exploration.

She pulled away and gasped for air. The two lay in comfortable silence, trying to steady their heartbeats. He pressed his lips to her ear softly, slowly trailing downward until it reached to hollow behind her ear. He leaned back to whisper in her ear.

"I need to go." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "I love you." She looked at him with a frown. Before she could interrogate him, he threw open the window and vanished. She jumped out of bed and raced over to her window. She searched in the semi-darkness until she saw his retreating figure already halfway across the street. She growled.

Suddenly, she heard her parents' squeaky door open. She raced over to her bed and lay down like she did when she normally went to sleep.

She shut her eyes at the same time her door opened. She heard footsteps, her window being closed, and more footsteps.

"Silly Clare. Leaving your window open. Someone could've come in during the night." She heard her mother mutter to herself. She resisted the urge to giggle at the irony. She felt her mother's lips press softly against her forehead.

Even after she heard her parents' door close, she remained like that. She sighed deeply into her pillow. She was going to have _very_ good dreams tonight.

* * *

**Reviews make me giddier than my sister when Holly J. and Declan have a moment!**

**~S.S.**


	2. Ask Me

**Okay, first of, I must thank all my reviewers, readers, subscribers, etc. You all rock my socks. So, I decided to try my hand at another one-shot. This does not relate to the previous story! Also, I almost died watching last night's episode. Eli and Clare FTW! And the promo for the next episode? I can't wait for Monday! ELI NO! DON'T BE A HERO!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Clare's POV) **

"Favorite color?" He asked, turning to me.

"Green." I answered immediately. I had meant to say pink, since that had been my favorite color three weeks ago. But you'd be surprised to know that favorite colors can change easily when you've been looking into the eyes of someone whose eyes are a pretty shade of emerald.

"Favorite food?" I asked. It was the best I could come up with. While he pondered on the question, I thought about the reality of our current activity. Skipping art and gym to go cloud watching and play twenty questions.

"I think sushi." He answered finally. I made a face and looked at him. "What?" He asked playfully.

"I hate fish." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" He questioned. I answered that immediately.

"Vanilla." I had always loved vanilla. Something about this struck him as funny and he chuckled. "What?" I asked, confused.

"That's very typical of you." He responded. I huffed.

"How?" I questioned. He reached over and ruffled my hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older." I groaned. I hated it when he played the 'I'm Older' card. It drove me nuts. I tried to think of a question to ask.

"Favorite school subject?" I asked.

"English." He answered automatically. He turned to me, smirked, and ran a hand through my choppy locks. English was one of the only classes we had together. It was also the class where we met and the class in which we had to work together. I smiled.

"Your turn, Eli." I said.

"Hmm, what's your favorite movie?" He asked. I tried to think of all the movies I had ever seen.

"A Walk to Remember." I answered. He shrugged.

"Never heard of it." He answered. I nodded. It wasn't a common movie.

"It's really pretty." I said.

"Your turn." I let out a sigh. My brain wasn't working properly anymore and I was having a hard time coming up with a question.

"Favorite superhero?" I asked. It was lame and I knew it. But it was all I could think of.

"The Punisher." I turned to give him a quizzical look. "I like the anti-heroes. Heroes seem more believable when they're struggling to do the right thing." I nodded.

"That makes sense." I murmured.

"What is the most important lesson you've learned in life so far?" I turned to him, perplexed.

"I thought we were asking 'what's your favorite' questions. Why the sudden change?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just answer the question." He added with a not so subtle eye roll. I tried to think, but I was coming up empty handed. Then, I suddenly got one.

"Never judge a book by her cover." I muttered, referring to my ex-best friend, Jenna. He nodded.

"Some sound advice." He replied, running a hand down my arm. He flipped so he could lie on his side, his arm propping him up. I looked up into his eyes.

"Your turn." He whispered. My mind was starting to grow fuzzy. He was _so_ close. I was having a very hard time breathing.

"Is there anything that you've always wanted to tell me, but haven't?" My voice was coming out low and husky. Was I flirting? Oh good golly gosh. My cheeks were starting to get hot.

"Yes." He spoke softly, inching closer.

"What's that?" I whispered. Our lips were only a few inches apart.

"I really, _really_ like you." With that being said, he pushed his lips against mine. My heart beat increased and my toes curled. My whole body was simply buzzing with delight.

I was surprised to feel his tongue gliding over my lower lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged. Having him hovering over me, his lips assaulting mine, made my stomach churn uncomfortably. A warm filling pooled in my stomach.

His tongue flicked over my teeth as he pulled away. We both started panting for air.

"Wow." I murmured. He nodded. Our eyes locked and I leaned in to press my lips firmly against his.

"Clare!" We both jumped apart at the sound of my name being called. I growled in annoyance.

"Clare! Come on! I need you! You can make out with Eli later!" Alli whined and dragged me to my feet. She started to drag me away.

"I'll see you later, Clare." Eli smirked. I felt myself flush at the suggestive tone he used. I merely nodded, not sure how else to respond.

"Are you even listening, Clare?" Alli huffed. I turn to her and glared. Oh, she was _so _going to pay.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I love you all!**

**~S.S.**


	3. Jealousy

**Okay, so I was playing with my baby cousin and my cat, Tammy when I came up with this little drabble. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli Goldsworthy_ never_ got jealous.

Not even his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend made him jealous.

But this? This was entirely different.

"This is Eli. Say hello." Clare chided the small bundle in her arms. Two different shades of green orbs locked. Eli had never felt like he had to compete for Clare's attention, but this time, he felt as if he might have to.

"What's _that_?" Eli asked, slowly and carefully. Clare couldn't distinguish the other hidden emotion, but decided to ignore it.

"_His _name is Cain." She stated proudly. As if on cue, Cain looked up into her eyes. She giggled and grinned down.

"Clare?" It took Clare a minute before she returned her attention back to Eli, who was slowly, but steadily growing annoyed with the two.

"Yeah?" She asked, petting Cain, who seemed to love all the attention he was getting.

""Where did you get him?" Clare smiled and rolled her eyes.

"My mom." She answered as through it was the easiest answer in the world. Suddenly, Cain struggled out of Clare's grasp and landed on the floor. Cain crawled over to Eli and looked up at him, pleading for attention with the saddest emerald eyes Eli ever saw. Eli tried not to waver. He reached down, gave him a small pat on his head and turned away.

Eli felt a giggle burst through his lips as Cain traveled up his dark, skinny jeans.

"What's he doing?" He asked, astonished.

"I think he likes you." Giggled Clare. "The saleslady told me small kittens love denim. Something about their claws getting somewhat stuck."

"Well, get him off!" Eli cried in a shrill voice, trying not to laugh like a maniac. Clare reached over and scooped the small kitten up in her hands.

The kitten gave out a small meow, causing Clare to bite her lip. "He's _so_ cute!" She cooed to the black fur ball. Eli felt another tug. Clare pushed Cain in Eli's face. Eli was now face to face with his worst enemy, who was getting harder and harder to hate. All of a sudden, the kitten's tongue poked out and gave Eli's nose a good lick. Eli recoiled and rubbed at his nose.

"Ugh, it felt like sandpaper!" Clare giggled uncontrollably and reached over. She planted a small kiss on his nose and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Stupid cat…" He murmured before capturing her smiling lips into a kiss. However, it didn't last long when Cain, suddenly aware he was not receiving any attention, jumped on Eli's leg and resumed playing with his denim jeans.

Eli broke away from Clare and glared at the cat. He picked him up and glared.

"Oh, you don't want to mess with me." He warned, but Cain paid no mind and leaned in for another lick.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**~S.S.**


	4. Sweet Dreams are made of These

**Every time I listen to either AFI or Snow Patrol, I think of Eli and Clare. So, I wrote this hot snippet late at night when I couldn't fall asleep. I hope you like it.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_**: I made a huge mistake before on chapter two. Go back and read it! Sorry for my mistake! (It was late, give me a break!)**

**Also, this takes place after Better Off Alone Part 2. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh Clare, what have you gotten yourself into?_ The thought raced through the auburn haired sophomore as she felt her face get hotter as Eli's lips brushed against her collarbone.

She had been feeling lonely, or bold, or maybe even both, when she invited Eli over to her house after school. Her mother and father were both at work and Clare _knew_ that no guests, especially boys, were allowed inside. A voice warned that this spelled bad news. But she decided to bend the rules.

_Just this once._ She had convinced herself. The two sat on her couch as a movie played. Eventually though, the movie grew boring to both parties and they opted on choosing to talk instead.

Music. It had been a simple and innocent topic. Eli had started to talk about a band he really liked. She couldn't remember the name at the moment, having been rather…preoccupied. She knew he was talking about two songs in particular he had liked. The first being 'Miss Murder' and the second being 'Prelude 12/21.' She listened as he explained the songs.

The second song had caught her interest. Harmlessly, she had thought, she asked him to sing a verse. He started to protest, but after enough pleading and promising not to laugh on Clare's part, he agreed.

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep, this is what I brought you may forget me. I promise you my heart just promise to sing, Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._" His voice had lulled her in, captivated her.

No.

She wasn't expecting him to be this…mesmerizing. His voice was low and melodious. She found herself drawn into those deep pools of jade. And his face was close. _So_ close. When he finished, his lips brushed against hers.

In reality, it was short. But it had felt like forever to Clare. When he pulled away, he looked somewhat distraught.

"Clare, I'm sorry…I-" She had cut him off by grabbing him by the back of his neck and pushing his forward. Their lips collided and Clare couldn't think properly.

His breath was hot and his lips were needy. Insistent. _Passionate_.

True, they hadn't described each other as more than friends. But anyone could detect their flirtatious comments and across the room stares. With a little spark, her world had caught fire.

His lips pushed against hers, demanding. Clare had _never_ been kissed like this before. It was new for her, but she found herself liking it more and more.

She was the first to pull away, gasping for air. But when she turned to face him, she got lost in his eyes and the two met again for another kiss.

His tongue glided her lip, asking. She allowed him entrance. Being new at this, she let him lead. A low moan erupted from her, surprising even her. But Eli just gave a primitive growl and leaned back. Her legs straddled either side of him as she bent over him. Her fingers tangled in his hair. His hands rested on her shoulder, rubbing them soothingly.

Suddenly, he pulled away and stared at her.

"Clare," He breathed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Wake up." Clare stared up at him, confused. But he faded into blackness.

Clare's eyes snapped open as she stared into her mother's blood-shot eyes. She took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, in bed.

"Honey?" Her mother's voice came out muffled. Clare touched her ear, surprised, not to feel her ear, but to feel something blocking her way. She removed the unidentified object to find Eli's headphones wrapped around her ears.

"It's time to get up and get ready for school." Her mother whispered. Clare turned to look at her clock. It was about an hour and a half before school started.

Clare turned back to her mother and nodded slowly, adjusting. Her mother gave her a fleeting smile before walking out of the room.

_It was just a dream._ She thought with a groan. And it hit her like a truck. She was falling for Eli Goldsworthy. This was going to be a _long _year.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Should there be a part two? Tell me in a review!**

**~S.S.**


	5. Sweet Dreams are made of These Part Two

**Hello guys! Thanks for everything. This is the second part of the previous chapter! (Just cause you guys wanted it so badly!) Also, thank you to the people who pointed out my mistake. I sorta knew sorta didn't know whether the title was actually Prelude 12/21. I decided to go with the safer choice that some people refer to the song as (despite it being incorrect.) I'll probably change it sometime in the future, after editing my other works. (By the way, this came out way longer than expected!)**

**Please Enjoy Part Two!**

* * *

When Clare was ready to leave, she noticed that her mother was still in her night robe, staring intently at her cup of coffee.

"Mom?" She called worriedly. Her mother's head snapped up to stare at her daughter. She stood slowly and stepped over to her daughter. She pulled her into a hug and gave her back a small pat.

"Have fun in school, Clare." She whispered before pulling away.

"Where's dad?" Clare had noticed her father wasn't present when she turned away from her mom. Her mother's eyes turned steely and her posture turned rigid.

"He…left for work early." Clare felt a funny feeling pass through her. Something was wrong.

"Are we still going out for dinner?" Clare asked, suddenly remembering that Wednesday nights they all went out to eat. Her mother smiled sadly.

"Probably not, sweetie. Your father will be working late and I need to go…see a friend." Clare nodded slowly as she walked out of her home. Something was definitely wrong. Her mother was literally depressed and her father was distant.

Clare's grip was tight on her bag's straps as she waited for Alli to show. Alli and Clare always met up before school.

Clare was surprised to see Alli running straight for her. Suddenly, Alli jumped on her, knocking them both over onto the street.

"Alli!" Clare exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?" Clare shouted, somewhat annoyed. She was thankful that no one was around. Alli giggled and quickly jumped up, lending her friend a hand. Clare took it and dusted herself off, glaring at her best friend.

"Sorry, Clare! I just have awesome news! Drew and I-" She stopped and her eyes locked on Clare's neck.

Clare looked down at herself and noticed that Alli was staring at the silver headphones wrapped around her neck.

"Aren't those Eli's headphones?" Alli asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Clare laughed nervously.

"N-No…" But Alli wasn't convinced.

"Sharing items with the new guy, are we Clare?" Clare rolled her eyes, but her face flushed nonetheless.

"I-It was to drown out t-the noise." She sputtered weakly in protest. Alli's brow furrowed.

"What noise?" She asked. Clare froze. She hadn't told anyone but Eli so far about her parents'…problem. Clare sighed, realizing she couldn't hide it from her best friend.

"My parents aren't getting along. They've actually been fighting…a lot." She admitted. Alli froze, her happy demeanor slowly fading.

"Whoa, for real? I'm so sorry, Clare. I've been a bad friend. I-I didn't realize-" Alli started to apologize when Clare cut her off.

"It is fine, Alli. You have your own life to worry about." Clare tried to smile, but Alli still looked upset.

"You know, if something goes wrong, you can always come to my place. Can't guarantee that I'll be alone though." She added with a wink in an attempt to make light of their current situation. Clare smiled. Alli quickly linked her arm though Clare's and dragged her to school, chatting amiably about her recent crush.

When they reached the main hall, they parted to go to their own lockers. Clare walked steadily down the hallways until she reached her locker. She was happy that she could finally tell Alli about her troubles at home. It seemed that the two had been drifting apart and this seemed to pull them back a bit.

"Hey." The sudden voice that came from behind her startled the girl. She turned around to see the one person she had wanted to avoid all day.

She gaped up at Eli her face flushing from her very _vivid_ dream. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Usually it takes a lot more than word one to make your face turn that pretty strawberry color. And 'hey' isn't in that list of words." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhh…umm…good morning." She managed to stutter out. After retrieving her books, she closed her locker.

"So, did they come in handy?" He asked. She was about to question what he meant, but when he tapped the headphone, his finger slightly grazing her neck, she froze.

"Are you okay, Clare?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. She snapped out of her reverie and nodded, a little too enthusiastically. She unwrapped the headphones from her neck and handed them to him.

"They actually did. It was practically World War III in my house." She added, trying to make a joke. But he didn't laugh. He just nodded and turned, leading her to class.

"Glad I could be of assistance." He added a smile that made Clare's heart flutter.

"Y-Yeah." She agreed weakly. The two headed into English together and sat down in their designated seats, waiting for class to begin.

"So, what did you listen to?" He asked, turning to her. She bit at her lower lip.

"AFI. Ever heard of them?" She asked. A part of her hoping he would say no. But he smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. They have some decent songs. Though I wouldn't expect you to listen to them." She rolled her eyes.

"Does that upset you?" She asked, her voice teasing. Her dream resurfaced and she found herself wanting to look away, but unable to.

"No. I'm actually pleasantly surprised." He gave her a smile and she felt her heart stop.

_This boy is going to be the death of me._ She thought as a woman walked through the doors. Clare frowned as the woman announced that she would be a substitute. She started to write her name on the board. Clare wanted to groan when the sub announced silent reading.

Instead of grabbing her textbook, Clare rested her head on the desk and let her eyes close.

_I'll just close my eyes for a little bit._ She told herself, falling deeper into unconsciousness.

"Clare." She heard her voice calling her name. She felt a smile pull at her lips. It was Eli. "Wake up." Just like in her dream last night…

Clare's eyes snapped open as she felt a finger glide her cheek. She sat up and looked around. Eli was smirking smugly down at her.

"Class is over." He said. "Sorry that I had to disrupt that sweet little dream of yours." She rubbed her sore cheek and grabbed her bag, heading out the door. She was still in a daze. But her dream was haunting her.

"Was it good?" He asked with a grin.

"Was what good?" She asked, a little gruffly. He chuckled.

"Your dream." He stated. She rolled her eyes. "Because the way you _sighed_ my name before I woke you up-"

"Wait, what?" She shouted, earning strange looks from other students. "I did _not_ **sigh** your name." She glared. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know what I heard." He replied. "Have fun in class, Clare." She gritted her teeth and stalked into her next class, the few she had _without_ Eli. This dream was driving her mad.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur until lunch finally arrived. She sat at her usual spot, under the tree by the entrance.

She tried not to blush when Eli took his usual seat beside her. The two ate in silence until Eli spoke up.

"Is something bothering you? Something you're not telling me?" He asked, somewhat confused. "You've been acting strange all day." She sighed, feeling bad. She wasn't being fair to Eli.

"Just a dream I had last night. Nothing to worry about." She tried to reply nonchalantly, but he could see her flushed expression.

"What was it about? " He asked, genuinely curious. She bit her lip. She was a terrible liar and she knew it. Could she pull off this pretense?

"Nothing of interest." She knew she had failed when he gave her _that_ look.

"Try me." He challenged. She sighed, exasperated.

"No, it's private." She finally decided to go in a new direction. She decided to remain quiet. His eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind his bangs.

"Oh, really?" He asked his tone suggestive. Her face and neck grew hot.

"Yes, really." She finally decided to take her leave. If she stayed any longer, her dream might become a reality. She stood up and turned to leave, but his hand caught her wrist. She turned around to see him smirking up at her, mirth dancing behind his bright green eyes.

"If I'm correct, and I usually am, then I know what you dreamed about. And if I am right, then my dream _undoubtedly _topped yours." He muttered, dead serious. He slowly made his way up, until he was face to face with her, their breath mingling. Clare stood, unable to break eye contact. Eli did this to her. He made her paralyzed. His lips practically grazed hers before he pulled away. Then, he released Clare's wrist abruptly and resumed eating his lunch.

Clare stood, dumbfounded. As she turned and walked away, thoughts raced through her mind. Did Eli know what she dreamed about? If he did, which was what Clare was starting to believe, than what did he mean by his dream 'undoubtedly' topping hers. Was his dream similar to hers? Or worse did his dream delve deeper. It hurt Clare's brain to think about it too much.

* * *

**Press some of those buttons down there. Pretty please?**

**~S.S.**


	6. Secrets

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you all again for the positive feedback I've received. Eclare is my OTP, so I've been neglecting everything to write more for you all! Be happy!**

**Anyways, this is a bit more serious than my other fics, somewhat similar to chapter two. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Degrassi. If me did, show would be overly Eli x Clare centered. **

* * *

"The smell of smoke, like after blowing out a lit candle, always reminds me of my previous birthdays. Like, after my mom's homemade cake is presented, she tells me 'Make a wish' and I blow out the candles. The smell is the same and it reminds me of happier times." She turned to him to see his smirk.

"That actually makes sense." She nodded in agreement and looked up at the night sky. A few stars dotted the sky. _A beautiful blanket of indigo with points of brilliant white._ The poetic thought made Clare smile up at it even more. "Your turn." Eli was silent for a few seconds. It was rather difficult coming up with something she hadn't told anyone. She was running out of things to share. She _had_ told Darcy a lot, but not everything.

"I like rabbits. A lot." His confession caught her off guard and a giggle burst through her lips. She tried to muffle it, but found it impossible.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." He reminded gently. She nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just…I wouldn't expect you to like animals in general. Especially animals like cute, fuzzy bunnies." He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I don't know. I just have some weird fascination with them." She nodded, understanding.

"I kinda like them myself." She admitted with a grin. He turned to her and smirked.

"Your turn." She bit her lip, concentrating. This had been going on for half an hour. The two of them, laying on the grass in her front yard on top of a blanket she had fished out from her closet, started talking about things they had never told anyone.

Clare liked talking to Eli. He didn't judge her. He just listened and gave his opinion. But he always made sure not to sound like he was right and she was wrong. She _did_ have something she hadn't shared with anyone.

"Clare?" Eli called. He was afraid she had fallen asleep.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." She whispered, debating on whether to confess something she was sure _no one_ had ever thought. He chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at him. He ran a hand through her hair, a soothing, comforting motion. It made her feel…safe. That's when she decided to tell him. She trusted him.

"Okay." She sighed, building up the courage to confess. He turned to face her.

"I…I sometimes…wonder what it would be like…to be…dead." She whispered the last word. It seemed as though some kind of great weight was lifted off her shoulders, but her heart beat faster than usual, wondering what he would say.

To her surprise, he snorted.

"Saint Clare, you have some morbid thoughts." He commented, shaking his head. Clare felt a blush from embarrassment color her cheeks. She began to grow ashamed of her actions. Perhaps she shouldn't have shared _that_ particular secret thought.

"Explain further." He interrupted her thoughts. She sighed.

"Well, when my sister, Darcy, started going through a hard time, my parents were completely and utterly focused on her. Don't get me wrong, it was for a good reason, but I felt…alone, excluded, and unwanted. My parents weren't paying any attention to me. To this day, they don't know that I was awarded a medal in my old school for my excellent grades, perfect attendance, and complete respect towards teachers and students alike. At the time, I wasn't even worried about my sister at points of the day." She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I felt invisible. So, one night, when I was at home, supposedly sleeping, a thought occurred to me. What would happen if I didn't wake up the next morning? Would my parents even notice? I tried to ignore them, but the thoughts were persistent and wouldn't leave me alone. I thought about everything. People's reactions…my funeral arrangements…._everything_. Even down to the little details, like what I was going to be buried in and what flowers were going to surround me."

Clare paused, considering whether or not to continue. _I have to finish what I started._ She thought with a sigh.

"If I had a crush at the time, I even wondered what they would think at the funeral. Usually, they're miserable because they never asked me out or confessed their true feelings." She added a forced laugh.

"This went on until Darcy showed signs of improvement. She started hanging out with me and asking me what I wanted. She even told me that she would do anything for me, as long as I was happy. I felt terrible. I _feel_ terrible, even to this day. How could I be so selfish when my sister was hurting so _bad_?"

Clare's voice cracked as she covered her eyes with her arm. Tears streamed down her face. She felt Eli's cool fingertips brush against her arm before his fingers encased it, practically yanking her forearm away from her face.

She stared up into his eyes. Her vision was blurred by the tears.

"Clare," He began, wiping away some of her tears. "those were, and are, normal feelings. You shouldn't feel bad about your emotions. Your parents weren't being fair to you. I understand that Darcy was in pain, but your parents had _two_ daughters. Not one. Two. Your emotions were to be expected. You were, and are, still growing up. It's _okay_ to want your parents to pay attention to you. So don't beat yourself up because you had a few morbid thoughts. And it isn't like you hated your sister, you just hated the fact that you weren't being observed and congratulated by your parents, like a normal child usually is." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She was surprise by the action, but smiled.

"Thank you, Eli." She whispered, her voice breaking. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and sat up. She reached over and pulled him into a hug.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He grasped her hand.

"It's late. Your parents will be home any minute and mine will probably be mad that I stayed out past curfew." Clare frowned deeply.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. Was that my fault?" Generally, that would've sounded sarcastic, but Clare didn't want him to get in trouble. He shrugged.

"You can make it up to me. Tomorrow. After school." He smiled at her and ran a cool finger down her cheek. "That is, if we're still playing our little game."

"You sure you can top my morbid secrets?" She asked with a sly smile. He pretended to think about.

"We'll see." She walked him to his car, which was conveniently parked in front of her house. He opened up his car door and slid inside. He lowered his window when her fingers knocked against the glass softly.

"Don't forget to come up with something since tomorrow, you start us off, bunny boy."

* * *

**Your opinions make me a better writer. Seriously. Anything you have to say matters.**

**~S.S.**


	7. Talks with Mother

**This thought just randomly came to me while hanging with my mom. An Eli-centered fic. Takes place after Eli leaves, after giving Clare the headphones.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

He stepped through the front door and let it close behind him softly. He grinned, feeling ridiculously self-satisfactory.

"Clare Edwards, you are one of a kind." He murmured to himself before walking into his living room. His mother was sitting down, sipping tea while music played softly from the radio.

"Hi mom." He greeted half-heartedly, pausing at the threshold only for a moment, before starting down the stairs.

"Eli, wait." She called. He stopped descending down to the basement, more commonly known as his room, and walked back into the living room.

"Yes, mom?" He asked, surprised. His mom was usually so silent. She smiled up at him sweetly before patting the seat beside her. This surprised him further. He really wanted to retreat to the comfort of his room, but he was too intrigued. His mother only usually spoke when it was important.

"Hello, Elijah. How was school today?" Eli usually flinched when anyone said his full name, but not when his mother did it. Only his mother had the right to call him that. And maybe his father, depending on his mood. It surprised Eli that she was asking him this.

Mrs. Genevieve Goldsworthy was a soft-spoken woman with amazing artistic talent. She had long, straight black hair and warm brown eyes. She had an old-fashioned, proud aura about her that attracted people to her. She was intelligent and kind. But recently, Eli's mother had become distant, choosing to paint instead of be around her family.

His father told him she was depressed. It scared them both. Eli's father, Arnold, even stopped working for a period of time to ensure her wellbeing.

It's why they moved in the first place. They needed a change of scenery. It made Eli happy to see her returning to her old self. It looked like he wasn't the only one enjoying their new home.

"It was fine, mother." She beamed up at him. A real smile. It made Eli return the smile equally as bright. She reached over and cupped his cheeks with her soft hands.

"That is truly wonderful. You seem so happy. I'm glad we moved. Even your father's business has been booming here. Elijah, have you made friends?" Eli nodded in response with a shrug.

"A few." He tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably. She smiled innocently.

"Any girls?" She asked, her voice holding an underlying suggestion. Eli felt his neck get hot, but rolled his eyes in an attempt to seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, one." Eli felt a groan coming its way coming when he saw the spark in his mother's eyes. But it still made him happy to see her interested in something, even if it caused his embarrassment.

"Do you like her?" She asked eagerly. Eli coughed out a small 'sorta.' His mother clapped her hands in delight.

"Where's dad?" He asked, desperately trying to get the subject off of him.

"He was working late on a case." She responded coolly. Arnold owned his own law firm. Another reason for their move was so Arnold could expand his empire. The old building he worked at was bite-sized compared to this monument.

"Say mom, you're kind of a girl, right?" He asked suddenly. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you noticed! Thanks." She muttered sarcastically. When you met Genevieve Goldsworthy, you knew instantly where most of Eli's personality came from.

"How do I ask a girl out?" He asked, somewhat flustered. Man, it was so embarrassing to ask his mom questions like these. But he trusted her to say the right things.

"Well, knowing you, you aren't the overly romantic type. I say be blunt and ask her to hang out." Eli rolled his eyes yet again. His mother could be so simplistic. She smiled before reaching behind the couch to pull out a large canvas painting.

It was a park setting with a woman sitting down, reading. She sort of reminded Eli of Clare, but it could be because his mind had been occupied solely on her up until recently. Small details such as birds in trees and full garbage cans could be seen. What really caught Eli's attention was the great detail in the lighting. Bits of sunlight poured in where the leaves had parted. It was superb in Eli's eyes.

"Wow. It's fantastic." He replied. She smiled shyly.

"I really like this piece, too. I made it for you." She admitted with a small, bashful smile. Eli leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thank you. I'll go hang it up right now." He said, taking hold of the painting and leaving. Genevieve leaned back, finishing off the last of her tea. Her son was so absorbed recently, that it scared her bit. But she was glad to know he hadn't forgotten about her. She was even happier to find out that his time was spent over a girl. Genevieve started to hum happily with the song on the radio, trying to figure out a way to convince Eli to get the girl to meet his mother.

* * *

**What did you think? Drop a review, you beautiful people!**

**~S.S.**


	8. Flames

**Oh my goodness, you people are terrible for my ego! I love you all so much! So, I decided to stay up and write another chapter for you all. I should be going to sleep, since I have a doctor's appointment, but I'd rather stay up and give you something to smile about! Who here is excited for this week's episode? I know I am! Anyways, let me shut up and let you guys get on with reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it good?" Clare questioned, her voice hesitant. Her father's eyes shot from his plate, to his daughter's face. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah. It's good." He tried to smile, but it came out too weakly. Clare finished up her remaining spaghetti and cleared her plate. As she walked over to the sink, her eyes latched onto the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table.

"Dad." She didn't look at him as she started to wash her plate. She cleared her throat. "Don't you think one glass is enough?" She asked quietly. She had learned to overlook his new habit of having a glass of whiskey before bed, but now it was beginning to grow out of hand. This was his third drink, on a week night!

"I just need to loosen up a little bit. That's all." He replied gruffly. He moved to stand beside her as he washed his own dish.

He paused after finishing. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He walked out of the room in silence. Clare sighed and trudged up the stairs slowly. She walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She was tired and she was worried.

Her mother was missing. She didn't answer her phone all day and she wasn't there for dinner. What was going on? She knew the problem lay within her parent's recent marital problems. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a long, sad sigh. When she heard a small _ping_ emit from her laptop, she hopped off her bed and over to her laptop.

**eli-gold49: Coffee at the Dot?**

Clare felt a smile tugging at her lips. Clare glanced at the clock. It was an hour before her usual curfew, and the Dot _was_ nearby. _Eli, you have perfect timing._ She thought. She started typing.

**clare-e23: Meet you there in 10 min**

She changed out of her old clothes and pulled on some skinny jeans and a short-sleeved graphic tee. She was about to slip on her flats when Clare smelled something strange. _Smoke._ She identified. She darted out of her room to find half the house encased in the stifling gas. As she inhaled, her lungs started to burn and she started to cough. She covered her face with the crook of her arm and flew down the stairs.

Fire.

And a lot of it. It took up most of her kitchen. What the heck happened? Her eyes widened in horror as she spotted her father. He was unconscious on the floor. She rushed over to him and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Dad! Daddy, wake up!" She cried fearfully. She started coughing violently when she inhaled the heavy, dense smoke. He didn't even shift. She grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. She stood up slowly and started making her way out of the kitchen. But when her barefoot stepped on something sharp, she yelped and stumbled back. Her back and bare arm slammed into her stainless steel fridge. She screamed out in pain as the searing hot steel burned her. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a sob. Her coughing only increased. Despite her pain, she limped out of her kitchen, trying to hold her breath.

She made her way over to the hallway and walked, as fast as she could, to the front door. She screamed when she her hand made contact with the knob. It was sizzling hot. She grabbed her jacket, which rested on the coat rack nearby and wrapped it around her hand. She yanked the door open and stumbled out. As soon as she was far enough, she collapsed. She reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone. She dialed 9-1-1.

She could faintly hear the dispatcher' voice, but she fell into unconsciousness before she could respond.

When Clare opened her eyes, she did not know where she was. She looked around her, finally noticing she was in an unfamiliar place. Her chest hurt and she ached all over. And she was lying on the most uncomfortable bed ever, with the lumpiest pillow in the world.

She was beginning to grow annoyed. And the constant beeping coming from who knows where was _not_ helping. She looked up when the door opened, revealing a very familiar face. Eli stood, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Clare." He breathed. He made his way slowly over to her bed and kneeled beside it.

"Eli." Her voice came out in a whisper. "What happened?" She asked. He smiled ruefully.

"You tell me." He replied. "I was waiting for you at The Dot. When you didn't show, I went to see you. Ambulances were everywhere. I was really worried." The laugh he added did not sound happy at all.

"I followed them to the hospital. It was really scary. You and your dad were dragged away while your mother was in hysterics. She didn't even notice me. You know, it was really scary. You looked…" He didn't finish. He looked away and cleared his throat. Clare reached over, despite her body's protest, and put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to face her. His eyes were red-rimmed. He sniffled loudly and coughed.

"Well, I should go let your mom know you're up." He stood to leave, but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Sorry for standing you up." She joked. Eli laughed, disbelievingly. _She's really making jokes?_ He thought with a shake of his head. He went back over to her and picked up her hand. She noticed it was bandaged. She would have to ask the doctor about that.

He pressed his forehead to her hand.

"I was so worried." His voice cracked. It broke Clare's heart to hear. They both turned when they heard the door open.

"Mom!" Clare exclaimed. Her mother sped over to her daughter's bed, her eyes only resting on Eli for a moment.

"Oh, Clare, sweetheart, I was so worried!" She planted a kiss on her forehead. "What happened?" Clare stared up at her, incredulous.

"I don't know. One minute, I was in my room, waiting for you, the next, the house is on fire. Where were you?" She asked angrily. Her mother cleared her throat.

"I was out with a friend." Clare sighed and decided she would ask later.

"Where's dad? Is he okay?" Clare suddenly asked, fearful. Her mother scoffed.

"He's safe. They discharged him right away. He just drank too much and gulped too much smoke. He should be fine. He's at home right now, or at least whatever's left, talking with the police. It was his damn fault in the first place."

"Enough, mother." Clare cut in sharply. Couldn't she just be worried, instead of gossiping about her father? Her mother seemed to sense this was neither the time nor place for such talk.

"Who're you?" Clare groaned.

"A friend, mom. Leave him alone." Clare grumbled. Usually, her mother would scold Clare for being so disrespectful, but she realized that she had it coming. Her mother reached down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She replied before leaving. Eli smiled shyly. Clare frowned.

"I'll get the third degree when I get home. Speaking of which, what's wrong with me?" She asked. Eli shrugged.

"From what I heard after they took care of you, you have severe blistering on your back, a small burn on your hand, and you inhaled a lot of smoke." He sat down on the bed and hung his head.

"I'm glad you're okay. You don't know what it was like. There was a lot of craziness as they rushed you here. I was just praying you were okay." She smiled.

"Praying, huh?" She tried to tease, but failed.

"Yeah. I probably would've begged on my hands and knees if it meant you were going to be okay." He turned to face her. He reached over and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You should get some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow." She nodded. He gave her a fleeting smile as he left the room. As Clare leaned back, trying to get comfortable, she briefly remembered a story from the bible. The Book of Job. She probably didn't have it as harshly as he did, but she could emphasize a bit with the man.

_Sometimes, I feel like God is testing me. Seeing if I will curse his name for letting Satan do bad things to me._ She thought, closing her eyes. But she smiled as she thought to herself.

_That will not happen. _

* * *

**I loath this piece. -_- *sigh* It didn't come out quite as I planned in my head. Let me know what you think. Can you believe that I chose this over a car crash? Sheesh, I'll probably write the car-crash chapter later. Let me know what you think.**

**~S.S.**


	9. An Ally in Alli

**(I know. LAMEST chapter title EVER!)**

**I've actually started updating daily? *le collective gasp* But you're all so sweet. Seriously, this fanfic is dedicated to you all! (I'm in a loving mood right now, if you couldn't already tell.) Ah, I love Eli. And I miss Clare. And I'm mad at Alli for hanging out with Jenna! (Jenna isn't terrible, but she isn't my favorite.) And I also love Adam! Penny for your thoughts? Add 'em with a review!**

**This is dedicated to anyone who has a best friend. If you don't, **_**I'll**_** be your best friend! (Also, this fan fiction takes place after the first chapter!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm in love with Eli Goldsworthy. " Alli Bhandari looked over to her best friend, Clare Edwards and smiled.

"And…?" She trailed off suggestively. Clare sat up and looked at Alli.

"I just confessed that I'm in love. Isn't that enough?" She asked with a laugh and resumed her comfortable position on her bed. She popped a grape in her mouth.

"Well, I kinda knew that already. I mean, it's good that you finally admitted it to yourself, but it isn't something new." Alli received a playful shove from her friends.

"I was talking to Darcy the other day and she explained to me that the feeling I'm feeling is love." Alli turned to face Clare.

"How is Darcy, by the way?" She asked. Clare shrugged.

"She's fine. She's going to pay us a visit before she chooses another assignment. You know, more 'cleansing of her soul.'" Alli nodded before shoving another grape in her mouth.

"Drew's a manwhore." Clare burst out into laughter while Alli pouted.

"Well, _that_ was random." Clare managed to choke out. Alli shoved her friend.

"It's true! All he wants to do is make out! I wanna talk to someone, have them understand me! I don't want to be someone's play toy." She sighed. Clare rolled her eyes.

"So don't. Stop seeing him. I know plenty of guys who could treat you like a princess, if you gave them a chance." Clare had the urge to add 'Screw Drew,' but she refrained.

"Really?" Alli asked, surprised. Clare nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You want me to make a list? Some, you may know. Others, you'd be shocked." Alli laughed, elated.

"List on!" The duo laughed until tears came to their eyes.

"So do your parents know that you're in love with a hot, punk-rock, hearse-driving junior?" Alli asked suddenly. Clare shook her head.

"They're so wrapped up in their petty arguments, they didn't even know he came up to my room two nights ago-" She stopped suddenly, revealing her secret. Alli started to scream with delight.

"Wait! Are you serious? What did you two do? What did he say? Spill _everything_, Clare!" Clare buried her face in her pillow. She was so embarrassed.

"Okay, okay." She said after several seconds of Alli's pestering. "He was, in his own words, 'in the neighborhood' and decided to pay a visit. He only stayed for a little bit!" She quickly defended. Alli gave her arm a small squeeze. "And you did…?" She prompted. She needed to know the juicy details!

"Nothing!" She exclaimed and felt her face heat up. "We just…" She wanted to say kissed, but it went a little deeper than that. "…made out a little bit." She groaned when Alli started to giggle uncontrollably.

"My little Clare is growing up!" Clare groaned again and hit her over the head with a pillow. Alli quickly retaliated and grabbed a pillow of her own. The two traded insults while hitting each other with pillows. Their insults quickly dissolved into laughter as they tried to steady their breathing.

"You said…Eli would…" Clare couldn't even continue as a giggle escaped her lips. Alli wiped away her tears.

The two suddenly jumped when Clare's bedroom door opened. Mrs. Edwards raised an eyebrow at her daughter and her daughter's best friend.

"Hey, mom!" Clare chirped a little too cheerfully, a sign that she and Alli were up to no good.

"I wanted to know if Alli was staying for dinner." Mrs. Edwards said carefully, turning to her. Alli smiled brightly, another dead give away.

"Sounds great, Mrs. Edwards!" Alli replied. Mrs. Edwards quietly left with a perplexed expression. The two shared a smile and a knowing look before charging down the stairs for dinner.

An hour later, the girls walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, Clare, your mother is trying to fatten me up and eat me!" Alli exclaimed with a content sigh.

"She always makes too much food when you come over. Though I don't think she wants to eat you." Clare added with a laugh. Alli looked over at the clock and sighed.

"I really don't want to go home right now. Sav is having a talk with my parents about some blah blah blah with an extra helping of blah." Clare giggled.

"Wow. That's _really _descriptive. But if you want, you can stay here for the night. I just need to ask my mom." Alli laughed.

"Are you sure you won't be having any…midnight visitors?" She asked suggestively. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Hush up about that!" Clare hissed. "If my parents find out-"

"Which they won't." Alli interrupted. Alli pushed her to the door. "Now go ask your mom so I can do the same." Clare rolled her eyes, but went down nonetheless.

Two minutes later, both girls were in their pajamas and setting up for the night.

"If Eli comes, just let me know and I'll be out the door in a flash." Alli laughed. Clare sighed.

"It was a one time thing that will never happen again." Clare growled.

"Never say never, Clare!" Alli giggled, earning another whack on the head from a pillow.

"Hey! I was just joking." Alli pouted. Clare smiled to herself.

"Goodnight, Alli." Clare said as she shut the light off and snuggled into bed.

"Goodnight Clare." She responded and crawled into her makeshift bed on the floor. After an hour passed, Clare spoke.

"Are you asleep, Alli?" She whispered in the dark.

"No. I couldn't sleep. What's up?" Both girls sat up.

"Are you religious?" Clare asked. Alli snorted.

"How long have you known me, Clare? You know I'm not. Well, not as much as I _should_ be. Why?" She asked. Clare sighed.

"I haven't told anyone about this, not even Eli, but…" She let out a sigh before continuing. "I think I'm loosing my faith." She murmured. Alli scoffed.

"Saint Clare? Losing her faith? How?" Clare sighed.

"I don't know. I kinda started when my parents first started arguing. I mean, how am I supposed to believe everything they said when they can't follow the rules themselves? My parents always taught me to save myself for marriage. They also taught me that a man and a wife promise to love each other forever, yet they got a divorce. Eli told me it was hypocritical of them, but I just don't know anymore." Clare finished. Alli sighed.

"Clare, this isn't about Eli, or your parents, or anyone, but _you_. I chose not to follow my parents' belief because it wasn't what _I _believed. Believe in whatever you want. Do whatever you want. Just don't let your parents' decisions waver _your_ beliefs." After a moment of silence, Clare started to laugh.

"Wow, Alli. I never expected you to give me such good advice." Alli feigned hurt.

"I am so surprised, Clare!" The two laughed quietly.

"Thank you, Alli. I feel better. Goodnight." Clare said, hugging her pillow and closing her eyes.

"No problem. Goodnight." Alli responded, feeling drowsy. Alli, happy she could help her best friend, and Clare, satisfied with Alli's explanation, fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay! A friendship fic! Your opinions make me wanna dance!**

**~S.S.**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Okay, I'm totally breaking down my comfort zone. I have never written such an angst filled fanfic! I don't know where it came from! Eli would be proud. Anyways, I don't feel like ranting about tomorrow's episode. I'm anticipating it so much! Anyways, Crawling by Superchick is awesome and you should listen to it. It was part of the music set list for this piece.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clare?"

I can see her reflection in the mirror. She is wearing a black dress that falls a little below her knee. Funny, I've never seen her willingly wear a dress that is that long. Her hair is pulled up in a bun, and she is wearing very little make-up. Her grim expression is enough to know.

It is time.

But I'm not ready.

I shake my head. She sighs. It's a sad sound. I've never heard her sigh before. She walks over to me, her heels clicking is the only sound in the room. It was nice of her to come. She didn't have to. She had insisted that she did. She was my best friend. It's what they do.

"Everyone's ready. We can't leave without you." My eyes lock with hers through the mirror. I look back at my own reflection.

The girl who reflects back at me is staring at me. She's pale. Her lips are dry. Her eyes are a steely blue. She is not smiling. She looks more mature, like she has seen more than enough hate and pain for one life time. She is wearing all black.

I want to smile, remembering. _He_ used to say black wasn't my style.

"Clare?" Her voice is careful, tentative. She takes a hesitant step forward. She puts a hand on my shoulder. I stiffen. I resist the urge to shrug it off. She seems to understand and pulls her hand away.

"I'm not going." My voice sounds forlorn. She looks shocked. I pick up my hair brush and pull it through my auburn locks.

"What do you mean?" She sounds like she is talking to a crazy person. I shrug, nonchalant.

"If I go, then that means I've given up. It means he's gone and he's not coming back." I respond, as though it is the simplest thing in the world.

Her expression changes to one of sympathy. She believes I've gone mad with grief.

"Honey, I know you're hurting, but he's not coming back. He's gone." Her voice cracks. She brings the tissue she was holding to her eyes and dabs.

I put the brush down and turn around. She's staring at me. She puts her arms around me and pulls me forward. She runs her palm down my head. She's trying to comfort me. I hate to admit that her holding me is helping.

Tears are streaming down my face. I pull myself away from her and wipe my eyes with my forearm.

"I'll be down in a second." I respond, my voice thick with emotion. She nods and turns to go. As soon as she's gone, the room seems too big. Too spacious. And at the same time, it seems to suffocate me.

I put on some lip balm. Screw make-up. _He_ told me I was pretty without it. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes lock on my necklaces. One was a crucifix. The other a locket. One my mother gave me. The other _he_ gave me.

Reaching over, I yank the crucifix off. It comes off easily. Clutching it in my palm tightly, I feel the cross make an impress on my palm. With a cry, I throw it against the wall. Anger and hatred burns through me.

I look down at my hand. A cross is printed on my palm. I rub my skin _hard_, desperate to make the indentation go away.

God has forsaken me. That or I have greatly sinned. Only one or the other could've made Him make the decision to take away one of the most important people in my life. Tears have started their stream again. I'm panting. I wipe my tears away. Returning to the mirror, I look into the eyes of my reflection.

I can only see one side of her. The side that has lost her faith.

How could God take him away from me? My own father? Yes, he divorced my mother. Yes, he started drinking. But he was still a good man. He was still a good father. And he had been a good husband. So why take him away?

I sigh deeply, my head pounding. I open my door and take a deep breath. I walk as slowly as I can down the stairs. My mom and Alli are standing by the door. I walk past them and straight to the awaiting taxi.

The ride was too quick, in my opinion. We were already here. We took a seat in the very front. A half hour early. Alli didn't speak. She just held my hand. The whole church was full by the time the ceremony started.

And then someone sat right beside me. I didn't have to turn my head to know it was Eli. He had told me he did not know if he could make it. I'm surprised he is here. The service passed by all too soon.

Everyone files out and into their own cars. My mother is silent, only answering when Alli asked her a question. Alli decided to ride to the gravesite with Connor and Principal Simpson. I didn't know why they were going. Mr. Simpson had told me that my father was a kind, good-natured man and he respected them. Connor was only going for my sake.

My mother stares out the window while Eli takes a seat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I murmur when the car starts. My mother only turned to us briefly to see who I am talking to before turning back to stare out the window.

"I cancelled." He shrugs. I nod slowly before staring down at my hands. He grabs one of them. His hand is warm. Normally, I would be affected by his actions. But not today.

Finally, to my dismay, we arrive. Everyone steps out of the cars and follows the people who are carrying the coffin. My heart jumps to my throat. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to bury my father. Not when he is-no _was-_ only forty-five years old.

I stop. Eli, who was walking beside me, stops and turns. He holds out his hand. I shake my head. I can't.

"Clare." His voice is soft, pleading. I look into his eyes. All of his emotions are showing. He knows I'm not ready. But he thinks it is best for me to go. I have to say goodbye, whether I'm ready or not.

I take his hand as he drags me to my seat. The ceremony begins.

The priest is talking about something I can't focus on. At some point, my mother burst into tears. My father's sister came to kneel before her. I should be worse than her. But all I can feel is numbness. The priest looks at me. That's my cue.

My legs are wobbly as I stand. I'm afraid I'll trip and fall over, that's how bad my legs are shaking. I'm nervous. Having everyone looking at me is nerve wracking.

I begin.

I start talking about my dad as I knew him. People start crying. More than once I have to stop and clear my throat. It feels tight, like I can't breathe.

My voice portrays no emotion. As soon as I finish, I grab a white rose. I have to start everyone else off. My hand is shaking violently as I set it down on my dad's casket.

I move as others repeat my action. Eventually, they start the lowering of the casket. I can't breathe. Alli starts to cry. Connor rubs her back.

I gasp. I can't breathe. I'm suffocating.

"Daddy! No! You can't bury him! Not yet!" I cry, dropping down to my knees. I'm desperate. I hear my mother wailing. "You don't understand!" I scream. I'm pulled back by someone. They start hugging me.

I thrash in their arms.

No! I'm not ready to say goodbye!

"Clare." Eli has his lips against my ears. "Calm down. Relax." He soothes me. I slump against him. I'm tired. I'm weak. I'm gasping, trying to steady my crying. He's rubbing my back. I feel a drop on my cheek. It starts raining. People open umbrellas. It starts to pour in a matter of seconds.

I want to scream. When I was little, my father used to say 'When it rains, God is crying for the person He had to bring home up in heaven.'

He's mocking me. At least, it seems that way. They finish. People start to leave. They stop to give their condolences to my mom, who has calmed down. I pull away from Eli and kneel down on the dirt ground.

I crawl over to my dad's gravestone. I trace my finger over the letters. I turn and lean against the tombstone.

I open my eyes. Alli, Connor, and Mr. Simpson are staring at me with empathetic eyes. Alli covers her mouth as she sobs. They turn away from me and start to walk away.

Alli turns back. She runs towards me and hugs me.

"Call me." That being said, she leaves. I turn to Eli. He's walking towards me. He sits down next to me. He pulls me into a hug.

I feel stupid. I'm sitting on my dad's grave because this is the only way to feel like he is still here, with me.

I start to cry, loud, uncontrollable sobs. Eli pulls me tighter against him. My mother doesn't try to get us to leave with her.

Three hours have passed. The rain is still beating hard. I don't think I've ever seen it rain this hard, this long. I've stopped crying. But I haven't stopped the occasional hiccup.

I look up to see Eli is staring at me. His hair is sticking to his face. I reach up and brush it away from his face. He looks like he might've been crying too, but I can't be sure.

I stand and he does to. I start shivering. He pulls off his jacket and props it over my shoulder.

"Let's go. I don't wanna be here anymore." I say in my hoarse voice. He nods and pulls me in the direction of the exit.

"Bye, daddy." I whisper and turn away from his grave. Lightning cracks overhead. Like God was screaming.

My faith was buried with my father.

* * *

**Can you believe this was originally supposed to be ELI's funeral? But I couldn't kill him off. I just couldn't!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave it in a review!**

**~S.S.**


	11. Movies

**First off, THANK YOU ALL! You guys made me want to cry. I feel so loved!~ To Naomi: I will keep your suggestion in mind! I'm really sorry that I can't answer all your reviews! I wish I could! Just know that I read each and every one of them and I love them all! (Especially the long ones!)**

**Okay, so I'm eating Salt and Vinegar chips (even though I hate them) and I'm watching T.V., so I thought of this little fic when a movie came on. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clare." Clare's head snapped up at the sound of her name being said. Eli and Adam were staring up at her expecting an answer.

"What?" She questioned, confused. Eli smirked while Adam rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to come or not?" Huffed an impatient Adam. Clare still looked confused, so Eli decided to intervene.

"To the movies. With Adam and me." He explained. Clare nodded with a shrug, returning to her homework that she neglected to finish the night before.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to ask my parents. When and what time?" She asked, finishing up her final sentence.

"How about tomorrow night? Say, seven thirty? We can catch dinner before hand, at The Dot." Adam received two nods before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Later, when the school day ended, Clare decided to ask Eli the question she had forgotten to ask Adam.

"What movie are we going to see?" She asked as the two headed towards her locker. Eli smirked. If Clare had been listening to Adam's rant about the newest thriller movie, she would know which movie they were going to watch.

"You'll see." He responded coolly. Clare arched a brow at him and shrugged. She'd have to wait then. When she got home the first thing she did was ask her parents.

"Yes." Her mother had responded at the same time her father had said "no." Clare's eyes darted between her mother and father. They stared at each other. Finally, her dad sighed and nodded.

"Sure." He answered in a strained voice. When Clare entered her room, she heard her parent's starting to fight again. She rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed. She felt herself slowly falling asleep.

The next day, Clare spent most of the day shopping with her mom. Clare knew that her mom was feeling lonely, so what better way to make her mom feel good then to do a little shopping?

_Plus,_ Clare thought with a grin, _I got a nice outfit in return._ Clare quickly dressed and dashed to The Dot. She was a bit nervous, since Eli would be there. Clare had grown to care for Eli very much. She worried about him and wanted nothing more then to be a good friend. But she did know she was falling for him. _Hard._

When Clare arrived, Eli and Adam were sitting together, talking. Clare took a seat and ordered when Peter came over and asked them what they wanted.

"So what did I miss?" She asked. Adam grinned at her.

"Just how epic this movie is going to be!" Clare laughed as he continued to list reviews it received. After the trio finished eating, they took Morty to the movie theater.

It wasn't a long drive, but it did seem that way thanks to Adam's overly energetic attitude. Finally, they arrived and went to order their tickets. Eli and Clare handed their money over to Adam, so he could order.

"Three tickets to see 'A Night in Hell' please." Clare froze. She tugged on Eli's sleeve.

"Isn't that a horror movie?" She questioned, frightened. Eli nodded, then smirked.

"Are you afraid of scary movies?" He questioned. She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"N-No…" She lied. In truth, Clare was terrified. She hated scary movies. She had hated them since she was a little girl. She was easily scared and often she was teased for it.

"Here, this is yours." Adam had turned and was handing Clare her ticket. With a shaky hand, she grabbed. The three walked into the theater.

"You guys go grab us some seats. I'll go get us some popcorn to share." He darted off to the concession stand. The two presented their tickets and wandered into the scarcely lit room. Clare felt her palms get sweaty.

Eli led her to a row of three seats off to the side of the room. Clare sat at the end while Eli sat in the middle. Adam appeared a couple of seconds later, popcorn in hand. Then, the previews started.

"This is going to be good!" Adam whispered excitedly. Eli glanced over at a nervous looking Clare.

"Yes, yes it is." He agreed. Soon, the movie began. It started off pretty slow, to Clare's relief. Apparently, there was a party going on.

_Don't go down there!_ Clare though, telepathically screaming at the blonde who was looking for more beer. Clare could tell by the music, that something bad was going to happen. Reaching over, she gripped Eli's arm tightly. She stopped breathing when the music stopped.

She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming when the killer grabbed her and slit her throat. Clare sighed and released Eli's arm.

Eli smirked to himself. It was amusing to see Clare get so…startled. When a couple started to make-out in an unoccupied bedroom, he turned to see Clare blushing, biting her lower lip. He snickered to himself. He turned to Adam, who was slowly popping popcorn in his mouth, his eyes glued to the screen.

He felt Clare's slender fingers wrap around his arm when the camera switched to the killer's point of view. The music stopped. The only sounds were the couple, who felt someone's eyes on them, breathing heavily.

Clare buried her face into his arm as the killer plunged a knife into them each. Reaching over, Eli rubbed her head soothingly. He held his hand open to her, which she took graciously.

The movie was nearing its end. Eli felt his arm slowly lose circulation as Clare held it tight. The main character gripped a gun in her hand, waiting for the killer to make his appearance.

Clare whimpered when the killer appeared behind her. Eli felt kinda bad. Clare really _was_ scared. He let his thumb graze her hand, trying to comfort her.

Finally, the movie ended. As everyone in the room piled out, Adam was laughing. All the way to the car, he talked amiably about the best scenes in the movie. Eli decided to drop Adam off first. No way was he going to listen to him ramble all the way home.

"This was fun! We should do this again! Goodnight, Clare. Bye, Eli." He waved and darted to his front door. Clare bit her lip. She should be enjoying her alone time with Eli, but every little noise made her jump.

"Clare, relax." Eli laughed as he turned a corner. Clare frowned and nodded.

"You're right." She admitted. But when they heard a scream, Clare screamed twice as loud. The scream from before quickly turned into giggling. It was only a girl and her date, having fun as the male tickled her. Eli sighed. Reaching over, he held her hand.

"It was only a movie, Clare." He reasoned. She sighed.

"I know. I never really liked scary movies." She admitted as they reached her house. Despite the street light, fear coursed through Clare as she stared into the dark edges.

"Then why did you agree to watch it? Why didn't you just bail?" He questioned. She looked down at her folded hands, her cheeks tinting red.

"I didn't want you guys to think I was a scaredy-cat. And I really wanted to hang out with you." She mumbled, twiddling with her thumbs. Eli chuckled and reached over.

"You silly girl." He murmured before surprising her with a kiss. It stared off slow and sweet, but quickly changed to fast and passionate. Eli placed a hand against her cheek as he dipped his tongue into her parted lips. Clare moaned deeply as her toes curled and her neck got hot.

She pulled away, panting. He kissed her cheek and smiled. She smiled shyly before reaching over and pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Goodnight, Eli." She whispered, before jumping out of the car and running to her house. She ran straight to her room and let out a small squeal. She jumped on her bed and sighed into her pillow.

Usually, scary movies gave her nightmares. But Clare was pretty sure that tonight, she was only going to have sweet dreams.

* * *

**Not my favorite, but I hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!**

**~S.S. **


	12. A New Friend

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the support out there! It really helps. But I have received a question a couple of people have asked me repeatedly.**

**NONE of the fanfictions are related unless I tell you they are. That means the second fanfic 'Ask Me' had nothing to do with the third fanfic 'Jealousy.' HOWEVER, some fanfics like 'Sweet Dreams are Made of These' may have a part two. And some might make a reference, like in 'An Ally in Alli' made a reference to 'Midnight Visitor.' I hope that cleared things up for you all! So, **_**unless**_** I tell you, none of these one-shots are related.**

**Ummm, this fanfiction will make a reference to Jealousy and Secrets. ;) Anyways, on with the fanfiction!**

* * *

"Eli!"

Eli Goldsworthy turned and smiled when he saw Clare Edwards running towards him, a bright smile adorning her face. Eli waited patiently for her to arrive. When she did, he waited for her to catch her breath. He noticed she was carrying a large pink blanket that was bunched up in one arm.

"Eli! Oh my gosh, you have to see what I got!" She exclaimed with an impish smile. He arched a brow at her eagerness.

"What's that?" He asked, jutting his chin at the bundle. She gave him a grin before unwrapping the blanket. Eli was not anticipating what was in the bundle.

"Is that a…?" He stared into the eyes of yet another animal. Clare nodded happily.

"It's a rabbit! His name is Goliath. Isn't he cute?" She asked, thrusting the rabbit forward. The rabbit was white with brown spots covering him. She reached over to rub his floppy ear.

"Extremely." Eli responded sarcastically. But in truth, he really _did_ think it was cute. That rabbit's nose twitched. Eli felt the tips of his ears get hot. This thing was too damn cute.

"What happened to Cain?" Eli asked, leading her over to a bench. She sat down and flipped the rabbit in her arms so he was lying on his back. She got a sad look on her face.

"Mom was allergic. I had to give him away. Luckily, a freshman took him in." Eli smirked. Score board: Eli: 1 Cain: 0. But then she turned to him with a happy smile.

"But my mom bought me this little guy instead. At least she's not allergic." She placed him in his arms.

"C-Clare! W-What are you-" He stuttered.

"You said the other day that you like rabbits, right?" She reasoned. Eli reached over slowly and rubbed the bunny's head. The rabbit responded enthusiastically, butting his head against Eli's palm for more affection. Eli couldn't take it anymore.

Dumping him in Clare's arms, Eli stood up and turned away from her. Clare stared at his back, confused.

"What's wrong, Eli?" She questioned. She wrapped the bunny up in her blanket and set him down on the bench. Placing her hand on her hips, she stood up. She walked around him, but he hid his face from her view.

"Are you...are you blushing?" She asked incredulous.

"No!" He exclaimed defensively. But he wasn't fooling her. She grinned slyly.

"Yes you were!" She countered, poking him with her index finger.

"No, I wasn't!" He replied hotly. She poked him again.

"Admit it! You like that rabbit!" She jabbed another finger at him.

"Yeah, well, who names a small little rabbit like that Goliath?" He challenged. Clare advanced towards him, while he took a step back. The two argued until Eli, realizing she was winning, kissed her.

She was surprised, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward. He pulled away and grinned at her, but not releasing his hold on her.

"You cheated." She pouted. He gave her a sweet, chaste kiss and shrugged.

"It shut you up, didn't it?" He asked teasingly. She gave him a playful push to which he pulled her tighter against him. Much to his dismay, she pulled away and picked up her bundle.

"Say goodbye, Goliath." She cooed. She pushed the bunny closer to his face. Goliath reached over and pressed his wet nose against Eli. Eli, out of surprise, backed away, his cheeks coloring a pretty pink.

"Aww, he likes you!" Clare giggled, earning a half-hearted glare from Eli.

"I'm going home." Eli grumbled.

"Hey! Eli! Wait up!" Clare raced to catch up with him, while Goliath stared up at his owner curiously.

* * *

**Seriously cute, neh? Now I wanna a bunny! If you agree, then leave a review!**

**~S.S.**


	13. Sister

**Oh my gosh! Yes! I did it! I posted two fanfictions in one night! (My sister made me do it!) Anyways, I hope this extra makes you smile!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His mouth moved steadily against hers, demanding, and needy, and _hot._ Clare could think straight when he was like this. It was animalistic, in a very sexy way. Clare finally managed to push him off so she could refill her lungs. He gave her a smile as desire danced in his eyes.

"Sorry." He murmured, not sounding apologetic in the least bit. Clare shot him a grin and pounced on him, attacking his lips. As the two battles for dominance, they did not here Clare's front door open. Nor did they hear the sound of heels clicking.

"Clare!" However, they did hear that. Clare pushed herself off of Eli's lap, falling graciously on the floor. The two flushed teens looked up to see Darcy Edwards, standing shell-shocked.

"Darcy!" Clare called, surprised. She had meant for it to be a happy greeting. Unfortunately, it just sounded like a child who had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Clare hopped to her feet and attempted to smooth her wrinkled blouse. She took a deep breath and raced over to hug her sister.

Darcy laughed humorlessly but nonetheless hugged her younger sister back. Eli stood and waited for their little reunion to end.

"What are you doing here?" Clare questioned when she pulled away.

"Apparently, catching my little sister suck the face off a boy I've never met." Clare glared at her sister.

"His name is Eli. He's…err…my English partner." Clare explained. Darcy arched an eyebrow.

"Really, I would've guessed he was your French partner…" Darcy received a small pinch from a flushed Clare. The older Edwards rolled her eyes and reached over to shake Eli's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Darcy. Clare loves to talk about you." Darcy grinned and ruffled her sister's hair. Eli smiled before beginning to pack his stuff.

"Well, Clare, I think I'll being taking my leave." Eli stated as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Darcy watched as Clare bit her lower lip and nodded. Darcy giggled as she watched her sister walk him to the door. She poked her head around the corner to see Clare lean up and give him a kiss goodbye. Darcy resisted the urge to scream. When Clare closed the door, Darcy heard her sigh.

Clare almost jumped out of her skin when her older sibling pounced on her.

"Oh my gosh, Clare, spill!" Darcy dragged her sister up to her bedroom. Clare hadn't set foot in this room since her sister left. Darcy tugged her over to the bed and plopped down beside her.

"I-I'd rather hear about your trip." Clare requested, but knew that Kenya was the farthest thing on Darcy's mind right now.

"When mom and dad get home! Now spill! Who is he? Where did you meet him? Are you guys _really_ only English partners? What about that K.G. kid? When did you cut your hair? Why aren't you wearing glasses?" Clare gaped at her sister.

"Uhh, in order, Eli Goldsworthy. I met him after he ran over my glasses. No, we're actually dating. _K.C._ and I dated but he cheated on me with my ex-best friend, Jenna, and we broke up. I cut my hair over the summer. I got laser eye surgery." Darcy sighed and proceeded to fire another set of questions. Clare, fed up, decided to explain everything that happened. She explained the good times, the bad times, and the _embarrassing_ times.

"Wow." Darcy sighed when she finished. "I almost regret leaving. I wish I could've seen all that." Clare nodded.

"So you really like Eli, huh?" Asked Darcy. In response, Clare flushed a crimson red.

"Yeah… _really_ like him." Clare murmured, burying her face in Darcy's pillow when her older sister started to giggle. Clare thus began asking her sister questions of her own. Questions such as how Kenya was and when Darcy decided to dye her hair black.

Suddenly, the front door slammed closed and arguing ensued.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked with wide eyes. Clare sighed.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again. They have been fighting. A lot. For a long time. It just keeps getting worse and worse. I think they're getting a divorce." Clare explained. Darcy's face fell.

"You've been dealing with that all by yourself?" She whispered, hearing something crash. Clare nodded.

"Mostly. Eli has been helping as much as he can. Though, I missed having you here." Darcy nodded. Suddenly, Darcy pulled her into a hug, murmuring an apology. Clare hugged her sister back tightly.

She missed this. Missed having her sister around to be her best friend and helping her when their parents were arguing. The two pulled away.

"Come on. Let's go show mom and dad that you're back. I'm sure that will settle their differences, at least for tonight." Clare stood and ran out of the room. Darcy smiled to herself as she followed her not so little sister down the stairs.

* * *

**Yay! Sisterly love! Leave a review if you liked it!**

**~S.S.**


	14. Gone

**Okay, so I love the song 'Daddy Don't You Walk so Fast' by Wayne Newton and wanted to do a fanfic for Clare and her dad. The song is sad, and it was my inspiration. I suggest you listen to this song while reading this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Dad?"

He stares up at me with bleary eyes from his chair in the kitchen. He squints hard, like he can't see me. For some reason, I'm nervous. I've never been nervous in front of my father before.

"Clare?" He calls, like he isn't sure that I'm really me. I force a smile and nod.

"Yes, dad. It's me. How're you feeling?" I take a tentative step forward. He runs his hands down his face. He stands up slowly, wobbling slightly.

"Fine. What do you want?" He questions gruffly. He digs into his pocket and pulls out his leather wallet. "You need money?" He pulls out a couple of bills, thrusting it in my face. I push his arm down, declining his offer.

"N-No, dad, I don't need money I-" He gives me a quizzical look.

"Then what do you need?" He says, turning his back to me. I grab his shoulder and he flinches, like I've hurt him some how.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were busy. Y-You know, we haven't really spent any quality time together, so I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." He scratched the back of his neck and let out a nasty cough that shook his whole frame.

"I don't know…" He trailed off uncertainly. I guess the disappointment was apparent on my face, because when he looked at me, he sighed deeply and nodded slowly. "Alright. I guess..." He looked around the room, looking for something the two of us could do together. He offered up something before me. "…I could give you driving lessons?" He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his set of keys.

I smiled and nodded eagerly. He gave me a half smile before reaching over and ruffling my hair. "Go wait by the car. I'll be down in a sec." I nodded and headed out while he ran upstairs. I only waited ten minutes before my dad stepped out the front door wearing new clothing. I slipped into the driver's seat while he slipped into the passenger seat.

"Alright, honey." He sighed, buckling himself in. There was a tense silence. Being alone with my hung-over father who I hadn't seen much of recently was not really comfortable. "Have you ever been behind the wheel?" He questioned, leaning back. I nodded.

"Once." I admitted. Albeit, it had been with Eli while we were cutting Art Appreciation with our substitute, Miss Campbell, but I had learned some of the basics. Starting up the car, my dad quickly instructed me on what to do. When we reached our first red light, he spoke.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. I pondered on that. As long as I was with my dad, talking, I didn't care where we were.

"How about Delightful Delia's Creamery?" I offered. He nodded and continued to give me directions. After we arrived, he instructed me on how to park. Once safely in the spot, we stayed in silence, neither of us moving.

"You know, Darcy was about your age when she started learning how to drive." He explained softly. I gaped.

"Darcy knows how to drive?" I had never seen her drive a car before. He chuckled softly.

"Nope. But she started to learn. She gave up after the first few tries." We laughed together before stepping out of the car. We entered the ice cream parlor and ordered.

"You still like vanilla?" He asked as we took a seat with our orders. I nodded shyly. He smiled, scooping up a spoonful of his strawberry ice cream.

"You always got vanilla while Darcy always got pistachio when we went to the park."

"And Darcy used to say…" I replied.

"I don't like vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry. They're not special like pistachio!" We both said in unison. I laughed until tears came to my eyes. We were lucky that we were the only customers in the store. But it _was_ eight o' clock in the evening. I liked being here with my dad, remembering the good times. Where did they go? When did sweet nothings become hateful words in my house? When did quality time mean we sat tensely at the dinner table, eating as quickly as we could so we could leave?

"I missed this." I sighed, popping a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. My dad nodded, his happy demeanor slowly slipping.

"Me too, Clare. Me too. I wish things didn't have to be like this at home. And though I haven't said it, I'm sorry." He coughed suddenly, making me smile. My dad wasn't usually wasn't the emotional type.

"Thanks, daddy." I murmured. The two of us finished and headed for the car. While he drove, we talked. Really talked. He easily avoided my questions about work or mom, but he couldn't stop asking me school related questions. Sometimes he threw me a curveball and asked about friends or, worse, boys.

When we got home, we separated; me, bound for bed, and him….I wasn't sure. Probably to drink. Or maybe smoke. Or, hopefully, to sleep. I was happy. The time I spent with my father was nice. Hopefully we could continue. I fell asleep, blissful.

When I woke up the next morning, I dressed for church. I usually went by myself. I had been skipping a couple of times, even though my parent's neither cared nor noticed. But I felt like I had to. I dashed down the stairs.

Looking around, I hoped to see my dad. Maybe he would join me today. When I couldn't find him anywhere, I decided to leave without him. He probably left the house.

After church, I came home to find my house still empty. Lonely, I sought company from Alli, who was, thankfully, free. The two of us hung out at The Dot until about four. She left hastily to get home, frantically speaking about her mother's relatives visiting and her needing to be there as soon as possible.

Bored, I wandered into the nearby park and played on the swing set until my phone vibrated. I was surprised, and happy, to see Eli calling.

"Thought you said you were going to be busy all weekend." I spoke before he did. I heard him chuckle.

"The…err…_event_ ended earlier than I thought. Where are you now?" He asked. I had been curious as to where he was going, but he left me no hints or clues.

"At the park, swinging." I replied idly. I smiled when he announced he would be there shortly.

When he did arrive, he sat on the seat adjacent to me.

"Did you miss me?" He joked, staring at me. I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Not really." I lied. He laughed and hopped off his swing, deciding to push me instead.

"Liar." He whispered in my ear when I was near him, making my cheeks burn. "So what did you do yesterday?" He questioned. Swinging back and forth started to nauseate me, so I let my flats drag across the floor until I stopped.

"Hung out with my dad." I responded rather proudly. It made me joyful to remember such a nice moment in a tornado of bad memories.

"Really?" Eli questioned, gripping the chains that held the swing up. He leaned over me, while I stared up into his forest green eyes. I nodded and we smiled at each other.

Later that day, he drove me to my empty house. I invited him in.

"I'm a little worried." I confessed when we sat down in the living room. It was already seven thirty and my dad had still not returned.

We waited hours. We waited while we ate. We waited while we watched some crappy movie. We waited until his mother demanded he come home when two a.m. rolled around. I waited, even when Eli called me, announcing I should go to sleep, since we had school the next day.

Around four in the morning, I finally fell asleep, worry set deep in my heart. When I woke up, I was disappointed to find my mom, who had returned from her religious retreat, was the one waking me.

"Where's your father?" She questioned, somewhat worried. I frowned.

"He's not here?" Then it hit me. Of course he wasn't here. I would've woken up to screaming if that was the case. Sitting up, I turned to the time. It was already six. I would have to leave for school in an hour.

Even throughout the school day, I couldn't focus. Where was my dad? He never went missing before. Eli had tried to console me, but I was too worried. Even when he when he went drinking, he always came home.

When I got home, my mother was crying.

"What happened?" I questioned, running up to her. A million different scenarios ran through my mind, all of them involving my father dead.

"He left, Clare. Packed up everything and just…left." I froze. He…left? Gone? Vanished? I ran up to my parents' room only to find everything my father owned…gone.

His car, clothes, money, shoes, and one photo of Darcy and me. That was all that went missing. He was gone. So I ran.

Even when my mother called out to me, I ran. I ran as far as I could. I ran until I reached at least a mile away from home.

My dad was a fighter. He faced everything head on. Work. Money problems. _Darcy_. He had faced _everything_ head on.

But now?

Now, he left, leaving me alone in the dark, crying, wanting my father now more than ever.

When a hearse drove up beside me, I knew I had to leave, and face the hardest thing I had ever faced before.

A life without my dad.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Nice and sad! Review if you thought it wasn't that terrible!**

**~S.S.**


	15. The Good Samaritan

**Hello my lovelies! How many of you are excited for tomorrow? I know I am! Anyways, I've never really introduced K.C.'s sorry butt in any of my fics, but I decided to do so for this one. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, I'd probably kidnap the actors and make them do all sorts of stuff. ;)**

* * *

Eli was driving Clare home after their late night study session, when suddenly she gasped.

"Oh my gosh." Clare whispered. "Stop the car!" She exclaimed. Eli slammed down on the breaks and stared at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked frantically as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of his hearse. Eli copied her actions and followed her into an alley. It was then that Eli saw what had freaked her out. A body.

Clare knelt down beside it and turned the person over, before Eli could object. She gasped.

"K.C.?" She called. Eli knelt down beside her and, reaching over, checked his pulse.

"He's breathing." He announced, examining the damage. Bruises and dried blood covered his face. It was ironic how peaceful he looked in his unconscious state. Clare looked back at Eli, concerning evident on her face. He sighed, knowing where this was headed. Picking up the comatose boy, he slung him over his shoulder and carried him over to the back of his car. Popping open the back door, Eli eased the boy off his shoulder.

"Be careful." Clare instructed just as Eli all but dumped his body in the area where the coffin would usually go. Once safely seated, Eli revved up the engine.

"Where to?" Eli questioned. Clare bit her lip and looked back at K.C.

"The hospital." Clare decided when she turned back.

"No." The sudden voice made Clare squeak from surprise. Clare whirled around and gaped. From the rearview mirror, Eli could see K.C. struggling to sit up. K.C.'s eyes locked with Clare's.

"No hospital." He said sternly. Clare looked conflicted, so Eli decided to intervene.

"I don't think you'll be the one calling the shots." Eli called. Suddenly aware that he and Clare weren't alone, K.C. turned to Eli and scowled. A snarky remark was making its way past his lips, but K.C. restrained himself.

"Then, where do you suggest we go?" Clare asked heatedly. K.C. rolled his eyes.

"I don't care where _you_ go. Just drop me off at the nearest corner." K.C. wobbled slightly when Eli _accidently_ swerved slightly.

"You're hurt. You need medical attention." She instructed sternly. She turned back to Eli. "Can you take us to my place?" She asked softly. Eli nodded and made a sharp left. A smirk appeared on Eli's face when he heard a thump from the back of the hearse, followed by a small 'ow.'

When they finally arrived, Clare rushed over to help K.C., who seemed to be having difficulty moving. But when she reached him, he shrugged off her help. She ignored him and grabbed his arm, throwing it over her shoulder.

Once safely inside, Clare gently settled K.C. on the couch. She dashed up stairs, murmuring something about medical supplies.

Eli tried his hardest not to glare at the boy currently occupying Clare's couch. Several tense seconds later, Clare came down with a small kit. She sat beside K.C. and started digging through her kit.

"Eli, could you do me a favor and get me a wet paper towel." She questioned. Pushing himself off the wall, Eli obliged. She smiled up at him sadly.

K.C. flinched when the cool towel brushed up against his forehead. His eyes remained downcast while Clare cleaned way dirt and blood. He hissed in pain when she wiped a little too harshly on his open cut.

"Sorry." She murmured. She frowned deeply. "What happened?" She asked, wiping off a small gash on his cheek.

"None of your business." He snapped, turning away from her.

"Watch your tone." Eli warned, involuntarily stepping closer, earning a small glare from K.C.

"Whatever." K.C. murmured. Clare sighed deeply, deciding to ignore the tension.

"Other than a couple of cuts and bruises, you're fine. However, you have one pretty deep gash on your forehead. I can take care of it, but it will hurt a _lot_. That or you can go to a hospital, which is probably better." Clare explained. K.C. avoided her gaze.

"I'd rather not go to a hospital." He murmured, indirectly asking for her help. She nodded.

"You're lucky that it isn't so deep that it needs stitching. Or else I'd really have to take you to the hospital." She mumbled, grabbing a cotton ball and drenching it in alcohol.

When she gently dabbed it on his open wound, K.C.'s hand snapped up and gripped her wrist tightly, making Clare jump. Eli immediately jumped into action and broke K.C.'s contact on Clare's arm.

Clare rubbed her wrist and glared. _Since when did he become so agitated?_ She thought.

"Watch yourself, Guthrie. Or else I'll be the one increasing the number of cuts and bruises you have." Eli threatened with a glare. If there was one thing Eli didn't like, it was someone touching _his_ girl. To make matters worse, it was her ex who just so happened to be beaten up.

"I'm _really_ scared. Such tough talk coming from some weird Goth boy." K.C. mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm while his lips were pulled into a sneer. Eli stepped forward, challenging the underclassmen.

"Stop it." Clare growled, making both males simmer down. There was no way a fight was going to break out, especially not in her house between her ex-boyfriend and Eli. Clare finished as quickly as she could and pressed a bandage to his head.

"Done." She announced, packing up the unused supplies. K.C. stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. When Clare stood, she directed him to the door.

"Why did you help me?" He questioned, turning to her. Clare frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? I would never abandon someone who's hurt, especially someone who goes to my school." Clare explained slowly. Eli stood from the doorway in the hall, watching K.C.'s face scrunch up.

"But I hurt you." He stated obviously. Clare knew he didn't mean what had happened back in the living room. He had meant the Jenna incident. She rolled her eyes.

"So? Haven't you known me long enough to figure out that I'm not the type of person to ignore someone who needs help, even if _they_ did hurt me? Turn the other cheek, you know?" She answered, opening the door. K.C. stepped out and turned to her.

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He turned to look over Clare's shoulder, at Eli.

"What about him?" K.C. dropped his voice and raised an eyebrow at her. She frowned deeply.

"Now that's none of _your_ business." She explained, starting to shut the door on him. His foot caught the door and he held it open with a hand. Clare looked up at him, surprised. She knew that he knew better then to do that.

"Wait, he's staying the night?" K.C. sounded outraged. Clare felt indignation flare through her. How dare he accuse her of that! _And why would it matter to him anyway? _Clare thought crossly.

"So what if he is?" She hissed angrily. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but it truly had nothing to do with him. K.C.'s eyes widened slightly.

"C-Clare! You don't even know him. _He_ doesn't know you." K.C. retorted heatedly. Clare snorted.

"At least he knows me better than you did. And apparently, I know him better than I knew you. Goodnight, K.C." With that said, she closed the door on his face. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache forming. That's what K.C. caused her. Headaches and heartaches.

Eli came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She leaned against him and relaxed, feeling content. Eli always made her feel better.

"I don't like him." Eli mumbled. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his arm softly. "He has the nerve to treat you like dirt after you help him and then he questions me?" Eli scoffed, outraged.

"You heard him?" Clare mumbled shamefacedly. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Let's just say his tiny mind hasn't really grasped what whispering is." Clare felt a smile tugging at her lips. He had been quiet all evening. It was nice to hear him, even if he was being his usual sarcastic self.

"I know, deep down, he just worries. I have no idea why, but he does. But it's none of his business." Clare responded. She pulled away and reached for his hand, pulling him into the living room.

"You're too nice." He sighed as he flopped onto the couch. Clare sat beside him and pulled her knees up to her chest. She nodded.

"But it's one of the things I love about you." He smirked and reached over to press his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss. True, somewhere in her heart she cared for K.C., but he was no where near where Eli was. Eli would _always_ be number one in her heart.

* * *

**Aww, a sweet ending. I promise more Eli x Clare in the next chapter. I've been focusing on Clare a lot, haven't I? Perhaps I should write another Eli centered fic next.**

**Anyways, review?**

**~S.S.**


	16. Man to Man

**Okay, so I checked my story and guess what? I have over two-hundred reviews thanks to you cool cats! Gosh, I SERIOUSLY love you all. Every single one of you! You drive me insane!**

**Okay, so I've still been getting confused readers. I'm going to clarify once more. NONE OF THE CHAPTERS ARE RELATED. Just because Clare's dad was killed off a couple of chapters ago, doesn't mean he's going to stay dead in future chapter. Sometimes, I will mention things from previous chapters and sometimes there are part twos. I said this last time, please read my author's note!**

**Anyways, thank you all! Let me shut up now! Enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter will make a reference to 'Mother.'**

* * *

Eli walked into his house, whistling a tune and feeling content. Spending a whole day with Clare really boosted up his mood. When he passed the living room, he was surprised to see it empty.

"Mom?" He called, letting his bag drop to the floor. When he wandered into the kitchen, he was surprised to see his father. He looked deep in thought.

"Where's mom?" Eli asked, opening the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"She went out with her friend, Annalise." Eli was surprised to see his father's smile behind his bushy mustache. Eli smiled himself. His mom finally found a friend. That just made his day a lot better. Uncapping the orange juice, he took a swig.

"Elijah! Use a glass!" Arthur Goldsworthy looked simply appalled. Eli rolled his eyes but grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass. The two stood in silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but it wasn't normal. Usually, Eli's mother would be chattering about something, saving the two from the stillness. That, or they generally avoided each other.

"Elijah." His father called in his usual stern voice. Eli groaned.

"Would you _please_ call me Eli?" Arthur's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Okay, fine. _Eli._ Would you like to…go for a walk?" Eli stared at his father, confused. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure." Eli shrugged. The two made their way out of the house and started walking. Waiting for the light to change, Eli noticed they were receiving strange glances. They _did_ look strange together. One was clean-cut, wearing a suit with a perfect posture. The other was scruffy, wearing all black, and his hands were shoved in his pockets while he hunched over slightly.

Eli stopped once they reached the park.

"Okay. If there's something on your mind, you can say it." Arthur shot his son a strained look before nodding.

"Alright, Elijah—err _Eli_—your mother has been telling me that you've been changing. I've also noticed you've been acting…different." Eli nodded slowly.

"And your point is…?" He asked. His father gave a small smile.

"Son, you're in love." The sudden statement made Eli's ears grow hot. He let out an uncomfortable cough from embarrassment.

"D-Dad!" Eli exclaimed from astonishment. His father chuckled before taking a seat on a nearby bench. He patted the seat beside him and Eli sat down.

"Who is she?" Arthur asked after the silence stretched on. Eli scratched the back of his neck. His father smiled warmly. Eli debated whether he should tell his father. It was so embarrassing.

"Her name is Clare." Arthur could tell that that was all Eli was going to let out.

"Well, who ever she is, she has to be very brave. And smart, since she can look past all the…err…black and see you as a person." His father reached over and cautiously gave his son a small pat on the back.

"Umm, thanks." Eli mumbled. They remained silent until Arthur spoke up again.

"So, have you guys been…" He trailed off. Eli was confused. "You know…" Arthur continued. This was very hard to ask, but as his father, it was his job. "Safe?" Eli's faced flushed as he realized what his father was saying. Suddenly, Eli jumped up.

"Dad, you are not trying to have a sex talk with me!" Eli groaned and buried his face in his hands. "She's Christian, dad! She's saving herself! Besides, I wouldn't do _that_ with her. She's…different." Arthur nodded to himself.

"Hmm, so she's a respectable young lady." He presumed. Eli ran a hand through her hair. This was ridiculous! Where were these questions coming from?

"Are we done here?" Eli groaned, hoping his father would say yes. Unfortunately, his father shook his head.

"I'd just like to give you some…advice. You know, have a man to man talk." Eli leaned against his seat and tried not to heave a sigh.

Eli tuned out as soon as his father started rambling on how girls were 'a lot like apples' or something like that. Oh how he wished he were at home, or with Clare, or _anywhere_ that didn't include his father giving him dating advice.

There had to be a God somewhere because suddenly Clare's auburn locks and pale skin came into view. She spotted Eli and waved ardently. Eli raised a hand up and gave a half wave back. Arthur saw this and smiled.

"Go." He instructed, standing. Eli looked at his dad quizzically.

"You sure?" He asked. His dad nodded and gave his son a pat on the back. Eli grinned and took off. Clare smiled when he reached her.

"What a pleasant surprise." She grinned and reached over to take his hand. Their fingers intertwined and she stood on her tiptoes, meeting halfway in a kiss.

Arthur turned and walked away, grinning. He let out a content sigh.

"Young love." He chuckled with a subtle shake of his head, remembering when he was a young man in love. How his son had managed to seize a girl like Clare, Arthur would never know.

* * *

**Yay! Father-Son bonding! Who hasn't had that awkward convo with the 'rents? Let me know what you think, my lovelies!**

**~S.S.**


	17. Misunderstanding

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy just **_**full**_** of Eclare goodness! But first, my thoughts on the latest episode. I love Drew. But I have a bad feeling about him and Alli for some reason. Connor is such a sweetie and I have a feeling that the older woman was meant to be the mom or something! And Drew is so lame with his antics, but he was too cute with the labels. And the promo for next episode! I can't wait! Poor Adam! I don't trust Bianca. Grr.**

**This is a pointless little drabble that has been floating through my mind recently. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Marry me."

I froze, my mouth hanging open in utter shock. My mind went blank. Marriage? Me? And _Eli?_

"I…uhh…I…" I responded dumbly. He wasn't really asking me this, was he? Was he crazy? Was he on _crack_? I was dizzy. Sure, I liked him—maybe even possibly loved him—but I couldn't _marry _him. Was that even _legal_? My head was spinning.

"Clare?" He quirked a brow, confusion etched onto his face. Did he even know what he just asked? I ran a hand through my hair. How was I supposed to respond to a question like that?

"Eli…"

"Clare, read your lines." I froze.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Wasn't he just proposing a moment ago? What was going on?

"It's Olivia's part. She has to respond. We wrote the play, Clare, you should know what happens next." I gaped. Looking down at the table, I saw a binder. Opening it, I realized it was the play Eli and I written for English class.

"Clare, your lines. This play won't rehearse itself." Oh. The character, James, proposed. Not Eli. My cheeks became uncomfortably hot. Well, _this_ was embarrassing. He let out a sigh, closing the binder.

"Clearly your mind is elsewhere. Care to share?" He leaned in close. I opened my mouth but no words come out. I looked down at my hands. I wanted to look anywhere but into his forest green eyes, twinkling with mirth.

"I…sorry." I mumbled. His finger slipped underneath my chin, forcing me to look up. His trade mark smug smirk appeared.

"For ignoring me?" He questioned. He removed his finger from underneath my chin. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. Darn him for making me so uneasy all the time. I bit my lip nervously.

"That's part of it." I admitted. He tilted his head in confusion, making his hair fall over his eyes. It made him look so cute. My neck began to grow increasingly hotter.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I shook my head and stood up. There was no way I'm going to tell him. That would be too awkward and weird.

"N-Nothing…forget it…" I mumbled, turning away from him. I started to walk away, but he easily caught up with me and grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"C'mon Clare. Tell me." He pleaded, his lower lip jutting out in a small pout. It was incredibly cute. Focus, Clare! I commanded myself. My inner thoughts were getting the best of me. I shook my head, a small smile of my own forming.

"It's stupid…" I disregarded.

"Try me." He challenged, dragging me back to the table we had been sitting. I sighed and sat down.

"I thought you proposed." I mumbled, feeling stupid. He looked surprised, then he looked amused, and then he looked confused.

"What?" He asked, a full blown grin stretching across his face. I sighed, my face heating up.

"Y-You know how James proposes to Olivia, in the story? I thought _you_ were talking to _me_. Not James talking to Olivia." Eli smiled, forming a small 'o' with his mouth.

"I _told_ you that we needed to practice." He stated. I tried to think back. I remembered buying lunch, stepping outside, sitting with Eli, and talking. After a few moments of silence, my thoughts had wandered to my parents and my worries about them.

"I must've zoned out." I admitted sheepishly. He chuckled deeply before he moved in closer, his nose bumping into mine.

"So you thought I was asking you to marry me?" He asked in a low voice. His cool, minty breath heightened my senses, made me aware how close he was. "Well, Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy _does_ have a nice ring to it." I laughed nervously, unsure as how to respond.

"Never thought about getting married before. Though I wouldn't mind getting married to _you._ Being your husband might have some nice…perks." His voice had dropped to a whisper before his lips pressed against mine ever so gently.

My whole body buzzed with delight and I let my eyes close. Fireworks went off behind my eyelids. This was actually happening. Eli-freaking-Goldsworthy was kissing me. I squeaked in surprise when his tongue slid gently across my bottom lip. I pulled away, the blood rushing to my head. He smiled softly.

"Sorry." He murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's okay." My voice sounded too breathless for my liking. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me again. His tongue slid effortlessly into my mouth, poking and prodding.

I had never been kissed like this and I wondered if I was acting as amateur as I felt. His tongue poked at mine playfully. Shyly, I began my exploration.

It felt like hours had passed while our tongues danced, battling for dominance. Of course, he was more experienced.

When the warning bell sudden rang, I yanked myself away, panting for air. Eli pulled away and smiled.

"W-Wow." I stuttered. He chuckled and stood, grabbing my books. Offering his free hand, I took it timidly.

"Hey there, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy." Adam teased as he passed us on his way to class. I blushed deeply and Eli barked out a laugh and called to Adam over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Reviews make my day.**

**~S.S. **


	18. Proof

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you again for the support. Your reviews are just fantastic. I also love to know that these author's notes aren't just taking up space, so thanks to those who read them!**

**Just a little one-shot focused on Clare with a bit of Eclare goodness at the end. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prove it.

It seemed like all my life I had been trying to prove _something_ to _someone_. I was always trying to prove to my parents that I was well-behaved. I was always trying to prove to Darcy that I was grown-up enough to understand her problems. Even to the only two guys I've ever really liked, it seemed like I was trying to prove something to them. The fact that I still don't care about what anyone thinks is still up for debate in their eyes. Even my English teacher asked me to prove that I wasn't hiding, for crying out loud!

What about having faith in me? What about trusting me? I don't have actual _proof_ that God exists, but that doesn't mean I'm shouting to the heavens, yelling at Him to prove to me that he's real, because deep in my heart I know. So why couldn't people trust me? Why must I prove myself time and time again to the people I've known for years? My parents kept me in the dark about their marital problem because I couldn't _prove_ that I was mature enough to handle it. Or maybe because I didn't _prove_ that I wouldn't let their problems interfere with my school work.

Darcy never told me _anything_ because I couldn't _prove _to her that that I could keep a secret. Or possibly because I didn't _prove_ to her that I could understand the sadness she was facing at that time.

K.C. and Eli…well…it seemed like I was trying to prove that I wasn't like other girls. And even when I could prove that to K.C., he still went off to go date a perfect, blonde, musically-talented cheerleader. And I was left alone, heartbroken and insecure. I convinced myself that I would never fall so hard so fast ever again. But then I met Eli Goldsworthy.

He was my opposite in so many ways. But he was my silver lining. The one who made me smile when all I wanted to do was cry, as cheesy as that sounded. I wasn't sure how he felt about me though. I wasn't sure innocent, shy, Christian girls were his type. So when he suddenly kissed me, I was shocked, to say the least.

"What…was that?" That was the only sentence that I could utter after I found my voice. He looked absolutely _blissful_, grinning from ear to ear like a madman.

"If I'm correct, the proper term is kissing." He replied sarcastically, his trademark smirk appearing. He must've sensed my discomfort, because his smile was replaced with a frown.

"Was that a bad move?" He asked, crestfallen. I shook my head vigorously.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too empathetically. "I just don't understand why you did it." I explained. He chuckled.

"I thought that was obvious." He laughed, taking a step closer to me. Reaching over, he brushed his knuckles against my cheek. "I like you, Clare." Involuntarily, I took a step back.

"Y-You like me?" I questioned, my voice wavering slightly. He nodded, his grin reappearing. This was too good to be true. I couldn't believe it at all and somehow, he knew I didn't believe him.

"You think I'm lying?" He asked, but he didn't sound angry, just disbelieving.

"I don't think you're _lying_, per say. It's just…" I trailed off, uncertain on how to continue. I sighed deeply.

"Prove it." He looked confused, so I continued. "Prove to me that you really like me and you aren't going to hurt me like K.C. did. A girl's heart can only take so much beating before it breaks entirely." He smiled gently before he cupped my cheek in his hand.

Leaning in, he poured all his feelings into a soft, languid kiss that quickly turned passionate and lively. When I pulled away to breathe, he just grinned and tilted his head.

"Does that prove to you that I really like you and I promise not to hurt you intentionally?" He asked. I nodded and pressed my lips to his smiling ones. He wrapped an arm around my waist while mine wrapped around his neck.

When we pulled apart, I smiled up at him, my heart fluttering like a bird.

"You definitely passed, with flying colors."

* * *

**I kinda hated the ending. I wish I could've added more, but I couldn't come up with an awesome ending line. But overall, I liked this piece and I hoped you did too. Reviews?**

**~S.S. **


	19. Companionship

**Hey everyone. Time for my daily update. After watching the recent episode of Degrassi, I wanted to write an Adam x Clare friendship fic, because they are so cute together. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare sighed as she closed her locker. Without Eli around, it felt like Clare had no one to talk to. Alli was off hanging out with K.C., Jenna, and Drew and Connor was hanging out with Dave and Wesley.

Crestfallen, she made her way into the cafeteria. The food wasn't great, but she was too hungry to care. Just then, she saw Adam sitting in a corner, looking lonely. Clare quickly bought a salad and made her way over to him.

"Hey." She greeted, sliding in next to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, Clare." The two sat in comfortable silence. "I'm surprised you aren't outside with Eli." Adam commented, taking another bite of his pizza. Clare shrugged.

"He wasn't in school today." Clare had hoped she sounded nonchalant and the sadness hadn't crept into her voice. Adam laughed. "What?" Clare asked, confused. Adam turned to her and cocked a brow.

"Nothing, I was just wondering whether I was going to be the best man or maid of honor at your and Eli's wedding." She playfully pushed him and rolled her eyes, but a blush made its usual appearance on her cheeks. She was at least thankful that Adam had a sense of humor.

"That obvious, huh?" Clare asked, forking at her salad when Adam smiled and nodded. "Besides, I don't know about best man necessarily, but you can definitely be the _Man_ of honor." Clare giggled when Adam's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked. Clare nodded.

"Yeah, since Alli probably won't be there half the time. She'll probably run off with Drew and make out somewhere." Clare joked. Adam nodded knowingly, a smile adorning his face.

"And I take it Dead Hand will be playing at your wedding?" Adam teased, earning a small snicker from Clare.

"Don't you know it! And I'm sure I'll have to arrive in a hearse and have a black dress and bouquet." The two erupted in laughter at the thought of such a ridiculous wedding.

"I'm not even sure he likes me." Clare sighed, popping a leafy vegetable in her mouth. Adam groaned.

"Of course he likes you! No more talk of that. I have to figure out where you'll have your wedding reception." Adam pretended to think hard.

"The cemetery." They answered in unison and started to laugh again. Clare wiped the tears from her eyes as smaller giggles escaped.

"Ah, I can picture it now." Adam sighed. Clare bumped his shoulder playfully with hers. Adam stiffened when Bianca's curly locks came into view as she walked down the center of cafeteria. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her. But fate had other plans because she slowed to a stop when she saw him.

"Do you need something?" Clare asked curtly, feeling bold. She could sense Adam's fear rolling off of him in waves. Though normally she would stay quite and ignore her, she felt like Adam needed someone to come to his rescue.

"Just trying to figure out what the hell you are." She responded, disgust evident on her face as she stared at Adam.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a guy. But I'm not so sure about you." Adam retorted. Clare chocked back a laugh, which only came out as a snort. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Freaks." She mumbled, walking away. The weight of having her around was instantly lifted.

"Well isn't she a pleasant lady?" Clare commented sarcastically.

"Eli is definitely rubbing off on you." Adam laughed, shaking his head. He took another bite of his pizza.

"So, how are things going with your mom?" Clare asked, finishing off her salad. Adam shrugged.

"She's…getting better. Don't think she'll ever stop hoping for her daughter to come home though." Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"Just give her some time to adjust. I'm sure she'll come around." Clare offered a smile and laid her hand over his. Adam smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze before pulling away.

"You know, I've never had a girl as a friend before. When I was younger, I preferred to hang out with the boys." Clare nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "You're a good friend Clare. Eli and I are lucky to have you." Clare blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Adam." The two finished off their lunch and started to head to class. Neither really had any classes together, but Adam decided to walk her to class.

Clare gave him a thumbs-up before she turned and walked into her history class. She knew it wouldn't be easy being Adam's friend, but she knew that she wouldn't let him down. He was her friend now, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Another cheese-tastic ending! But I actually liked this piece. I might post another chapter later tonight, so be on the look-out. Review?**

**~S.S.**


	20. Infinite Playlist

**OMG THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK WAS SO F***ING EPIC! Total Eclare action! THEY KISS! Gah! What's his secret? I'm going crazy! Anyways, this is my way of venting to you all, hoping to hold off my starvation for Monday to come. **

**Is it wrong that I love Owen? He's a total jerk, and I know I should hate him, but I can't help it. He makes me laugh, especially when he comments 'gross' on Clare's supposed tampons. But sometimes he makes me mad. And Jenna? Ha! I think (and hope) she's pregnant. I would laugh. But that's my personal distaste for her, so don't take it to heart if you like her. Poor Zane! I'm worried. **

**Thank you all. I always thank you guys, but just know that every time I say it, I mean it. Three hundred reviews? Gosh, my ego is huge. -_-**

**This one-shot will include friendship, love, and MUSIC! But no lyrics. Go look up the songs and listen to them. Trust me, I think you'll like most—I mean, some—of them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's too early for this._ Clare thought, stuffing her face further into the pillow. A Saturday morning was meant for sleeping, not waking up to slamming doors and the occasional insult. It was nine in the morning for Pete's sake! Clare wouldn't be up until ten usually.

A slam coming from the front door. It repeated. Then there was silence. Clare rolled out of bed and forced herself to go downstairs. Wandering into the kitchen, she noticed nothing out of place. She let out a hiss of pain when she suddenly stepped on a something sharp.

Glass. She realized it was the antique bowl that her aunt Marian sent. So the fighting had been taken to a whole new level. After healing her foot, she crawled back into bed, hoping to catch up on some missed sleep. But Clare knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Sighing, she returned to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess her parents made. She took a quick shower and made herself breakfast.

_I wonder where they went._ Clare wondered. Her parents usually never left this early on a Saturday morning. She decided not to delve any deeper. It would probably only make her feel worse.

She was surprised when her cell phone suddenly buzzed, alerting her of a text message. She was even more surprised that it was Eli asking her to come outside. Standing, she went into the hallway and pushed aside their curtains to see what he had meant. Her heart jumped when she saw his hearse parked outside her door. She practically yanked her door open and smiled brightly.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd still be in your pajamas. That would've been a cute sight." Eli said as she neared. She rolled her eyes, but her smile was still there.

"Good morning to you, too. What are you doing here?" Clare questioned. She shivered when a cool October breeze blew by. Eli smirked.

"I'm kidnapping you for the day." He stated, holding out his hand to her. Smiling, she shook her head. Normally, she'd question him a_ lot_, but she didn't feel like knowing. Clare did like a good surprise anyways.

"Give me a minute." She requested and darted back into her house. After packing a small bag full of 'just in cases' and writing a quick note to her mom and dad, she locked up and darted to the passenger seat.

"Let's go." She said, leaning back against the seat. Eli smiled and started up the engine.

"I'm surprised, Edwards. I figured you'd put up more of a fight." He easily pulled out of park and sped down the street.

"I need a distraction; an escape." He gave her a puzzled look. She shook her head, signifying that she wasn't up for telling him.

"Can you two keep it down?" Clare gasped at the unknown voice. She turned around in her seat to see Adam curled up in the back.

"Adam?" She questioned. He grunted and turned his back to her. She turned to Eli and raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's being kidnapped, too. But he's no fun. Complaining about 'not getting enough sleep' and whatnot." Eli scoffed, earning a small giggle from Clare.

"S'not my fault I went to sleep at four in the morning." Adam groggily responded from the back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "And now you two woke me." He responded sourly. Eli and Clare rolled their eyes. Clare stared as the scenery went by. They were leaving the suburbs and headed onto the highway.

"Are we going very far?" She asked somewhat worriedly. He smiled, but shook his head.

"No, but we do have a couple of pit stops along the way." Clare nodded and turned back to face out the window.

Adam squeezed himself between the two seats, leaning over to turn the radio on, mumbling something about 'it was being too quiet.' He scrolled through the different stations.

"Stop!" Clare commanded and he did. Clare smiled as 'The Only Exception' played through the radio. Eli groaned slightly. He felt like he was going to dislike this song. It wasn't really his style. Adam listened with a mild interest.

Adam and Eli were surprised when Clare joined the singer. Clare's soft voice resounded nicely with the song. Eli felt a smile pull at his lips.

_She has a pretty voice._ He thought, tearing his gaze away from her to watch the road. Adam swayed slightly to the song's warm melody. He liked a large variety of music. It ranged from indie rock to heavy metal to certain rap songs.

When the song finished, Adam reached over to turn to a different station. He stopped when the familiar beat of 'If Today Was Your Last Day' passed through his ears. He leaned back and smiled. He really liked Nickleback. Adam sang softly. If he was lucky for one thing, it was that his voice was naturally contralto.

Clare smiled. She had never heard it before, but she immediately took a liking to it. She made a mental note to look them up later.

Eli felt the song was alright. Again, not his style. When the song came to an end, Adam lowered the volume.

"Hey guys. What would _you_ do if today was your last day?" He asked. Clare smiled.

"I'd sell everything I own and throw a huge party inviting everyone. I would want to go out with a bang." Eli nodded to himself. Adam laughed.

"That sounds cool. What about you, Clare?" Adam asked, turning to his female companion. She was silent, contemplating.

"I think I would do everything I was afraid to do. Confront the people I disliked and or feared, tell my parents how I really feel, express how I feel to the people I love…" She trailed off. Her cheeks grew warm when she caught Eli's gaze.

Adam, on the other hand, was oblivious and just nodded. "What about you?" She asked, turning to face him. Adam didn't even have to think about that.

"I would kiss a random girl, eat anything and everything, and rob a store and give it to a homeless person." Eli and Clare burst out into laughter at Adam's enthusiastic attitude over such a question. Eli slowed to a stop.

Adam and Clare were to wait in the car while Eli ran into the Perola's supermarket.

"Where do you think we're going?" Clare questioned. Adam shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm kinda excited. Eli's usually reserved and doesn't tell us a lot. This might be him trying to let us in a little." Clare nodded, understanding. If that was the case, she was all for it.

They instantly quieted when the back door opened and Eli threw two large bags into the empty space. Adam wanted to peek, but refrained when Eli gave him the death glare. After he was seated, they started up again, and Adam resumed scrolling for music.

"Wait." Eli called and smirked when a familiar song came on. His fingers tapped along in beat to the song 'Sink into Me.' Eli's voice was smooth and went well with the song. Clare and Adam grinned at each other. When the song ended, Clare decided to play DJ.

She stopped when 'Broken' by Leona Lewis came on. Her voice powerfully matched the singer's. They were completely harmonized. Adam and Eli watched in surprise as she sang her heart out, her eyes closed.

"Wow." Adam responded when the song finished. Clare blushed.

"That was kinda my break-up song." Clare admitted sheepishly. Adam reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Well, damn, Clare, who knew you had a voice?" He teased causing Clare's pink cheeks to turn red. She was about to change it, when another familiar song came on.

Eli recognized it as 'You Are Loved.' His mother really liked the song. Adam had never heard of it and thought it was pretty nice.

Despite knowing the song well, Clare opted to mouthing along. Eli smirked.

"So, you can sing at the top of your lungs to Leona Lewis, but get shy at Josh Groban?" He teased. Clare rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just that I'd rather not embarrass myself. My voice is too high-pitched to match his and it just sounds weird." Her comment easily set off the two boys. Eli demanded that she try to sing as low as she could as he lowered the volume. After much coaxing, she dropped her voice low to match the song. It didn't last long, because both boys started to laugh.

Clare was frustrated and, in turn, made them do the same. Except Adam also had to drop his voice. Clare laughed when Adam tried to impersonate a man's voice, but almost died from hysterics when Eli sang in a falsetto voice.

After teasing comments went around and different songs came on, they made another two pit-stops. It was already five o' clock, much to Clare's surprise. She was surprised that no one had called her yet. They finally arrived at their destination. Unfortunately, Eli pulled out two blindfolds and made Adam and Clare put them on. Once safely out of the car, and blindfolded, Eli directed them to a secret spot only he was sure he knew about.

He had them wait for a couple of minutes. When Clare was sure she would die from suspense, Eli finally allowed them to take their blindfolds off.

A large picnic blanket was spread out and food lay piled messily on one corner.

"What's all this?" Clare asked, kneeling down on the blanket. Adam grabbed a sandwich and quickly devoured it.

"Yeah, dude, did someone die or something?" He asked, grabbing a can of soda. Eli snickered and shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to do something nice and exciting for the both of you. Right now, home hasn't really felt like home to either of you. So I decided to give you a show." Adam and Clare were touched, and a bit confused.

"What show?" Clare asked. Eli sat beside her and grabbed a sandwich for himself.

"Just watch." He instructed. Sure enough, after several minutes, fireflies started to show up. Adam and Clare watched with surprise as nearly fifty surrounded them.

"Wow." Clare mumbled, watching as a lightning bug flew by. The sight was astounding.

"Yeah…" Adam agreed in awe. Eli smiled. Clare turned to him and smiled brightly.

"This is amazing." She breathed. He nodded and turned back to watch the insects.

"_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep_..." Adam began to sing. Clare let out a laugh and soon joined him. Eli smiled as the two sang.

"Alright, let's go." Eli spoke after an hour of firefly watching and Owl City karaoke. It was already seven thirty, and it was getting colder and darker. When they reached the car and started heading home, the radio remained off, since Adam and Clare both fell asleep. Eli smiled to himself as he drove them home. His crazy best friends were truly one of a kind.

* * *

**Yay, a friendship fic featuring all three of my favorite season nine slash ten characters! Ah, I love road-trips. I love being in a car period. As long as I'm not the driver. This was cheesy in the best possible way! Leave a review for whatever reason. I also like getting constructive criticism! **

**~S.S.**


	21. Snapped

**Ello, mates! Here's another chapter for you all. Thanks for the reviews. To those who explained what they have learned from the Much Music promos, thanks.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Clare let out a sigh as she wandered into the gym. She wasn't in the mood to do a bunch of jumping jacks or sit-ups. All she wanted right now was to sleep. You'd be surprised how much you lose of your sleep quota when your parents are arguing twenty-four hours, seven days a week. The class hadn't started yet, so she took a seat on the bleachers. She sat beside Alli, who looked positively blissful.

"Hey." Clare greeted. Alli's head snapped up and she looked at her friend with a love-sick expression.

"Hi, Clare." She replied. She let out a dramatically long sigh and rested her cheek against her fist.

"Something wrong?" Clare asked, watching as the other girls filed in, taking a seat wherever they could. Alli gave Clare a grin.

"The exact opposite. It's just…I'm so…" Alli struggled for the right words. Clare decided to help. "Elated?" Clare offered. Alli nodded dreamily.

"One minute Drew and I are at each others' throats, the next we're an item!" Alli sighed happily and stared off into space again.

"Good for you, Alli. Drew seems like a nice guy." Clare responded. Alli was about to go off on her usual 'Drew-is-so-awesome' rant but stopped when they heard a whistle blow.

Coach Armstrong was running drills for the boys. Clare's eyes flashed to K.C. Their eyes locked. He offered a small, shy smile to her before resuming his task. Clare sighed. He was still trying to be nice to her. She couldn't understand why.

"You can't have him back, you know." Clare turned to Jenna, who was giving her a dirty look. Clare was stunned. Jenna almost never talked to her. So, it surprised Clare that the first thing her ex-best friend would say to her was actually an accusation. She arched a brow in confusion.

"Excuse me, who's said I wanted him back?" Clare questioned irately. Was she not even allowed to look at K.C.? She wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Clearly, you do. Or else you wouldn't be eyeballing him." Clare scoffed. Since when did glancing mean eyeballing? Clare had wanted to just leave it at that, but something inside of her snapped. Who was Jenna to be accusing her of wanting K.C. back? Who was Jenna to be talking to her at all?

"Wow, Jenna. I didn't think you'd be so paranoid as to think his _ex_ still wants him back." Clare shot back hotly. A small voice warned her to leave it at that, but she ignored it completely.

"Everyone knows you never really got over him." A few of the girls were staring to stare. Coach Armstrong was too busy with the boys to notice anything the girls were doing. That annoyed Clare. Football season or not, he should be attentive to everyone, not just the boys. But Clare was more annoyed with Jenna's comment.

"I don't know what kind of group you're hanging out with, but, I don't want K.C back and I never will." Clare rolled her eyes and hopped off the stands. She was done with Jenna and her attitude. She stopped suddenly when she heard Jenna's snarky comeback.

"Oh, please. I know you do. And I know you hate the fact that he chose me over you." A few girls gasped. Alli stared at Jenna like she was crazy. Clare had thought Jenna would be a little nicer to her, but Clare had guessed she was having a bad day. Either way, the uncalled for remark would not go ignored.

"Why would I want a cheater back anyways?" Clare asked, turning to face Jenna. Their eyes locked. The tension was thick in the area. Clare just couldn't understand why Jenna was picking on her.

"Because you still like him." Jenna responded with a shrug. Clare snorted.

"No, I like Eli." Clare stated bluntly. She should've been embarrassed, but she didn't have it in her at the moment. She felt Alli give her a small pat on the back, encouraging her. She was grateful to Alli for that.

"The weird, eleventh grade Goth kid? I doubt it. Who would downgrade to Eli once you've _had_ K.C.?" Clare clenched her teeth. _Downgrade?_ No one bad-mouthed Eli in front of her. Clare crossed her arms over her chest.

"For your information, Eli has more maturity and personality in his pinky than K.C. has in his whole body. I'd pick Eli over K.C. any day. Besides, Eli wouldn't cheat on me, even if you wore clothing two sizes too small for you while practically sitting on his lap." One girl let out a low whistle while a few others snickered. Clare felt quite proud. She knew Eli wouldn't ever cheat on her. It just wasn't his style.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jenna asked, her voice growing shrill. She stood up and marched over to Clare. All bets were off now. Clare was about to respond hastily that she hadn't meant that, but Clare wasn't about to back down.

"You said it, not me." Clare countered, smirking. It felt good to see Jenna fume silently, but Clare knew that she would regret this later.

"How dare you!" She hissed in a low voice. The other girls were now standing, eager to hear what would be said next. Where was that Coach Armstrong?

"How dare I? You're the hypocrite who accused me of changing my body to please others when you're the one who took diet pills!" Clare condemned. She'd be damned if she let Jenna have the last word. Jenna froze. Clare really didn't want to pull that card, but Jenna had deserved it.

"Well…" Jenna began. Clare turned and started to walk away, smugness radiating off of her. Alli followed suit, much to her surprise. "…well at least my mother isn't a whore!" Clare froze. She turned slowly to face Jenna. She was smiling slyly.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, her voice dropping dangerously. Clare would not stand for anyone talking about her parents.

"My brother saw your mom sneaking out with another man." Jenna retorted. Clare felt herself slowly losing control.

"That's a lie!" Clare responded hotly. Marital problems or not, Clare's mother would _never_ sneak around with another man. It wasn't possible. And she sure as hell was not going to find out through Jenna Middleton.

"No it isn't!" Jenna responded, stomping her foot. The two stared at each other, anger raging in their eyes. Clare stepped closer.

"Well, at least I have a mom." She hissed. Jenna's jaw dropped, as did the other females who were listening in. Never in a million years did Clare think she could be so harsh, but Jenna had no right to include her mother in this. Clare was surprised at what happened next.

Jenna walked over and slapped her. The girls around her gasped. Clare reeled and held her stinging cheek. Clare looked at Jenna, who looked as shocked as everyone else. Clare snapped. She walked over to Jenna and pushed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She questioned. But the question fell on deaf ears.

All hell broke loose. Both girls wrestled with each other. Shoving. Slapping. Hair pulling. Clare had never gotten in a fight before, but she was holding up pretty well.

It wasn't until K.C. pulled Jenna away and Connor pulled Clare away that the fighting ceased. Coach Armstrong stared at the two in awe. Never would e expect Jenna—from the power squad—and Clare, one of the smartest girls in this school, to fight.

"P-Principal's office now!" He commanded. Both girls yanked themselves out of the boys' grasp and huffed out of the gymnasium.

Principal Simpson stared at the two females in astonishment.

"You two…got in a fight?" He asked, incredulous. Both girls nodded. Clare folded her arms over her chest.

"H-How? Why?" He asked. He turned to Clare. She sighed.

"Jenna and I got into an argument and she hit me." Clare announced, sinking further into her seat. Archie turned to Jenna.

"Is this true?" He asked. Jenna nodded glumly. Principal Simpson sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Okay, I'll let you two off pretty easy, since this was your first offense. Jenna, for starting the fight, you have two weeks detention. Clare, you have one week. You two can get back to class." He announced. Both girls nodded and stood. Principal Simpson smiled.

"How about a handshake? A truce." Clare wanted to groan. She wasn't in the mood to even _look_ at her, let alone shake her hand. Both girls turned to each other and gave a harsh, single shake before walking out of the office. Clare looked at the time. She still had about half and hour until her next class.

"Clare? I'm sorry. I...I don't know why I said those things. T-They just started coming out and I-" Jenna began.

"Save it." Clare growled and walked away. She decided she should go to the bathroom and clean herself up.

The whole day, Clare avoided anyone and everyone, including Eli. She should have been worried when he didn't show up for English, but was, instead, rather happy.

Later that day, Clare was surprised, and disappointed, to find that she was in detention alone. Where was Bianca DeSousa? Where was Mark 'Fitz' Fitzgerald?

"Excuse me, Mr. Perino. Where is everyone?" Clare asked, slipping into a seat in the middle. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't think anyone else is supposed to be here today. So, if I may ask, why are _you_ here Ms. Edwards?" He asked, standing up.

"I got into a fight with Jenna Middleton." She admitted sheepishly. Dom Perino nodded understandingly.

"Should Ms. Middleton be here, too?" He questioned. Clare inwardly cringed. She's take Fitz over Jenna any day at this point. He stood up and exited the classroom, calling over his shoulder that he would return.

Clare smiled to herself. Mr. Perino didn't need to tell her to behave. She sighed and dropped her head on the desk. Maybe Mr. Perino would let her read a book to pass the time.

"Clare?" Startled, Clare jumped in her seat. She whirled around to face a confused Eli. She gulped. He advanced towards her. "You do know that school ended fifteen minutes ago, right?" He asked, smirking. Clare nodded, feeling foolish.

"Wait…" He stopped, realization dawning on him. "This is detention. Why do you have detention?" He interrogated, sitting in the seat behind her. Clare knew that she was a terrible liar, especially to the ever observant Eli. She was just going to have to suck it up and tell him.

"I got into a fight." She mumbled quickly. Eli reached out and gently fingered her cheek. She involuntarily winced. She had forgotten how hard Jenna had packed her punches.

"Yeah, I heard about that, but I didn't think it was real. Jenna Middleton, right?" He asked. She nodded gravely, feeling ashamed. For some odd reason, it seemed childish and uncharacteristic. She wondered if Eli would think badly of her.

"That's my girl!" He cheered, giving her a pat on the back. Clare gazed at him, confusion apparent on her face.

"You…aren't mad?" She asked. He shook his head vigorously.

"Mad? No way. I'm sure she had it coming to her." Clare shrugged, somewhat agreeing. His face fell slightly. "I heard the fight was about me and Guthrie. Is that true?" He asked. Clare sighed.

"Not entirely, but you were included. Something about K.C. being better than you. Of course, that couldn't ever be true. Things kind of went from bad to worse after that." She admitted, hoping to appear uncaring. She froze when she felt his lips connect with her cheek.

"That is totally cool of you, Clare." He grinned at her. She gave a half smile back, but she couldn't concentrate very well. Eli Goldsworthy had just kissed her cheek and called her cool. Her day officially seemed better.

"Come on. Detention isn't for you." She reluctantly followed him out of the classroom.

"I can't. I'll get in trouble." She started to pull back, but froze when she saw Mr. Perino staring at the two. Eli also froze.

She was confused when Mr. Perino stared up at the ceiling and started whistling a tune. He glanced at her for a minute and gave her a wink.

She followed Eli out of the hall and into the sunlight, giggling madly.

* * *

**Yay. Now, for those who think Jenna seemed to mean or too out of character, this is a somewhat current day fanfic, somewhat following the story line. So if Jenna is pregnant, she will experience paranoia, jealousy, rage, etc, etc.**

**I hoped you liked it. Reviews make me smile like the sun!**

**~S.S.**


	22. Falling

**Oh my gosh. I love your reviews. They rock. This little piece was inspired by my grandmother, who continues to amaze me with her long lasting marriage. She and my grandfather are literally my role-models for love. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Love is a leap of faith._

This was ridiculous, in Clare's opinion. Her English teacher had announced that they were to write an essay with those words as the starting point.

Clare tapped her pen irately against the desk. It was silent in her home. With her mother and father absent, Clare and Eli had plenty of time to work. The two were seated on the loveseat comfortably.

"This is absurd. Why on earth would she want us to write an essay on _love_?" Clare vented.

"Well, she said she want us to better understand the world's best romance novels by expressing our views on love. Personally, I think we finished our book reports a little too early and she needed to fill the gap between that and our next assignment." Eli explained.

"This is hard." She mumbled irritably. Eli smiled to himself and shook his head when she gave him an exasperated expression.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Clare. Just…write whatever comes to mind." He suggested. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She mulled over the sentence. How would she ever finish this assignment?

"Well, what are _you_ going to write about?" She questioned. He smiled and pulled out his already done article.

"'Love grows from one stage to another. Love does not jump.' By Prince Arusi Obi. So, you chose to disagree with the statement?" He nodded. Clare frowned as she skimmed through his essay. It was good. _Really good_.She sighed and handed it back to him.

"Okay, try to make the statement a question. If love is a leap of faith…" He trailed off to let her continue. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"If love is a leap of faith, what awaits us at the bottom?" Clare questioned, mostly to herself.

"That's a good start. Keep going." He encouraged. She wrote down the sentence and really tried to concentrate.

"Maybe pain is at the bottom. Maybe heartbreak. And, if you find the right person to love, they act as a bungee and prevent you from being hurt." She turned to Eli who nodded in understanding. He was surprised at how in depth she had ventured. Another thought occurred to her.

"Or, what if happiness is at the bottom, but people are just too afraid to jump, so they dance around the ledge?" Eli smirked at her.

"There, you go. Start writing." He instructed. Eli studied her as her pen worked furiously against the paper. She was adorable when she was focused. Her brows furrowed together and her lips moved silently as she made sure her sentences were correct and logical. He chuckled when she quickly crossed out a sentence.

"It's rude to stare, _Elijah_." She said suddenly, her eyes flashing to his face briefly. He frowned, but secretly liked the way she drawled out his full name, slow and leisurely.

"Just keep writing, Clare-bear." He teased. She turned to him and frowned deeply. She hated that nickname. Jenna had created that nickname for her and she _loathed_ it. He raised his hands up in an innocent gesture.

A half hour later, Clare had finished and was quite pleased with the results. She handed the rough draft to him and smiled when he finished with a nod of approval.

"This is pretty good." He praised. She stretched her arms above her head, ridding the knots in her back. She sighed and leaned back against her seat. His eyes watched her every move, enticed.

Acting on impulse, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in the briefest of seconds. His lips were soft and inviting. Clare pulled herself away from him and stared at him wildly when she had felt his teeth nibble her bottom lip. Her heart was beating frantically.

She was conflicted, a battle raging inside of her. A big part of her wanted him to do it again, but a small voice was nagging at her.

"W-Why?" She stuttered out, feeling stupid. Instead of being his usual self-assured self, Eli felt like he had done something wrong, by the look on her face.

"I thought it was obvious." He added a forced laugh, trying to make light of the current tension. But the awkwardness was heavy in the air. She stood up abruptly and turned away from him.

Standing, he made his way over to stand in front of her.

"I like you a lot, Clare. And I want-"

"You don't know what you want." She interrupted while shaking her head and taking a step back. Eli shook his head, growing annoyed. Could she at least let him finish? Could she at least hear his true feeling for her?

"Neither do you." He countered. "Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you." He added, advancing towards her. Every step closer he took, she stepped back. She gasped when her back hit the wall. She mustered up all of her frustration and forced it into a harsh glare.

"And why would that scare me?" She questioned hotly. He put both hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your fictional stories, or your faith. No, no, you know the real reason why you're scared?" He challenged, inching his way closer to her face. Her breathing hitched and caught in her throat.

"It's because you wanna be with me too." Clare shook her head, but there was no denying it. "Why are you afraid to be with me, Clare?" He asked, genuinely hurt and confused. His gaze was piercing, demanding an answer from her.

"Because you'll hurt me." She murmured her excuse, her eyes choosing to focus on his shoes.

"You can't know that! You won't even give me a chance. Were we not just discussing that love is a leap of faith?" He inquired.

"That's different!" She interrupted.

"How?" To that, she could not reply. They stared into each other's eyes. Sapphire clashing violently with emerald.

"Let me show you that there are nice guys out there. Let me show you how caring and trustworthy I can be. I want to be with you. I really do. I won't hurt you. So, take that leap, Clare." He pleaded. She could not answer. It was true. She liked Eli, probably more than she should.

But, would Eli be different? Or would he hurt her like K.C. had? Would he dump her for someone prettier or smarter?

She could never know. So, gathering up all the courage she had, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly. Her heart pounded and her mind went blank. All she could think about was how _right_ this felt. How he was her escape, her safe haven. If love is a leap of faith, then Clare just took the biggest plunge of her teenage life.

* * *

**Yay! I thought this piece was rather nice. **

**CLARE'S VIEW ON LOVE WAS BY ME! I'm serious. The whole 'if love is a leap of faith, what awaits us at the bottom' thing was created by yours truly.**

**I thought it was pretty poetic, so I went along with it. Also, I hope you don't kill me for taking the argument from **_**A Walk to Remember.**_** I effing love that movie! Go watch it if you haven't seen it! I would think Jamie would be a role-model for Clare. Review?**

**~S.S.**


	23. Birthday Wish

**Ello, mates! Here's another chapter for you all. Dedicated to my brother and one of my best friends. It was their birthdays! **

**Oh, Connor, what are you doing? I'm so worried about him. He's too sweet and naïve. What's your view on tonight's episode? I can't wait for Wednesday!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mornings were not on Clare's list of favorites, unless she was anticipating something. And today, she was.

For today, Clare Edwards was turning sixteen years old. Clare loved birthdays. Usually, her family got together and celebrated. Not only was this a milestone that Clare was passing, but it would mean her parents wouldn't argue. Even if it only lasted one night, it still made her happy.

Clare slid out of bed and into the washroom, where she took a quick shower. After dressing, she skipped downstairs to find her home empty. In the common room, she found a note from her father that stated he would be working late tonight and that he loved her.

Wandering into the kitchen, she found a note. It was from her mother, explaining that she was busy and would see Clare later.

"Not even a happy birthday…" She mumbled, dejected. After snacking on a mere piece of toast, she exited her house.

After arriving to school—at least an hour early—she was surprised to see Eli standing by the entrance. As soon as he saw her, he smirked and met her halfway.

"Happy birthday." He greeted. She smiled brightly, her sour mood instantly boosting.

"Thank you. I'm surprised you remembered. More so, that you are congratulating me, rather than saying something like 'it's another year closer to death.'" He feigned shock.

"So critical, Ms. Edwards, I am offended." She rolled her eyes, but her smile did not falter. "Besides, I remember important things like this." Clare blushed, her cheeks resembling a strawberry. She was happy to hear that her birthday was special to him.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked, walking up the stairs. He shrugged and followed her.

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered. They walked to her locker while she prepared for her first two classes.

"It was…lonely in my house." She admitted, rearranging her books into a neat order. If she was here early, she might as well clean her locker up a bit.

"Parents aren't home?" He asked. She nodded and turned to him, raising her eyebrow.

"And you?" She asked. He smiled then.

"No real reason." He was lying and she could tell. He seemed too excited for a Wednesday morning. When his phone vibrated, he looked down at the screen and smirked. Clare was suspicious.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked, closing her locker door. He quickly tucked away his phone in his pocket. A full blown smile adorned his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

"Blindfolding? Oh, I'm curious now." She laughed as he came up behind her and tied it around her eyes.

"Can you see?" He asked, rounding to stand in front of her. He waved his hand in front of her covered face.

"Nope." She responded, smiling. Grabbing both of her hands, Eli led her to the gym, smiling mischievously. Once arriving at the door, he pushed through it and led her to the center of the gymnasium.

"Okay, you can take it off now." She obliged and slowly pulled off the offending cloth.

"Surprise!" Clare jumped in astonishment. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit gym. Her face lit up in delight as she saw numerous familiar faces.

The gym was decorated with Christmas lights and balloons were scattered on the floor.

"All this is for me?" She questioned, disbelieving. Alli, who had been sitting in Drew's lap on one of the bleachers, skipped over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Of course, you silly girl. It's your sixteenth birthday!" She called. Clare let out a laugh of delight and returned the hug. "Now come on, it's cake time!" She pulled away from Clare and scurried to the other side of the room. She pulled out a couple of cupcakes, all lit by single candles.

"Wow." Clare laughed, staring at the sixteen cupcakes. Eli leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Make a wish." His breath tickled her and a blush crept up to her cheeks. It intensified as Adam let out a small wolf whistle.

Taking a deep breath and conjuring up a wish, she blew out all sixteen candles. Applause filled the room.

"Present time!" Alli announced, running out of the gym with Drew in tow.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" Clare asked, turning to Adam. Connor smiled shyly.

"Mr. Simpson gave me permission." He explained. Clare smiled and hugged him. She turned around and gaped when Drew and Alli walked in with colorfully wrapped boxes.

With a hand on the small of her back, Eli led her to the bleachers. She sat down and smiled nervously.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Clare chided. Adam sat beside her and bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Of Course we did. You only turn sixteen once." Alli placed the boxes of presents in front of her and sat on her right. Clare faced a large variety of boxes.

"Open the blue one first. It's from Drew and me." Alli commanded. Clare reached and picked up the miniature sized blue box at the top of the stack. Alli grabbed the tiny pink bow on top and placed it on her head. Clare giggled and pulled at the wrapping paper.

She pulled open the box and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Alli. Thank you, Drew. These are very cute." She reached over and hugged her friend.

"Well, when I saw these hoop earrings, I thought of you." Alli replied with a grin. Drew smiled and, reaching over, ruffled her curly locks. Clare pulled off her earrings and replaced them with Alli's. She safely tucked away her old earrings in her pocket.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Clare laughed at Alli's enthusiasm and reached down to grab a large red box.

"That's from Wesley, Dave and me." Connor announced from his seat on the floor. Clare smiled and pulled at the gift wrap. Opening the box, she discovered a small telescope pack.

"This is really cool! Thank you." Setting aside her new gift, she walked over and hugged each of them. Dave shrugged.

"It was Connor's idea. He said you had mentioned something about liking the sky or something like that." Clare smiled and returned to her seat. Next, she picked up a medium green box.

"That's from me!" Adam called excitedly, rocking on his heels. Clare smiled as she tore open the wrapping paper and picked up the three-quarter black sweater.

"Gracie might not have had a great sense of style, but my mom always has." He explained. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, wishing her a happy birthday. Alli sauntered over to where the cupcakes sat and handed one to Clare. They all grabbed a cupcake and began to eat.

"Shoot! Class is about to start!" Alli feigned surprise and looked down at her wrist.

"Babe, you aren't wearing a watch." Drew mumbled. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, towing him out of the gym. She gave Eli a small wink before walking out completely.

"Catch you later, birthday girl!" She called as the doors shut behind her. Clare smiled and started to throw away the trash.

"Yeah, we should go, too. _Right_, guys?" Adam emphasized with a subtle tilt of the head. Wesley and Dave caught on and left.

"Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Connor mumbled to himself, utterly confused.

"I'll give you a cupcake to keep your mouth shut and walk out of the room." Adam mumbled to Connor and waved a cupcake in front of his face.

"Agreed." Connor snatched the cupcake from his hand and left without as much as a glance behind. Clare was oblivious to those around her.

"I'll see you soon, Clare." Adam called, also exiting.

Eli smirked and walked over to Clare.

"Everyone was too nice. This is great." Clare said as she put on her new sweater. Eli pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She looked down at it and smiled shyly.

"I wanted to give it to you, you know, alone." He replied calmly. She snickered quietly at the black wrapping paper and tore it off. Her heart beats increased as she opened the jewelry box.

She gasped at what lay inside. A necklace. She pulled it out with deliberate slowness. The chain was thin. The jewel was a topaz, her birthstone.

"It's…beautiful." She mumbled. He smiled and fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah, well, my mom helped me pick it out. Do you want me to put it on?" He asked. She nodded and turned her back to him. She picked up her choppy hair and let him clasp on her gift.

"There." He mumbled. She turned back around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Eli." She whispered. Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up and kissed his cheek. She backed away, blushing at her own boldness.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her bag. "Time for class." He took her hand with his free one.

The day seemed to pass by in a blur. Clare was surprised at how many people actually knew her birthday. It—surprisingly—pleased her.

When the day ended, Eli gave her a ride home. 'A special treat' is what he had said. Clare was surprise, and hurt, that the house was still empty. She called both of her parents' cell phones, but received no answer.

When the door bell suddenly rang, she was shocked that it was a package addressed to her. She signed for it and quickly brought it into the living room.

She grinned as she read the note. It was a birthday present from Darcy. A small bracelet was beautifully crafted by Darcy and some of the children she had been working with.

Clare's cheerfulness intensified when she received another package from her aunt. No note, just a small notebook. In her aunt's beautiful calligraphy, was her name, followed by the word' diary.'

Clare decided to wait for her parents to come. She waited. And waited. And _waited_.

She suddenly bolted awake when she heard yelling. She looked at the time. Eleven o' clock on the dot. She had fallen asleep on the couch and her neck bothered her. She slowly made her way into the hallway, where her parents were arguing.

She stood there, in plain sight, for a good ten minutes before her parents noticed her. Before they could speak, she did.

"I was waiting. I've _been_ waiting. Where were you two?" She hissed. Her mother sighed.

"We were at work."

"Until eleven at night?" Clare asked, incredulous. Her mother was a bad liar. Her father sighed deeply.

"It's late. Go to sleep." He commanded.

"Do you know what to day is?" This shocked Mr. And Mrs. Edwards. Their daughter looked so _angry_. They struggled to remember the date.

"Shit." Her father cursed under his breath. Suddenly, they remembered.

"Oh, Clare. I'm so sorry! We didn't-" Her mother began.

"Save it." Clare interrupted angrily. Turning, she stomped her way up the stairs. Before she even reached her room, they were arguing again. Clare was so angry. Why couldn't they just get along? They had been arguing so much, they didn't even remember their daughter's own birthday!

When her phone vibrated in her pocket, she was surprised it was Eli. Her anger instantly vanished, replaced with nervousness.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Just calling to say happy birthday, again." Clare found solace in his voice. Crawling into bed, she began her late night conversation with him, expressing all her resentment and hurt.

"That sucks, Clare. I really does." Clare smiled softly.

"Thanks." She whispered. She winced when suddenly she heard a crash. Another broken dish. She sighed deeply, a headache beginning to form.

"I wish I could just escape, if only for a while." It had escaped her lips before she had time to stop it.

"Want me to come and get you?" He asked. She found herself saying 'yes' before she could stop herself. Half an hour later, they were sitting a block away from her house, in Morty, just talking.

She sighed when she looked at the time. It was already past one in the morning.

"I should go." She mumbled. He nodded, started up the car, and made a u-turn and parked outside her door. Just before she exited, he stopped her.

She turned to him and was surprised when his lips collided with hers. It was short and sweet, but held so much emotion, it startled Clare.

"Happy birthday." He whispered. She nodded in thanks and, numbly, made her way through the back door and into her room. All was silent in the Edwards household as she crawled into bed.

Sleep soon took her.

Oh, yes. This was the best birthday _ever._

* * *

**This is for all the birthdays in August! Review!**

**~S.S.**


	24. Bleed

**Howdy! Who else was surprised by tonight's episode? Here's my view:**

**I feel bad for Jenna. I'm mad at K.C. but I can understand where he's coming from. Though it doesn't justify his decision. I'm glad Connor is okay. OMG (yes, I said it) I cannot wait for tomorrow night! Grr! **

**Well, lemme shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

English was Clare's favorite class. She enjoyed the discussions, the books, and even the work. And, having Eli Goldsworthy as her partner was _definitely_ a perk.

Usually, Clare was very attentive, but today, she couldn't pay any attention to her teacher, Ms. Dawes. Her mind was too preoccupied.

Her head was filled only of Eli. She knew school was important, but who could blame her? All teenage girls had their moments.

Every time she thought of him, her heart beat spiked. He was just so…_perfect_. Everything about him made her get this warm feeling in her stomach.

This whole period seemed to drag along lethargically.

"Clare!" Ms. Dawes gasped out her name. Startled, Clare looked up at her teacher's horrified expression. She then noticed that everyone in the room had the same expression as her teacher. Even Eli looked disturbed.

Clare was utterly confused. What was going on? She struggled to come up with something to say. She licked her lips nervously. But, she was surprised to taste blood.

Her eyes traveled down to her desk, where she was surprised to see a pool of blood.

_Oh._

She pinched her nose tightly and stood. Ms. Dawes just looked pale.

"It's just a nosebleed. I'll be fine." Clare tried to comfort her distraught teacher, her voice coming out somewhat strangely. Everyone was looking at her wildly. Despite her embarrassment, she tried to remain calm. If her adrenaline pumped too much, the bleeding would only increase.

"C-Can someone take her to the n-nurse's office?" Ms. Dawes stuttered. Eli stood and, putting his arm around her shoulder, directed her out of the classroom.

_Oh great._ Clare thought. Here she was, with the object of her affection, and she looked like a bloody mess.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a couple of minutes. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. When the air is dry, like today, my nostrils crack from the dryness." Clare felt utterly mortified. _Way to go, Clare. Why don't you tell him about wax-build up next?_ She thought. Eli nodded, understanding.

"That sucks." He said simply, directing her into the nurse's office. The nurse let out a dramatically long sigh and told Clare to pinch her nose and tilt her head back. She then left, murmuring something about a kid who fainted.

Clare sighed and, instead of pinching her nose, traveled to the small bathroom. She bent over and let the blood drip from her nose.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing by the doorway. She stared at him through her peripheral vision.

"If I pinch and tilt my head, I'll just swallow blood. If I do it this, the blood will clot. The nurse doesn't know what she's talking about." Eli surprised her by bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, turning the faucet on and cleaning off the dry blood caked onto her face. He shook his head, refusing to say anything.

"Come on, tell me." She pleaded. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This is just so…._weird._" He chuckled. "You know, some say that nosebleeds are caused by perverted thoughts?" Clare gaped and let out a small laugh from surprise.

"That's ridiculous." She scoffed. She noticed that the blood had stopped and she tried off any remaining blood.

"_Touchy_, Ms. Edwards." He drawled out slowly. He took a few steps closer to her. She took deep calming breathes. _Stay calm, Clare_. She chided herself.

"Are you so defensive because it's true? Have you been thinking about me?" He joked. He snickered when her face turned a bright red.

"B-Be quiet! Don't be so self-assured, Eli. There's no way I would be thinking about you." She lied. She moved to step out of the bathroom. But, he was faster. He shut the door and smiled crookedly.

"Really?" He asked, advancing towards her. She couldn't step back, for the bathroom was too small.

"Y-Yes. Now, move." Despite saying this, she didn't make any movement to leave. He smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You, Clare, are a bad liar." His breath tickled her ear. He was so close. All she had to do…

"Crap!" She exclaimed as she felt the familiar trickle of blood slide down her upper lip. Eli barked out a laugh and went to her help her.

"Told ya." He grinned. She rolled her eyes as she tried to control the bleeding. "Shut up." She grumbled. She couldn't control her erratic heart when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She jumped suddenly when there was banging on the door.

"What are you two doing in there, get out!" Called the nurse from outside. "If you two are having sex in there, you are going to be in so much trouble!" Clare sighed as the blood rushed to her face. _This nosebleed will never end_.

* * *

**Ha-ha. My twin sister, xXSilent MelodyXx, was the inspiration for this fanfic. She's a chronic nose bleeder. I, on the other hand, have never experienced a nosebleed before. This is dedicated to her! Review if you liked it. Just for kicks, feel free to PM the hell out of her. (She's totally going to freak!)**

**~S.S.**


	25. Saint

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews. They are all so sweet. To everyone who asked about the nosebleeds. Yes. In some strange cases, that has actually happened. My friends have had pervy thoughts and nosebleeds at the same time, but it could be coincidental. All the facts about nosebleeds come from my twin.**

**OMG! I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm seriously too obsessed with this show. I larva (lol) Wesley. I know too many people like him in real life. Yay! The play was cheesy but the kiss was so intense! And of course Riley and Zane FTW!**

**This little one-shot is a Jenna/Clare friend fic. If you don't like Jenna even interacting with Clare, then don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare let out a sigh of relieve when the bell suddenly rang. Finally, school was over. The weekend had finally arrived!

After collecting her books and bag, she scurried to her locker. She was surprised to see Eli leaning casually up against the one beside hers.

"Hey." She greeted, stuffing her books into her locker.

"Took you long enough. I was waiting for…" He looked up at the hallway clock and gasped. "…two and a half minutes!" Clare rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her laugh, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Ready?" He asked when she closed her locker. She nodded and followed him out of the main building entrance. Lately, Eli had been driving Clare home. Even though she didn't live too far from the school, she was grateful for the extra time she had with him. She was about to say something, when she saw something strange.

"Wait." It had come out in a low whisper, but Eli had heard it. He stopped and turned to Clare. Her eyes were latched onto Jenna Middleton. She was crying and slumped on the floor. Clare was about to turn and leave her, but she couldn't bring herself to. Clare just wasn't that person.

"Where are you-" Eli began to say, but Clare cut him off.

"I'll be back in a minute. Wait there." She called over her shoulder. Eli followed, but stayed behind far enough not to intrude, but close enough to watch. She walked over to the crying blonde and sat beside her.

Jenna, noticing someone sitting next to her, looked up and into the blue eyes of a familiar friend.

"C-Clare-bear." She stated. Jenna gave a weak smile to her and started to wipe her tears.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked. "Where's Alli? Or K.C.?" She asked. _Those are her real friends. They are her support system._ Clare thought to herself. Jenna cringed when she heard K.C.'s name being said.

"A-Alli is busy with Drew." Jenna mumbled. Clare nodded, understanding.

"What about K.C.?" Clare noticed her cringe this time. Jenna looked up into Clare's eyes. Clare noticed tears collecting. Jenna whimpered as she threw herself into Clare's arms. Clare was surprised, but didn't push her away. She looked over to Eli, but he shrugged. Clare turned back to the sobbing girl before her and started to rub her back in slow, soothing motions.

"I-I am so scared, Clare!" She cried harder. Clare was confused, but felt sympathetic to the usually jovial cheerleader.

"About what, Jenna?" Clare was assuming the worse now. Was she in trouble? Was a family member of hers dying?

"I…I'm…" Jenna couldn't finish.

"You can tell me." Clare whispered softly. Jenna shook her head and scooted away from her. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Y-You'll judge me. You already hate me." Jenna whimpered as a sob racked her body.

"That's not true, Jenna." Clare put a hand on her shoulder. "First of all, I don't hate you. You hurt me, badly, but I could never bring myself to hate you. Dislike? Maybe. Hate? Never. Second, I won't judge you. '_Let he who is without sin, cast the first stone.'_" Clare quoted. Jenna nodded slowly and looked up. Different shades of blue mingled as Jenna whispered.

"I'm pregnant." This surprised Clare, but she remained calm and nodded in understanding. She was not expecting this. "I'm already about five months along. I'm scared, Clare. I don't know the first thing about being a single mom." Jenna whispered and, leaning forward, rested her forehead against Clare's shoulder.

"Wait, single mom? K.C. isn't going to support you?" Clare asked, shocked. She didn't expect that from K.C.

"H-He wanted me to have an abortion." This, again, struck Clare as strange. Clare was raised to believe that abortion was wrong, unless under supreme circumstances. But this was her personal belief.

"And you didn't want to." Clare finished. Jenna nodded.

"It would also be dangerous if I aborted it now, so late in the pregnancy." Clare nodded and wrapped her arms around Jenna.

"Do you have anybody supporting you?" Clare knew little about Jenna's family, only that she had a brother.

"Only my brother. My dad isn't with us at the moment and I never knew my mom." Jenna let out a slow sigh as she shook violently.

"Did you consider adoption?" Clare asked. Jenna shook her head slowly.

"I can't give up my baby to strangers." She mumbled. Clare sighed. She knew better than to get mixed up with others and their problems. But Jenna, at one time, was her friend. She couldn't just leave her alone.

"Well, you have your brother, right? And I think you should call your dad. He should know." Jenna nodded and pulled away. She wiped her eyes. Clare stood up and held a hand out for her. Jenna took it and stood, but she didn't let go of Clare's hand.

"You know, you can come to me if anything." Clare added seriously. Jenna nodded earnestly.

"T-Thank you…for everything, Clare. You really are a saint." Yanking her hand, she pulled Clare into a brief hug. She smiled softly before turning and walking away. Clare turned and walked to Eli, who looked confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing that her eyes were clouded with tears. She only noticed them when they slid down her cheeks. He wiped away a few with his thumb, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," She whispered. "I'm okay. It's just…" She trailed off, trying to figure out the right words. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close, directing her to Morty.

"Sometimes, when you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, it's nice to know that you aren't alone. That you have someone who cares enough to be the helping hand." She finally stated. Eli nodded and pressed his lips to her head.

"It's even better when they have a saint watching over them."

* * *

**Yay! I liked that. I don't like Jenna, but I really wanted her to interact with Clare in a non-violent sort of way. I hope you liked it! Review?**

**~S.S. **


	26. Snapped pt 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm in a bit of a grumpy mood. Dermatologist appointments suck. Especially when you have to wait for an hour to see the doctor! Anyways, let me be quiet and get on with my review!**

**Well, I'm satisfied until next week. I'm glad they didn't rush Eli and Clare's relationship. But, I can't wait until next week to see the awesomeness that is Eclare!**

**Aww, Riley and Zane are so cute together! And Anya is so nice to Wesley. =)**

**Anyways, this will be a double-whammy, since I'm in such a loving mood. You guys rock.**

**This fanfiction is a request from escaperealityforawhile who asked for a one-shot from Eli's POV. This is his POV from chaper 21. Please don't kill me if it's terrible, people!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I knew something was strange the minute I received those strange looks. I could hear people whispering about me. Normally, I wouldn't give a damn, but when Clare's name was mention, I perked up a bit.

I had missed the better part of the day. Better being because I had all those classes with Clare. Stupid doctor's appointment. I would've put it off for another day, but my father insisted. Then again, it had been a year since my last appointment.

Adam rushed up to me, smiling. I held out my fist and he tapped his to mine.

"Where have you been, man?" He asked, turning to walk down the hall. I followed behind.

"I had an appointment. What's the newest rumor about now? Did Fitz tell everyone I sleep in a casket or something?" I asked. Adam gave me a strange look, probably to see if I was joking. I was. I may be interested in death, but not that much.

"No. It's actually about Clare. She got in a fight. People are saying you were mentioned, along with her ex, K.C." I froze and turned to him. I knew my face showed disbelieve.

"Clare? No way." It just wasn't possible. He shrugged and we parted ways. I sat through my remaining classes, eager to see Clare.

Once the final bell rang, I jumped up and dashed out of the room. I waited by her locker, anxious for her arrival. When ten minutes passed, I started to look for her. I poked my head through different doors. All of the classrooms were pretty much empty.

When I reached Mr. Perino's room, I was surprised to see her there. Her curly auburn locks fell around her bend head.

"Clare?" I called. She spun around and stared at me, surprised. I smirked at her. Sometimes, she could be so cute. I pulled myself together and walked towards her.

"You do know that school ended fifteen minutes ago, right?" I asked. She nodded, her cheeks tinting a rose color. It just made her look cuter.

"Wait…" I said, realization hitting me like a brick. After school? In an empty classroom? All the pieces fit. "This is detention. Why do you have detention?" I asked, confused. I sat beside her. I watched as her face contorted into one of confliction.

"I got into a fight." She mumbled. I could feel my eyes get wide as I noticed a small bruise on her cheek. Without thinking, I let my fingers touch her soft skin. She winced. I felt a small bubble of anger well up inside of me.

"Yeah, I heard about that, but I didn't think it was real. Jenna Middleton, right?" I asked. I hoped I hid the anger. She nodded. I noticed, by her tiny pout and watery eyes, she was ashamed. Why? I couldn't even begin to fathom.

"That's my girl!" I cheered, patting her back. She looked into my eyes, her cobalt eyes shining with confusion. God, this girl drove me nuts.

"You…aren't mad?" I could tell she was genuinely surprised. I shook my head, my hair flopping back and forth.

"Mad? No way. I'm sure she had it coming to her." Clare shrugged, somewhat agreeing with me. My smile faltered. "I heard the fight was about me and Guthrie. Is that true?" I asked. Clare sighed deeply. I couldn't help but watch her lips. _Snap out of it, you idiot._ I mentally slapped myself for being easily distracted.

"Not entirely, but you were included. Something about K.C. being better than you. Of course, that couldn't ever be true. Things kind of went from bad to worse after that." She admitted. Although she tried to appear nonchalant, I could tell she was somewhat hurt and annoyed. Again, without thinking, I acted. I pressed my lips against her cheek, happiness bubbling inside of me. Clare Edwards cared about me enough to fight some blonde cheerleader.

"That is totally cool of you, Clare." I grinned at her. I knew there was a reason I was falling for this awesome girl. She gave a half smile back, but I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Come on. Detention isn't for you." I said, standing up. She reluctantly followed me out of the classroom.

"I can't. I'll get in trouble." She started to pull back, but suddenly froze when her eyes locked on something to our left. I turned and froze, too. Mr. Perino. I cursed my luck.

Much to my surprise, Mr. Perino stared up at the ceiling and started whistling a tune. I watched as he glanced at Clare for a minute and gave her a wink. I grinned and led her out of the school.

She followed, all the while giggling madly.

"Wow." She breathed. I nodded in agreement. I froze when I saw K.C. standing by Morty. He was _glaring_ at Clare. Having longer legs, I strode past him and to the passenger door, opening it. Clare was about to follow, but was pulled back when K.C. grabbed her arm.

My animalistic nature stepped in and I quickly put myself between them, glaring at K.C. No one—and I mean _no one_—touched Clare like that.

"Get in the car." I whispered to her. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. She seemed to sense that I could handle this. Unsurprisingly, she didn't glare at K.C. as she brushed past him and into the car. She kept the window rolled down to listen in.

"Who the hell are you, her bodyguard?" K.C. hissed.

"That's none of your business. Now, move. You're in my way." Something clicked in me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a jock like him right now.

"It is my business, when _she_ makes me girlfriend cry." Was he trying to be intimidating? Because, he was failing miserably.

"_She_ has a name. It's Clare." I hissed back. "And I'm sorry your little girlfriend can't take an insult, but from what I hear, Jenna was the instigator." This didn't surprise K.C.

"Move." I ordered. Despite bumping into me purposely, I was a bit smug. I walked over to the driver's seat and slid in. My adrenaline was still pumping, but it felt good to put a person in his place.

"Thanks." She mumbled as I eased my way out of the parking lot.

"For?" I asked, heading into the street.

"Sticking up for me." I nodded, understanding.

"Any time." I smirk, feeling pride swell in me. Oh, my ego was huge right now. When we arrived at her place, she gave me a smile. She surprised me by leaning over and kissing my cheek.

Her lips were soft against my cheek. She pulled away, her cheeks turning red, and fled the car. She turned and waved before opening the door and entering her home.

I made my way home, feeling ecstatic. I couldn't help but chuckle at a thought. Clare Edwards, a modern day saint, was a scrapper.

* * *

**Did I disappoint? Or was I pretty good? I hoped you liked it! Review?**

**~S.S.**


	27. First Impression

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that the updates have been sort of late, but this week has been kind of hectic for me. **

**Well, I've been getting some requests for fanfictions. I welcome them whole-heartedly. Though, I can't guarantee that I'll pick all of them, I'll make an effort to write the ones I do pick. Please don't be discouraged if I don't pick them. It will probably be because I couldn't write it. But if I can, you bet I probably will. You guys deserve the best!**

**I cannot wait for Monday. I'll literally die from anticipation. Did you guys see Adam get all defensive and punch some kid in the gut? And why is Eli mad? And what did he do to make Clare ask him 'What did you do?' Gah, I'm going nuts!**

**Anyways, as per usual, I love all of your reviews. They give me the boost to kick procrastination in the ass.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Clare dashed down the halls, stopping briefly to hug someone or tell them something. She was excited. Anyone could see that. What I couldn't understand was why. When she saw me, she picked up speed and slammed into me. I stumbled back, but remained grounded.

"Eli!" She called excitedly, wrapping her arms around my torso. My cheeks grew uncomfortably hot at the unexpected gesture. I gave her back a small pat. She pulled away and grinned at me widely.

"What's the story, morning glory? You're a little too hyper for school today." I joked. She jabbed my shoulder playfully, but my comment didn't faze her.

"Darcy is coming back!" She squealed from excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at her upbeat energy.

"And who's Darcy?" I asked, leaning against the lockers. Her smile faltered.

"I haven't told you about Darcy?" She asked, incredulous. I was happy to see that she was hurt by the idea of keeping a secret from me. I shook my head no and she frowned.

"Oh. Well, I'll tell you all about it at lunch." She said. As if on cue, the bell rang. I nodded and smirked at her. She gave me a fleeting smile before walking off.

And when lunch came, I heard everything about Darcy. How old she was. Who her past boyfriends were. The birthmark above her right eye. I heard about _everything_. Clare was so descriptive. Adam listened half-heartedly.

"And she's coming back! Tomorrow! I'm so excited!" I smiled as she finished.

"That's nice." Adam murmured for the umpteenth time. I rolled my eyes at his automatic responses.

"That's cool, Clare. I know your parents must be excited, too." She shook her head.

"It's a surprise! Darcy made me promise not to tell." I nodded in understanding.

"Wait, how is she getting home?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I have some money saved up. I think I can afford a taxi." I snorted. She looked up at me in surprise.

"I can drive the two of you." I offered. Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips.

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving. When I nodded, she giggled. "Thank you so much!" I fought the urge to grab her and kiss her right then and there. She could be so cute sometimes. The bell rang and the three of us headed to English class.

Throughout the period, we passed notes back in forth, setting a plan for tomorrow morning. It felt good to make her smile so much.

The following morning, I picked Clare up at five-thirty in the morning. She was surprisingly peppy.

"A little too much coffee this morning?" I asked, driving towards the highway. She rolled her eyes and smiled. All the while, she remained silent, her leg fidgeting.

"Thanks again for doing this, Eli. It really means a lot to me." I smiled and glanced at her for a brief minute.

"Any time." I responded. "You must love your sister a lot. I just hope I don't scare her away." Clare laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I love her a lot. But, she isn't easily scared." From my peripheral vision, I could see her looking around the hearse.

"Where is she going to sit?" She asked worriedly. I smiled.

"I have two seatbelts in the back." I slowed to a stop as we neared the airport. I was shocked to see how an hour had already passed.

"Do I want to know why?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. Finally, we arrived. We parked the car in the airport parking lot and entered. The airport was crowded. She grabbed my arm and headed into the direction that read Gate 21.

We waited patiently for ten minutes. Finally, an announcement was made about a certain plane landing.

"That's Darcy's flight!" She called excitedly. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you're here." She looked down at her shoes. "I really want you to meet Darcy." My heart raced, but I merely nodded.

"I'm glad, too." I admitted. I gripped her shoulder when a flurry of people headed our way. I held her close, annoyed at the proximity of some people.

"That's her!" She called, pointing to a lone figure who looked lost. "Darcy!" Clare called, waving her arm frantically. I released my hold when Darcy smiled and raced over to us. She dropped her bag and hugged Clare tightly.

I smiled fondly, thinking of my little sister back home. I pulled out a pack of tissues when Clare started crying. She thanked me and dabbed her eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you, kiddo!" Darcy pulled Clare into another hug and kissed her forehead. Clare giggled.

"Me too, Darcy. I've missed you so much!" Clare responded. Darcy's eyes wandered to me. Her eyes widened, as well as her smile.

"Oh! This is my friend, Eli." Clare stepped aside so that we were face to face. I outstretched my hand. She shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Eli."

"Likewise. Clare could not stop talking about you." Darcy threw her arm around Clare's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Let's go." I directed them out of the terminal and into the parking lot. I felt sheepish when Darcy gaped at her transportation.

"You own a hearse?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I nodded. Care looked worried, but was instantly relieved when Darcy grinned.

"Well, _this_ should be interesting." I opened up the back for Darcy and opened the passenger door for Clare. Once both girls were buckled in, I settled into my seat and drove off. I was surprised that Morty had survived this long. I could only hope it lasted.

"So, Clare, Eli is your friend?" I could hear the suggestion Darcy implied with that question. Clare could not.

"Yeah. We're actually English partners." She explained. I heard Darcy make a small noise of understanding.

"So, tell me everything I missed." Clare's eyes grew wide.

"I'd rather hear about you, Darce." Clare hoped to change the subject, but Darcy would not hear of it.

"Later. Now, go. And hold nothing back." And Clare did not. She explained _everything_. I was shocked to hear some of these things myself.

"Wait. You _bit_ Wesley's neck?" I couldn't help but ask. Darcy laughed from the back, and I turned to see Clare blushing profusely.

"Moving on!" She excused, switching to talking about this year.

"A boob job? Really?" Darcy asked, her voice painted with disgust. I listened with mild interest until she started talking about her parents. Darcy interjected every now and again to ask a question.

I could hear Clare's voice grew heavy with emotion. Reaching over for a brief second, I touched her hand. She threw me a small smile.

"And what about you two?" Darcy asked, suddenly very interested.

"I'm merely the chauffer." I explained, turning a corner. She scoffed, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Umm, Darce? Maybe we could talk about that _upstairs_?" Clare hissed at her older sister. When we finally arrived, Darcy was halfway through telling a story about her adventures in Kenya.

"Well, here's our stop. Let's go inside, Clare. Mom and Dad are probably up." Darcy began, unbuckling herself.

"Thanks for the ride, Eli. Appreciate it." She gave my shoulder a small squeeze. I nodded and stepped out of the car. I came to the rear of the car and opened it up. She slid out and waited by the door. Clare had stepped out and stood before me.

"Thanks for everything, Eli. I'll IM you later." Standing on her tiptoe, she surprised me with a quick peck on the cheek. She sped over to Darcy. While Clare worked on the lock, Darcy had turned to me and smiled.

I smiled as I slid into the car and drove home. Darcy? Check. Next, I would have to work on Clare's mom.

* * *

**I promise, tomorrow's chapter will be posted earlier. I hope you liked it! Review?**

**~S.S.**


	28. Love for Sale

**My grandmother likes Degrassi. It's hilarious to watch her watch it. While watching it, she'll ask me a bunch of questions. It's too cute.**

**By the way, she doesn't like Dave. xD She's too funny. Anyways, this piece was inspired by the last episodes shown. I would buy Wesley in the auction!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I'm glad Eli and I are back to being…normal. That is, if you can call it that. Our flirting has been dropped down to a minimum, but the initial attraction is still there.

Adam and Eli had caught up with me at my locker, waiting so we could all eat lunch together. The halls were quiet as I closed my locker. We all turned when we heard the clicking of heels. Anya Macpherson was waving at us, trying to catch up. I recognized her from the announcement she had with the school's student body president.

She stopped when she reached us, smiling shyly with pleading eyes.

"Can I help you?" Eli asked warily. She nodded eagerly.

"I know this is short notice, but can I ask the two of you for a favor? Please?" She looked so freaked, staring from Adam to Eli.

"Okay…" Adam said, uncertainly.

"We didn't make enough money from our last fundraiser. It was an eligible bachelor auction. We were considering doing it again, but we are short on males. Can I ask you guys for your help? Please? It will only be for eighth period." From the look on their faces, I knew the answer already. I felt bad. It was for the school.

"It can't be that bad, guys. Adam, you have remedial gym eighth period, which you hate." Anya threw me a small smile. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, but he knew I had a point.

"You owe me." He glared at me. I smiled brightly and nodded. I knew exactly how to pay him back. I turned to Eli, but he was already shaking his head.

"Please, Eli!" Anya and I asked in unison. His eyes darted from Anya to me.

"Pretty please? It's for the school and you'd be helping out!" Anya reasoned, interlacing her fingers together.

"Eli, if you truly are my friend, you won't make me do this alone." Adam glared. Eli let out a dramatically long sigh. He locked eyes with mine, before he nodded.

"Fine!" He finally admitted defeat, throwing his hands up in the air. Anya giggled and handed them a paper with information on it. Adam and Eli turned to me when she left, glaring.

"I know, I know. I'll pay you both back." I sighed. We passed through our remaining classes until eighth period came. I managed to duck out of Geometry with Coach Armstrong and ran to the gymnasium, where a member of the football team was being auctioned. I stood in the back and searched through the crowd of bachelors. I finally spotted them.

Adam looked nervous, while Eli looked bored. When Adam saw me, he gave me an exasperated expression. I smiled and gave him the 'ok' sign. Finally, Adam was announced and auctioned. I was surprised when many girls auctioned. Finally, when they reached thirty-five, he was auctioned off to a pretty girl with long black hair. I tried to hold back my giggles when his cheeks flushed crimson.

For some strange reason, my heart leapt when Eli stepped up for his auction. Anya started off the bidding with five dollars. I was shocked to see at least four girls' hands shoot up. The price went from five to twenty five in an instant. One girl was about to win, but something inside of me popped.

"Thirty!" I blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at me. Eli's eyes got wide and a smirk adorned his face. My cheeks flushed and I offered a small smile. This was _so_ embarrassing.

"O-Okay, do I hear thirty-five?" Unfortunately, one girl in particular was too persistent. We had already made our way up to fifty dollars.

"Seventy dollars!" I announced, raising the stakes. The girl, a young girl with blonde hair, gave me a small smile of defeat. Anya asked if any one wanted to make another bid.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold, to the pretty lady for seventy dollars!" There was applause and a few wolf-whistles. My face flushed as Eli passed me, purposely bumping into me in a playful manner.

I followed him into the hallway, where a few of the auction winners were chatting.

"So, seventy dollars _just_ to hang out with me?" He teased, leading me to his locker. He leaned against it and smirked at me. I bit my lip shyly.

"Don't sound so cocky, Eli. I only did it to…" I trailed off, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Hang out with me?" He finished.

"No!" I lied, a little too excitedly. His eyes shined with mirth. He was actually enjoying this!

"No, of course not. You can do that whenever you want. You were just jealous."

"No, I wasn't! I just didn't want you to get auctioned off to some freshman who would just babble nonsense."

"Just admit that you couldn't _stand_ the idea of a girl hanging out with me." Before I could protest, he gave me that look of his, the one where he knows I'm lying.

"So?" I asked, getting defensive. "I was just being nice. Besides, this _is_ a fundraiser. I wanted to help my school." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Would you believe me if I said I was flattered?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You? Flattered?" I asked, incredulous. He shrugged and leaned his face closer to mine.

"Well, at least I know I'm worth at least seventy-dollars in your opinion." My cheeks flushed, but I rolled my eyes.

"You are worth more than that." I respond turning around and walking away. He easily caught up with me. He casually threw his arm over my shoulders. I flushed at the gesture.

"So," He began, leading me to my final class. "I'll pick you up at eight, tonight, then." I turned and gawked at him.

"Don't you think _I_ should be the one deciding where we go and what we do?" I asked. He pretended to think about it before shaking his head.

"Nah, it's more fun if I surprise you." I rolled my eyes and shrugged his shoulder off. He caught my wrist before I headed into class.

"And Clare?" He called, sounding innocent. I turned and arched a brow at him.

"Yes?" I asked. He gave me a small wink, smirking.

"Be sure to dress casually."

* * *

**Well, I'll leave you at that. I'll let your minds conjure up their date and what follows. I hope you liked this! Reviews make me happy!**

**~S.S.**


	29. Help

**Okay, I know this has been done before, but never from Adam and Eli's POV, if I'm correct. I'm sick, so no long author's note today. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clare Edwards, please report to the guidance counselor. Clare Edwards to the guidance counselor."

Everyone turned and watched as the blue eyed beauty stood calmly and walked out of the room with her head held high.

This had been the fourth time this week. Eli was starting to worry. Outwardly, she seemed normal and happy. But Eli and Adam could tell that something was wrong with their friend.

Eli asked for an excuse from class. The teacher gave him a strained look, but allowed him to leave. He sped down the halls. Sure enough, he saw her. She was walking down the hall; hands limp at her sides and face unreadable.

"Clare!" He called. She turned to him, her face instantly turning to one of shock. It took three long strides for him to catch up with her.

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly. She smiled softly and nodded in greeting. He followed her as she walked to the guidance office.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked, turning to him. He smirked and shrugged. He stopped when the reached her destination.

"I'll wait for you out here." He leaned against the wall. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to do that." She sighed. He nodded.

"I know." He answered simply. She sighed again.

"You'll get in trouble." She warned. He chuckled.

"I'll take my chances with the teachers." He sat down, to emphasize his point. She sighed, but she couldn't hide the sad smile that she wore. She gave him one last look before she turned the knob and disappeared behind the door.

The whole period passed. Just as the bell rang, she exited the room. She had obviously been crying. Eli felt a pang in his heart at the sight. Broken and weak. This was not the Clare Edwards he knew. When she saw him, she offered a small smile. He stood. Before he could speak, two adult figures stepped out of the room. A woman with dark hair and a rather tall male. The woman was crying and had a tissue held to her nose. The man looked depressed, like a puppy that had been kicked.

"Clare…" The woman began softly. Clare tensed and turned to face her.

"Not here. Not now." She hissed. The woman's eyes went wide. She pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded. The man stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

Clare and Eli watched as they walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"My parents." She explained. She looked at her watch and frowned. "I have to go. I'll be late for P.E." She started to walk away, but Eli caught her wrist.

"I think you can afford to skip." She smiled. She started to shake her head, stopped, and then nodded. He smiled and let his hand slide down from her wrist to her hand. Grasping it tightly, he dragged her down the halls of Degrassi.

He pulled her through the double doors and into the parking lot. He opened the passenger of his hearse and led her inside. He walked over to the driver's side and slid in.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Nowhere. I just figured hanging out in here would be better than in there." She nodded and stared out the window. They stayed in silence for a good five minutes until Eli spoke up.

"Adam and I are worried about you." She smiled softly and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply. He watched as she pulled her long sleeves up with shaky hands.

His mouth dropped open in shock as she revealed the long gashes on her wrists. There were only a few, but they were long and mean looking.

"What…" He couldn't finish. His mind refused to form coherent sentences. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"My mom found out on Monday. Caught me doing it after a particularly loud fight. She was horrified. The house has been so quite recently. She made me call Darcy. She was furious. She thought I had learned from her mistakes. She even called the school, to make sure I didn't do it here." She rested her head against the dashboard and heaved a sigh.

"Why?" He asked. Had she been so depressed that she resorted to cutting herself?

"I don't know." Her voice raised an octave higher at the end, a sure sign that she was on the verge of tears.

"Clare…" He sighed. He gently grabbed her wrist to examine the damage. It was sickening. The thought of Clare being in pain was bad enough. The fact that it was self-inflicted just made it that much worse.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"My parents have started hitting each other when they fight. It's killing me." She sobbed, covering her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Adam?" He asked. He rested his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. She laughed, one harsh, angry cackle.

"I thought it would go away. Pathetic, right?" She looked up at him and gave a rueful smile. He shook his head sadly.

"What's going to happen?" He asked. She shrugged and sniffled.

"Therapy." She stated. Her lower lip quivered as she exhaled. Eli felt another pang, this time from guilt. Why hadn't he noticed the signs?

"Physical pain is much more bearable than emotional." She stated. "I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. And I'm not helping my situation either. I can't bring myself to speak during our sessions. I've been trying to skip, but they keep bringing me back."

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked suddenly. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I started last Tuesday." Her miserable state only darkened. For some odd reason, Eli felt anger boil up inside of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. She flinched and hung her head in shame.

"Do you know you can kill yourself?" He asked, indignation evident in his voice. Clare let more tears slip as he asked this.

"Were you trying to do that?"

"No!" She cried empathetically. He softened.

"Too many people care about you, Clare. Your parents, your sister, Alli, Adam, even Ms. Dawes!" He exclaimed. He let his hand rest against her cheek, rubbing away the tears.

"And _I_ care about you." She nodded, understanding. She let out a sob as she crawled over to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she cried.

"She was bleeding, Eli. He made her bleed. She didn't even walk away. She just hit him back. It made me forget, Eli. The pain made me forget." He shushed her and rocked her slowly.

The rest of the day was spent skipping class. When school ended, Adam walked up to the hearse and peered inside. He hoped that he would find Eli inside, since he couldn't find him anywhere else. Sure enough, he saw Clare sleeping in Eli's lap. He tapped on the window lightly.

"What happened?" Adam asked after Eli rolled down the window. Eli smirked and smoothed her hair down.

"Get inside. She'll probably want you here to explain." Adam nodded and came around to the side. Eli couldn't help but feel secure, knowing that Clare was safe in his arms. But, he couldn't help but feel a little upset with himself.

Clare was his closest friend, besides Adam. She was smart, with a heart of gold. She was accepting and loving, and she always turned the other cheek. How had he missed the signs? It was simple. How could someone as beautiful as Clare hurt herself?

When Clare woke up and got comfortable, she explained to a worried Adam everything. If Eli felt bad, Adam felt terrible.

He knew exactly what she was going through. He had been just as secretive, just as depressed. Yet, he missed the signs. He felt no anger or sadness, only self pity. When she finished, he hugged her. She hugged him back, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm here for you." He whispered. She nodded and thanked him. Adam and Eli turned to each other and shared a knowing look. They were going to have to work hard to perk up their depressed best friend.

* * *

**I can't even express my sadness in cases where young people hurt themselves. Anyone who hurts themselves needs someone to listen to them. I wish I could be that helpful to someone. This is dedicated to the people who know a friend who has harmed themselves and tried to help. You are angels. Review?**

**~S.S.**


	30. Truth

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the awesome feedback! Also, thanks for all the 'get well soon' messages. For the record, I'm feeling much better. **

**I love Fiona, and I'm worried about her. And what the hell is up with Adam? Jealous much? I still love him, but I don't like that they made him the jealous friend. And Fitz? Really? Yeah, I'm not buying it.**

**Yay for subtle Eclare action! By the way, did anyone else notice Eli's first outfit? I was like 'What the hell is he wearing?' Don't get me wrong, I liked his outfit, it just seemed ooc. **

**Oh my gosh, I have writer's block! It just hit me today. If you guys have any requests, I'd love to hear them. I need to overcome this terrible disease! Anyways, let me get on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare Edwards was good at a lot of things.

She was good at being beautiful. She was good at school. She was good at making friends. She was good at being sarcastic. The list could go on.

But Clare was bad at one thing in particular.

Lying.

Especially, when she was lying to Eli. Everyday, for the past week, he would ask her if everything was alright. And everyday, she would lie, smile, and nod her head. Eli was worried. Clare wasn't the type to lie. She was usually very honest, especially with him.

The way she would glance around nervously. The way she would bite her lip when she was nervous or deep in thought. The way she would whisper to whoever she was talking to on the phone. All of these things were dead giveaways that she was lying to him about everything being okay.

"What are hiding from me?" He asked one day while they were studying at The Dot. She looked up, smiled innocently, and shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied simply, adding a small laugh at the end for good measure.

"Don't lie to me." He responded irately. Her eyes widened at his harsh whisper.

"I'm not…" She trailed off, unable to lie when she got lost in his emerald eyes. He sighed and broke his gaze away from her.

"You've been keeping a secret from me. It's cool if you don't want to share, but I figured that you'd at least have the decency not to lie to my face." He hoped to keep the bitterness out of his voice. She sighed deeply and shook her head sadly.

"It's complicated." She admitted, looking out the window.

"I'm sure I can keep up." He responded. She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out where she was going to start.

"It's nothing too serious." She started off, turning back to him. "My mom has been pretty sick recently, so I've been taking care of her. She's been nauseas and tired. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. She's been calling to keep my updated. We're hoping her sickness isn't too bad." She finished with a shrug. Eli nodded.

"What does your dad think about this?" Her whole posture turned rigid at the mention of her father.

"My mom hasn't told him yet. _She_ doesn't want to worry _him_." She scoffed and turned away again. "He's been at work a lot. He barely comes home anymore. When we figure out what's wrong, we'll tell him." Eli nodded.

"And that's it?" He asked. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah. That's it. Sorry about lying to you. I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Reaching over, he placed his hand over hers.

"Sorry about being so nosy. Why don't I take you home? That way, you can look out for your mom." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Eli." They stood and walked out of the restaurant.

The next day, Eli waited for Clare all day. She had missed her first three classes. He had tried calling her, but she didn't answer. He sighed and walked into English class. He would just have to be patient.

Halfway through the class, Clare entered. Ms. Dawes was about to start scolding her, but noticed how forlorn she looked. Clare walked to the front of the class and handed Ms. Dawes a tardy slip.

She took her usual seat behind Eli. While Ms. Dawes continued to speak, Eli resisted the urge to turn around and start talking to her. Finally, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, eager to escape. Eli hung back and waited for Clare to finish packing her books.

He walked beside her out of the classroom, waiting for her to speak. Eli noticed she had been crying. Her eyes were blood-shot and her nose was colored pink.

"Is she sicker than you originally thought?" Eli finally asked, tired of the suspense. Clare stopped and turned to him.

"No." Her voice was thick with emotion. "She's pregnant." Clare answered bluntly. Eli's eyes widened. Pregnant? He would never have guessed that.

"Isn't this generally good news? Why do you look so upset? Surely, you aren't upset abut losing your title as being the youngest." He let out a small laugh. A hiccuped as she shook her head slowly.

"That's not it. The baby…" She trailed off, trying to calm herself down. Eli grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, encouraging her.

"My mother and father haven't been intimate in five months. The baby is three months along." Eli instantly understood.

"Clare…" He murmured. She wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"I was so happy when the doctor told us. But, when my mother burst into tears, I couldn't understand why. She explained to me her reason for being upset while she was dropping me off. She cheated, Eli. And now she's pregnant with another man's baby. The worst part of it is, she doesn't even know who the father is. I mean, how many men did she sleep with? And I can't help but think badly about her whenever I see her." Eli sighed and pulled Clare into a hug. This was bad. Very bad. Surely, this would mean hard times for Clare Edwards.

"Well, look at the bright side." Clare laughed.

"Eli Goldsworthy is telling _me_ to look at the bright side? I can't _wait_ to hear this." She mumbled bitterly.

"Well, first off, you're going to have a baby brother or sister. That has to be some consolation, right? Second, this might, in some strange way, bring your family closer together." Clare sniffled.

"How?" She asked.

"If your dad truly loves your mom, then he'll stick by her. And if not, then, it wasn't meant to be." Clare shrugged. He was right. She could tell Eli was really trying hard to make her feel better.

"Thanks." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime. Now, come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He led her to the girls' washroom. After washing her face, Clare stared into the mirror. Her eyes zeroed in on the crucifix that hung around her neck.

She touched the necklace briefly, remembering that her father had given it to her. Thinking about her dad only made her feel sad. To some degree, she was angry at him for practically abandoning his family. But, she felt more saddened. His wife had cheated on him. And she was pregnant. She sighed and gripped her necklace tightly.

She could only pray that things would work out in the end.

* * *

**Didn't care much for this piece. I felt it was rather bland. At least, at the end it was. But, I would love to see how Clare would get through this mess. Can you imagine how much that would suck? Anyways, trust me when I say that next chapter will be better. Review?**

**~S.S.**


	31. Perfection

**Okay, did anyone else scream as loud as I did when you saw the promo for tomorrow's episode? I literally blew my mother's eardrums out. **

**As for my sickness and writer's block, I literally kicked their sorry butts. Though, my screaming probably didn't help with the healing process of my throat. I'm not going to rant about tonight's episode, since it'll probably take up most of the page. But, I'm glad Eli and Adam are okay. And at least Fiona is going to be okay, because I really like her. I lol'd at Riley's explanation. "Football Gayness." he said. It's called homosexuality, qb1. But, I hope things work out for Riley. And Clare set off a stink bomb! That's too funny.**

**Okay, so I know this has been done before, but I'd like to try it out myself. Yes, I am doing a K.C./Clare/Eli love triangle fic. This story was inspired b the song 'Breakeven' by The Script. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_K.C.'s POV_

Why did I ever break up with her?

She was the very definition of perfect, with her curly auburn locks, her pale porcelain-like skin, and her baby blue eyes.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with me? Was I stupid? How could I ever cheat on her? And now, the very reason for my break-up with her was pregnant with my child. I had royally screwed up with the only two girls who made me feel good.

Jenna was beautiful and funny and every guy's dream. But ever since she told me she was pregnant, I can only view her as an annoyance. Not to mention, the very reason for every guilty thought I have nowadays.

Clare was smart and gorgeous and the kind of girl I could see myself everyday. Yet, I didn't appreciate her while I had her. The phrase 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' fit my situation perfectly.

I wondered how Clare still felt about me. Did she still hate me? She sure didn't act like she did. Sometimes, if I passed her in the halls, she would offer a small smile. What did this mean?

It suddenly hit me. I still liked Clare. But, this epiphany did nothing except verify that I was a total idiot.

I was surprised that she didn't notice me burning holes in the back of her head. Glancing down at my watch, I noticed I had been staring at her for a good five minutes.

Real cool. I've turned into a stalker. A small voice encouraged me to go talk to her. To apologize and make things right. And, maybe, quite possibly, get back together with her.

A louder voice told me I had no chance in hell.

I decided to just _try_. Taking a deep breath, I slowly made my way over to her. I froze as a figure clad in dark clothing approached her. She closed her locker and turned to him. He leaned in close and started to speak. Her cheeks lit up and she bit her lower lip.

Jealousy boiled up inside of me. I know it was stupid of me to be jealous. I should be happy that _she_ was happy. But I wanted to be the one who made her content, not some goth freak. I should be the one making her blush. Realizing that I was standing in the middle of the hallway, I leaned against the wall, waiting.

I watched as he reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her face flushed and he leaned over to whisper something to her. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his arm.

Had I ever been like that with her? Playful and loving? No, not that I could remember. Resentful, I decided to interrupt. I walked over to her.

She noticed me right away. I was surprised to see her smile softly.

"Hey, K.C." She said. The boy who stood next to her turned to me and smirked.

"Uhh, hi, Clare." She surprised me by turning away from me. Obviously, she had been thinking I was only greeting her. "Umm, Clare, I was wondering if we could talk. You know, _alone_?" Her head snapped towards me as I spoke. I hoped she caught the emphasized 'alone.' She turned to the boy, who nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you in English." He gave her a little wink before walking away. He hadn't even bothered to spare a glance in my direction.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, inclining my head in the direction the goth kid went.

"Oh, his name is Eli. So, you wanted to talk?" She asked, leaning against her locker. Instead of looking angry or excited, she looked rather bored.

"Umm, yeah. I'm just going to be blunt here, Clare. I've missed hanging out with you." I wanted to smile as her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack.

"I…I don't know what to say." She mumbled, looking down at her sneakers. She looked up at me suddenly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Where's Jenna?" She asked. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"We…uhh…broke up." If her eyes were wide before, they were huge now.

"What? Why?" My heart fluttered out of nervousness. Why did she have to pick _that _topic to start with?

"It's complicated." I disregarded with a wave of my hand. "Listen, getting back to the subject at hand, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. You know, catch up." I asked, hopefully. Instead of the smile I was expecting, she frowned.

"I'm busy." She explained simply, turning to walk away. I grabbed her arm gently.

"Hear me out, Clare." She pulled her arm away and shook her head.

"I already gave you a second chance, K.C. And you ruined it. You and Jenna hurt me badly. I harbor no bad feelings toward you, but I've moved on. I've made new friends. And I already like someone."

"Let me guess. Eli?" I wished that hadn't come out sounding so bitter. Her eyes narrowed as she her gaze turned fierce.

"That's none of your business." She hissed at me.

"I can't believe you'd like some goth freak." I regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth. Why was I such an idiot? She pressed her lips together in a thin line as her eyes darkened.

"Don't talk badly about him." Her voice dropped dangerously low. It sort of scared me to see her so angry. But, I couldn't believe she was falling for someone like him. He was no good for her. "Don't talk to me anymore." She gave me one last glare before she turned and walked away, leaving me in her dust.

I sighed and slumped against the locker beside hers. Great, I insulted someone she cared about and probably made her hate me more than before. I was never going to win her back at this rate.

Later that day, I watched with spite as she walked to his car and slid into the passenger seat. She was riding in a hearse. With someone who wore skinny jeans and all black. Was I the only one who found something wrong with this image?

As I stood there, Jenna and Alli passed by. Alli purposely bumped into me. This was just like that time with Clare. Except, this time I was alone, with no one to turn to. So, I went home.

My mother was waiting in the kitchen for me. She and I had been getting along well. Instead of greeting her, I went straight to my room. She knew something was up, because she followed me.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?" She asked, sitting down on the bed beside me. I sighed deeply and turned to her.

"Yeah. I'm a jerk who only knows how to break girls' hearts." She laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure things will get better, honey. If you need anything, you know you can talk to me. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sighing, I took my shoes off and crawled into bed.

I needed a nap. Though, before I fell into unconsciousness, an image of a blue-eyed beauty with short wavy hair flashed through my mind.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want a sequel? Or do you want more Eclare lovin'? Drop a review, my lovelies!**

**~S.S.**


	32. Perfection Part Two

**Okay, I have no real comment on tonight's episode, because I could go on forever about how much I love Eli and Clare, or how I know too many people who act like Bianca and I dislike her slutty behind, or how much Drew disappointed me. Or, I could rant about how I, surprisingly, like this Clare/Jenna/Alli friendship. But, let me not take up your sweet time!**

**Anyways, lots of people requested it, so I shall give you a sequel! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_K.C.'s POV_

The next day, Clare avoided me at all costs. It hurt to see her so mad at me. Could you blame me for worrying about her, especially when she was hanging out with someone like Eli Goldsworthy? For the first half of the day, she avoided eye contact with me. When she did look at me, she only glared.

From my corner of the cafeteria, I had a good view of her. And she was hanging out with him and another boy. Their conversation seemed pretty interesting, judging from how many times her cheeks tinted like a tomato. I was faintly aware of the other members of the football team chatting, but I could only focus on her right now.

I was totally messed up. I was obsessing over a girl _I_ cheated on. I really needed to seek professional help.

I had asked Drew about him, about Eli. He could only tell me what he heard from rumors and what he heard from Alli who heard everything from Clare.

He drove a hearse, wore all black, was obsessed with death, and was smart.

That kind of information didn't really help. I needed something to tell Clare to get her away from him. I argued with myself that the only reason I was doing this was because it was in _her_ best interest, not mine.

My heart beat spiked when she looked up at me for a brief moment. This time, instead of glaring, her mouth parted as she sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. Eli and the other boy turned to see what had her troubled, locking eyes with me.

The young boy looked from me to Clare repeatedly, trying to put two and two together. Eli's hand snaked across the table and landed on her arm. She looked up and spoke to him. I hated how upset she looked. What made it worse was the fact that I had caused it.

Suddenly, she was smiling and nodding, looking ten times happier. Eli reached over and ruffled her hair. I gritted my teeth in anger and turned away from them. I was so jealous, it was pathetic.

I stood when the bell rang and went to class, feeling like it was time to have a little conversation with Eli.

I got lucky. That was the only reasonable explanation for why Eli was standing alone, by a row of lockers after class. I decided it was now or never that I approached him.

"Hey." I greeted casually. He glanced at me, nodded and turned away. I was about to speak, before he did a double take and turned back to me.

"Uhh, hi." He greeted awkwardly. I moved to stand beside him, leaning against the row of lockers.

"I'm Eli." He greeted, extending his hand towards me. I shook his hand, feeling odd.

"I know who you are. You hang out with Clare Edwards." I stated. He shook his head slowly, as though he was processing what I said.

"Yes, I do. She's my English partner." He stated with a shrug.

"Appears to me that she's more than just your English partner." Again, with the quick tongue. What was wrong with my mouth recently? He arched a brow at me, chuckling.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." He stated. None of my business? Of course it was my business. Clare and I may no longer be in a relationship, but I still care about her.

"I'm K.C." He nodded, staring off at something in the distance.

"I know who you are." He threw my very words back at me. "You're Clare's ex-boyfriend." He turned to me and smirked. I wanted to wipe it off of his smug face.

"Uhh, yeah, I am. Listen, I don't know you-"

"You're right. You don't. You know, you've been making Clare very edgy lately. She thinks you want to get back with her." He interrupted, throwing me a sideways glance. He wanted me to answer.

"So what if I do?" I challenged. He blew out a sigh and shook his head.

"She's not interested. Not only is she not interested, she's taken. And, I'd appreciate if you didn't bother her anymore. It troubles me that she's so upset over a guy that broke her heart." He stood up straight.

I found my mouth not working. No snappy comeback. No obnoxious insult. She was taken? She was dating this guy? I found my hands clenching into a fist.

"She's too good for you." I spat. Though, instead of looking angry, he appeared uncaring.

"I know that. Believe me, I know that. But did it ever occur to you that I might be better for her than you were? She chose me. I'm here for you. You are out of the picture. Don't make her feel bad." He turned and walked away. I sighed and leaned against the lockers.

He was right.

I was only being a nuisance. Maybe…I should just leave her alone. Maybe I should shut up and be happy for her. Clare was smart. She knew who was good for her and who wasn't. Turning, I walked away, already five minutes late for my next class.

On my way out of the school, I watched as Clare and Eli stood by his hearse. My eyes widened when I saw him bend over and press his lips to hers. I turned away when I saw her arms come up and wrap around his neck.

I bumped into the boy from before, the one who had been sitting with Clare at lunch.

"Uhh, sorry, man." He apologized, fixing his bag.

"It's cool." I sidestepped around him. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see him standing behind me.

"You like Clare." He stated. I shook my head. He smiled knowingly. I sighed and nodded my head, muttering a small 'yes.'

"Listen, I know it must suck. But, as her friend, I want her to be happy. Right now, she is happy. And I don't want to see her upset. Not because of Eli and not because of you." I nodded solemnly.

"I know. Trust me when I say I won't be bothering her." He smiled and nodded. I watched his back as he walked away.

It was hopeless. And if she was happy without me, who was I to take away her happiness? Walking away from the school, I realized that maybe it was best we had moved on. She had found her happiness. Now, I had to find mine.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I was considering a fight, but I decided that it would be too OOC for our lovely Eli. I hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**~S.S.**


	33. Safe

**Okay, did anyone else scream at tonight's episode? For the majority of the episode, I was mad at Clare for not taking Eli's side, at the same time that I was mad at Eli for not letting things go. I screamed when I thought Eli was stabbed! And I don't think I can wait for autumn to arrive! **

**This episode takes place after tonight's episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Clare's POV_

Even after Principal Simpson walked away, I found myself unable to move. Holly J. and Sav turned and walked away, hanging their heads shamefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alli push through the glass doors of Degrassi and walk away. I could hear her sniffling. My mind was reeling. So much had happened tonight. I looked down at my hands. They were still trembling. I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself.

_Everything is going to be okay._ I chided myself, though I couldn't make myself believe it. My heart felt like it would burst from my chest.

I felt a hand pull at my elbow. Turning slightly, I saw it was Eli. He was wearing a tiresome and worried expression.

"It's getting late. I'm sure your parents are already starting to worry. I'll walk you home." His voice was low, deep. I nodded silently and, willing my feet to move, followed him.

It was silent. No passing cars, no loud television, no crying children. Just the deafening roar of _silence_. How had this happened? It was childish and naïve of me to think that everything would work out with a simple handshake. Fitz had a knife in his locker. He could've used it at anytime on Eli. On anyone for that matter. The thought only made me shutter.

I should've been mad. At myself. At Eli. At the school. But, I couldn't. I only wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days.

My legs wobbled slightly, the night's events finally wearing me down. Eli saw this and reached out to wrap his arm around me. Instead of leaning in, I moved out of arm's reach. I didn't want him to hold me right now.

"I'm fine." I lied, my voice weak. My cheeks were sticky from the tears I had shed and my head had pounded.

"Clare…" He sighed. He stopped walking. I also stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. If I saw his face, surely I would break down.

"If you don't want to walk me home-" I started.

"Can you just listen to me?" He asked softly, interrupting me. Tears clouded my vision. I fought to keep them at bay. I turned slowly to face him. He walked up to me so that we were face to face. The streetlight allowed me to see half of his face.

I turned my face away from him, unable to look in his eyes any more. Tears streamed down my face as I hiccupped slightly. His arms came around me, pulling me close. I tried to push him away, but he held me close to his chest.

"I hate you." I mumbled pathetically through my sobs.

"I know." He responded. He rubbed my back in soothing motions. He pulled back to kiss my forehead.

"I hate you." I repeated a little louder, sniffling. The tears poured freely. My knees buckled, but Eli kept his arms around me. Slowly, he lowered us to the floor. On my knees, I pulled away to cover my face. He kept one hand on my neck and the other on my waist.

"Clare…" His voice broke slightly. I shook my head.

"You couldn't just leave it alone, could you?" I suddenly snapped. "You almost lost your life tonight, Eli! You could have died." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop my body from shaking uncontrollably.

"I was stupid. I know. I'm so sorry, Clare. I never should've put you in that kind of situation." I looked up at him through watery eyes and whimpered.

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his softly. I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"I thought he stabbed you." I murmured. I looked up to see him nodding. "I don't know what I would do if-" He silenced me with a kiss.

He poured all of his emotions into me. Fear mixed with relief. Love and hatred. His lips pushed against mine furiously.

I wanted to forget everything. So I kissed him just as passionately. His tongue glided gently over my lower lip and his hand ghosted over my leg.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slither in.

I don't know how long we stayed there, sitting on the cold, dirty concrete, kissing to forget what could've happened tonight.

Eventually, he pulled away and stood. Gripping my arms, he pulled me up. We walked in silence, though far from uncomfortable.

He walked me to my door and pressed his lips to mine.

"Have a good time at your grandma's." I nodded, suddenly tired.

"Don't get into any trouble." Though I added the smile, I wanted him to know I was wholly serious. He nodded.

"I promise." I waited until he walked away. Trudging through my front door and up to my room, I ignored my parents questioning gazes. I would explain when I had to.

Changing into my pajamas and crawling into bed, I prayed for the first time in a month. I thanked God for allowing things to work out. Eli was safe. He would be safe. At least, that's what I told myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review to let me know.**

**~S.S.**


	34. Away

**You can kind of call this a part two to my last chapter. **

**I just have two things to say. For the person leaving Degrassi, I'm pretty sure it's Leia. I know for sure it isn't Clare. The story writers wouldn't make a popular character leave.**

**As for everyone's opinions on Clare's new 'look' I'm sure it isn't what we think. If Clare really did want to change her image, I doubt she would go that far. And Eli likes her for who she is. I'm sure it's for a play, or a protest against the uniforms, or something **_**reasonable**_**. Gosh, people, think about it.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Clare woke with a start, looking around the room frantically, trying to decipher where she was. She instantly calmed, recognizing the light purple hues on her bedroom walls. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. She had woken up five minutes before it was supposed to go off. She turned off her alarm clock and walked into the bathroom.

Striping, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away any impurities her dream had left her with. Instead of her usual dream including Eli and some romantic setting, she dreamed of the halls of Degrassi and Eli's cold, limp, bloody body. She shivered involuntarily.

She finished up her shower and dressed for the day. Two weeks. She would be at her grandmother's house for two weeks, away from friends, most electronics, and, more importantly, Eli.

The very thought of him made her heart beat frantically. Last night had been hell. She had called him at one in the morning, the need to hear his voice urgent. She needed to make sure he was in bed, asleep. Not bleeding, or in a hospital, or worse. More than once he had to reassure her that he was fine and that he wasn't going anywhere.

She wandered downstairs and was surprised to see her parent sitting there silently. She tried to ignore their stares as she poured herself some cereal. She sat down adjacent to them and ate as quickly as she could.

"Clare…" Her mother began carefully. Clare should've known Principal Simpson would've called already. It was only eight thirty in the morning, but he had probably called around seven-ish. He probably told them everything.

"How long am I grounded for?" Clare asked with a sigh.

"A month." Her father responded sternly.

"Randall!" Mrs. Edwards chimed angrily. "You aren't grounded, Clare. Principal Simpson is punishing you enough. A month's detention. He explained everything. We are all so disappointed in you. I cannot believe you would set off a stink bomb. But, more so, we are worried about, honey. A knife was in your school. You could've been there, with the student who was wielding the weapon."

"I faced him, mom." Her mother and father's jaw dropped. "He almost stabbed my boy…he almost stabbed my friend." She finished lamely, hanging her head in shame, staring at her cereal.

"Oh my-" Her mother began.

"Can we talk later?" Clare interrupted. She had already come to terms with what happened. She wasn't in the mood to talk. "I just want to go to grandma's house, come back, and put this incident behind me." Clare pleaded, dumping her bowl in the sink and staring at her parents. They exchanged one quick glance before they nodded.

XxX

"You packed everything?" Her father asked, dragging her bags to the car. Clare nodded. He set both pieces luggage in the trunk. He kissed her forehead.

"Have fun." He half-smiled before turning and walking back inside. Clare went to the passenger side of the door and buckled herself in.

"Let's go." She commanded softly.

XxX

Clare's heart leapt as they stopped at a stoplight, right in front of _his_ house. Was this some sort of sign? Care took a deep breath. She wanted to see him.

"Can…my friend…I want to see…." Clare struggled to find the words, pointing at the house beside her. Her mother caught on. She sighed deeply before nodding.

"Make it quick!" She added as Clare shut her door. She all but ran to his door. Before she could think about what she was going to say, she knocked rapidly on his door. Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened.

Eli's eyes went wide at the sight of Clare standing at his doorstep.

"Uhh, hi." She greeted, looking down at her shoes. He shut the door behind him.

"Morning, Clare." She suddenly realized that it was nine in the morning and he had probably been sleeping. "Any particular reason you're at my door this early? I mean, other than the fact that you _really_ wanted to see my bed head." He asked sarcastically. She was relieved that he had gone back to being his usual sarcastic self. She was worried that last night's events would have made him act…different.

"I'm…uhh…on my way to my grandma's and we were passing by…" She bit her lower lip, sneaking a glance at him through her long lashes. "I wanted to say goodbye." He looked over her shoulder, smiled, and returned his gaze to her face.

"There's a lot of ways I'd like to say goodbye to you, Clare. But I'm sure your mom would approve of, oh, let's say, _none_." She rolled her eyes and let a smile touch her lips for a second. She frowned and glanced back down at the floor.

"It'll only be for two weeks. I'll call as much as you want. Hell, I'll drive there if Morty is up for it." She smiled shyly.

"You'll stay out of trouble? Lay low?" She asked, somewhat hopeful.

"I'll become a hermit." He promised, smiling and placing his hand over his heart. She breathed a sigh of relieve. If he was safe, she was happy. She winced when her mother suddenly honked the car horn.

"I have to go. I'll call you." Leaning up, she pecked his cheek. He chuckled before his slender fingers caught her chin and he pressed his lips to hers.

She should've been more concerned with her mother's watchful eye, but if she was going to be gone two weeks, she should at least remember what Eli's lips felt like.

"Clare Edwards, you better put your tongue back where it belongs!" Clare yanked herself away from Eli and blushed at her mother's lewd comment. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Bye, Clare." He kissed her cheek before he turned away.

"Eli." She suddenly remembered something. He turned back to look at her. "Stay away from car washes." He arched a brow, but she waved a hand and dismissed him. He chuckled and shook his head. He would never understand this girl.

Once he disappeared behind the door, she turned back and stomped to the car. _Oh, this should be fun._ She thought sarcastically, sliding into the passenger door. All at once, her mother went off, asking questions about Eli and angrily asking why they were swapping spit.

Clare opted for tuning her out. As her mother pulled away from Eli's house, Clare could make out his silhouette from the window, watching them go.

* * *

**Did ya love it? Lemme know in a review. Thanks for reading my peeps.**

**~S.S.**


	35. Here with You

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I spent the day at my friend's house doing stupid stuff. You know a person is your best friend when you don't need a lot to enjoy their company. The five of us just messed around and had a wonderful time. **

**Okay, I love you all too much. Ah, your reviews brighten my day. And, with that said, the third chapter in this installment begins. **

**Enjoy!**

To say that Mrs. Edwards was peeved would be an understatement. Clare rose up the volume dial of the radio, hoping to tune out her mother's rambles about kissing.

"…Purity ring!" She heard at one point. Suddenly, a familiar pop song came on. Clare scrunched up her nose at the over played song and changed the station, satisfied when a recognizable punk rock song came on.

"What on earth are you listening to?" Her mother asked, finally getting that everything she was saying was going in one of Clare's ears and out of the other. Clare turned to her mother and smiled sheepishly. Her mother moved to change the station.

"Don't!" Her mother shot her a strained look before sighing and placing both hands on the wheel.

"I'm worried about this boy, Clare." Clare resisted a groan that threatened to come out.

"You don't have to."

"He's got you listening to this garbage."

"It's better than some of the songs you hear on the radio. The heavy guitar and drums easily scare people off, but the lyrics are actually really good." Clare defended.

Mrs. Edwards sighed. "If you say so." Was all she mumbled before allowing silence to fill between them. Clare lowered the window and let some fresh air in. The harsh wind disrupted her auburn curs, but Clare relished in the simple pleasure.

Clare had always liked driving. She loved having the windows down and the radio up. It was a feeling of pure freedom.

All too soon, they had reached the boringness that was Orangeville. It was about an hour's drive from the Edwards residence.

Clare pulled her luggage out of the car and walked up the familiar cobblestone path that led to her grandmother's humble abode.

Clare knocked and waited. Her mother came up behind her. Clare smiled when the door flung open, revealing her grandmother.

"Hi, grams!" Clare called excitedly. Despite the fact that this trip was forced, Clare loved her whimsical grandmother.

"Hello, Darcy!" Her grandmother called, wrapping her slender arms around her granddaughter. Clare chuckled.

"It's actually me, Clare." She explained. Her grandmother pulled away and squinted. Grabbing her glasses that hung loosely around her neck, she propped up the bifocals on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my! Why, it _is _Clare! My God, you've changed so much!" Grandma Edwards pulled her into another bear-hug. "Go on inside, sweetie. The spare room is free as usual." Clare nodded, kissed her mother goodbye, and dragged her luggage through the threshold.

Clare smiled as she lugged her suitcase into the spare bedroom. She had so many good memories here. She unpacked quietly. She was somewhat glad that she would be staying here for two weeks, away from her feuding parents.

They hadn't been fighting when she came home, or when they heard the news. But, she knew that this was just a temporary treaty.

Clare had only packed clothing and a few necessities. She exited the room to find her grandmother sitting on the loveseat in the common room.

"Hey there, Clare. Finished already?" Her grandmother asked, sipping from a teacup. Clare nodded and sat in the seat beside her.

"I can't believe how much you've changed. Clare, you've always been a beautiful girl, but you are turning into such a lovely young woman." Clare smiled shyly, thanking her grandmother.

"You're upset." Clare's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not! I'm very happy to be here, Grams. I've missed you a lot." Clare explained, setting a hand on her grandma's bony hand.

"I understand that, sweet pea, but I know you. And I know you're upset. This week is supposed to help you relax. So, talk it out with your old grandma. I promise to be a non-biased party." Clare laughed, kissing her grandmother's cheek. Oh, she could always count on Grandma Edwards to help her.

So, she explained. _Everything_. The last time Clare had seen her grandmother was before she even became a student at Degrassi. Now, so much had happened. Her grandmother nodded and listened, only interrupting to ask a question when Clare had failed to explain something thoroughly enough.

"When did my sweet little Clare's life become one of my soap operas?" Clare's father's mother laughed once she finished. Clare flushed and looked down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"High school is never easy, Clare. All I can do is reassure you that I will help you no matter what." Clare smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Her grandmother smiled and rested a hand against her cheek.

"So, this Eli must be someone close to your heart." Clare felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded

"In the short time that I've known him, I've felt a connection to him. Something strong, something powerful, something _raw_. And it scares me. I feel like I'm losing a part of me and it's being replaced by something new and excited. Sometimes, all I can think about is him. He makes me want to do things I never dreamed possible. He's just…perfect. And it _really_ scares me that I feel this way about him already." Clare explained.

"Baby girl, that's love for you." Clare smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Grams, I barely know the guy. We just met, like-"

"What's his favorite color?" Her grandmother interrupted.

"Black." Clare answered immediately.

"What's his hobby?" Clare was confused, but answered.

"Writing, reading, fixing his car, and-" Clare cut herself off, blushing as she realized she was about to say 'and kissing me.' Grandma Edwards continued to throw questions at her, much to Clare's annoyance.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Clare asked, fed up.

"To prove a point, sweet potato." Clare arched a brow and her grandmother let out a chortle. "You stated that you barely know the guy. Just because you've only known him a certain amount of time doesn't change the fact that you know a lot about him. And he probably knows a lot about you. So, the faster you admit that you could, possibly, be in love with him, the faster you and I can start our annual shopping spree."

Clare's eyes flashed t the clock to see that it was already two in the afternoon. Clare laughed and smiled.

"Maybe, quite possibly, I _could_ like, sort of love, Eli Goldsworthy." Clare admitted after a struggle. Her grandmother laughed and patted her cheek lovingly, murmuring something about how she remembered her teenage love.

The day was spent wandering Orangeville Mall and buying random things. Clare loved that her grandmother's wayward and unpredictable attitude. It actually made shopping fun.

When they arrived home, they ate dinner and chatted absentmindedly. When Clare phone suddenly vibrated, she was surprised to see Eli had sent her a text requesting her to come outside.

"Grams?" Clare called tentatively, stepping into the living room where her grandmother was watching television.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to her. Instead of speaking, Clare showed her the text. Clare was surprised when she suddenly yawned and stretched.

"You don't mind if I rest my eyes for a minute, do you honey bun? When you get as old as me, you can't help but need to rest every now and again." Clare smiled and caught on to her grandma's act. Clare skipped out of the house when her grandmother winked and shut her eyes.

She pulled open the doors and stepped outside. The cool evening breeze chilled her slightly. Her heart spiked erratically when she saw Eli standing in front of her grandmother's house. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling softly.

"Hey, yourself. What're you doing here?" She asked. Reaching over, she intertwined her finger with his. An electrical shock went through her. He smiled.

"A little birdie gave me your grandma's address. Just thought I'd come see you." He shrugged nonchalantly, his usual smirk appearing.

"Because it's been _so_ long since we last saw each other." Clare giggled sarcastically. Bending down, his nose bumped hers as he leaned in close.

"_Way_ too long." He agreed, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His hand snaked around her waist as he pulled her body towards his. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers tangle in his hair.

His teeth nipped her lower lip and she allowed him entrance.

Tongues dancing and hearts racing, Eli and Clare were unaware of her grandmother's vigilant eye. Grandma Edwards chuckled to herself, remembering her own husband, away from home, _her_ teenage love.

* * *

**Aww, I think I threw up in my mouth a little. Also, please excuse any mistakes. My editor is sick, so I tried revising my own work, but then again, it IS three in the morning! That was so sugary, but I'm pretty happy. My grandmother loves giving me silly nicknames, and I find it absolutely adorable. I was too lazy to come up with Clare's grandma's name. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Review?**

**~S.S.**


	36. A Special Meeting

**Hullo, my lovelies. Here's another chapter for you all. I'm glad all of you liked my mini trilogy, by the way. Though, I won't be adding anymore follow-ups to that. **

**Like I stated before, all of the chapters do not relate unless I specifically state. So, the last three chapters may not necessarily be the same story line as chapter seven. I killed off Clare's dad in chapter ten, but he will be alive for the next chapters. I know I've said this before, but some people don't listen...read...whatever, you get my point.**

**Anyways, I love the reviews, guys. They rock my world. Thank you all so much for being supportive. I don't know how frequently I'll update once school starts, but don't expect a life-changing occurrence. I may miss one day, but I'll probably make it up over the weekend. Other than the fact that I'll probably post these babies earlier in the day, don't expect a lot of change. Unless I lose my muse, of course, but that isn't likely to happen. Shutting up now! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Something is obviously wrong._

Clare thought for the umpteenth time, resisting the urge to reach over and shake Eli senseless. He had been distant all day. It aggravated Clare slightly. His usual snappy comebacks were dull and he only smirked once that day.

They were hanging out at The Dot right now. Clare had tried everything to get a decent reaction. She surprised him with a visit that morning. He opened his front door, forced a smile, and asked her to wait while he prepared. But as they sat, an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Is there something wrong?" She suddenly snapped, trying to keep the aggravation out of her voice. His head snapped up and he met her eyes.

"Hmm? No, nothing's wrong." He offered a false half smile. She gritted her teeth and let out a sigh.

"Obviously, your mind is elsewhere. So, I'm going to leave now." She huffed, gathering her things. If he was going to be a lying, unresponsive robot, she wasn't going to stick around.

"Wait!" He responded, reaching out to grip her arm gently. She looked down at his hand and slowly raised her head to stare into his eyes. For the first time, Clare saw a frightened, child-like emotion in his jade orbs.

"I, uhh, was just thinking. But, I've made my decision. I need to take you somewhere." He concluded. He stood, dropped a twenty to pay for their drinks, and led her out of the door. She followed begrudgingly into his hearse. Once safely seated, he sped off.

It was a long, quiet drive. She stared at him for the majority of the time. His jaw was clenched and he looked deep in thought. His eyes darted to her for a minute.

"It's rude to stare, sweetheart. Even when you _do_ look as good as me." She rolled her eyes, but inwardly cheered that he was starting to return to his old self, if only for a moment.

A smile touched his lips as he reached over to hold her hand. As his fingers intertwined with hers, a shock ran up her arm. He brought their conjoined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, making a light shade of pink dust across her cheeks. Clare didn't think he'd ever lose his affect on her.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind." He quietly apologized. She nodded, watching as his brow furrowed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned tentatively, letting her thumb rub his hand gently. He smirked, though it wasn't sarcastically. It was more like there was some inside joke she didn't know.

"We don't have to, we're here." He slowed the car to a stop and shut the engine off. Looking out the window, Clare noticed they were at a cemetery.

He opened the passenger door for her. She stepped out. It was pretty quiet. Looking up, Clare read the sign as Eli stood behind her silently. Mount Hope Cemetery: West Wing.

"Why are we-" She began, but stopped when she turned and saw his glassy eyes. He sniffled and turned his head to cough awkwardly. Clare smiled tenderly. Reaching over, she grasped his free hand tightly. The other hand gripped a bouquet of sunflowers. He followed her gaze to the flowers.

"They're for the grave. They were her favorites." Clare nodded solemnly.

He blinked rapidly before nodding to himself.

"Let's go." He murmured. He dragged her though the gate and led her through the rocky terrain. Hundreds and hundreds of tombstones dotted the grassy area. For some odd reason, Clare was nervous.

Finally, he slowed to a stop. He turned to Clare and took a deep breathe. Clare's breathing hitched when he bent down and placed the floral arrangements on the ground, in front of a tombstone.

Bending down, Clare kneeled beside him. She let her eyes wander over the gravestone. It was simplistic, a simple stone that stood straight with a curved head. Her name was written beautifully at the top. Julia Parker. A quote followed soon after. "Never born, Never died: visited the planet earth between December 18, 1995 and, April 22, 2009."

A picture frame rested beside the small headstone. The sunlight reflected, making Clare unable to see the picture inside.

Reaching over, her hand shook as she her fingers neared the picture. She turned to Eli, who stared blankly at the stone. He nodded in approval. She picked up the frame and brought it to her.

A headshot of a beautiful girl, as Clare suspected. She had long, straight black hair, with a large portion colored an electric blue. Her bangs were brushed to the side. She had her chin resting in her palm comfortably as she smiled softly at the picture taker. Her hazel eyes expressed nothing but pure happiness.

"Julia." He called, addressing the tombstone. Clare set down the picture and watched as his hands shook. "I know it's been a while, but I'd like you to meet someone very important to me. This is Clare Edwards." Clare smiled softly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Julia." Clare greeted. She reached over and touched the tombstone in a way of greeting.

An eerily peaceful and comforting aura surrounded them, as though the teen were with them in spirit.

Clare had constantly visited cemeteries when she was younger. When her grandfather died, a part of her died with him. For a year, every Saturday morning, she would make the hike to St. John Cemetery and visit her grandfather. She would talk about whatever was on her mind to the unresponsive headstone. On the first anniversary of his passing, Clare had cried as hard as the first time she heard the dreaded news.

"Julia was a beautiful person. She was very smart, very spiritual. She was always asking questions. A lot of the time, she would find an answer, or make up her own. You would've loved meeting her, Clare. This, I can assure you." He turned to her and smiled. "She was my best friend, you know. Before we decided to date, she was my best friend. The first time she asked me out, I rejected her, stating that I saw her as a sister." He let out a small chuckle. "But, as time went on, I began to see her in a new light. So, we dated. It was natural, like breathing. Albeit, it was sort of strange and exciting to kiss her, but I grew to love it. Our conversations weren't always the best though. She was beyond her years. She was always questioning her existence, while I just learned not to delve to deep and to just enjoy life as it is." He reached over and fingered the inscription.

"When she died, I didn't just lose my girlfriend, I lost my best friend. And it broke my heart. But now, I can't help but think that the tragedy that was her death, held a small miracle. If she hadn't died, I wouldn't have met you. Or, Adam and Sav. She helped me grow, in some way. Sometimes, I think she sent you to me, to help me figure out who I am and who I'll become."

Clare smiled before tears welled up in her eyes. A lump caught in her throat. She turned to Eli, who was smiling while crying.

Tears streamed down her face as she hiccupped.

"Silly girl, why are _you_ crying?" He asked, moving to wipe away her tears. His thumb stroked her cheeks lovingly.

"B-Because, I'm sad and h-happy, and I miss her even though I've n-never met her!" Clare choked out, crying harder. When he started to laugh, she joined in.

They laughed and cried like fools until the tears wouldn't come out anymore. Eventually, they calmed down enough.

"I'll miss you, Jewels. Always will." He murmured, standing. Clare smiled softly before standing up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the car.

"I'm glad you met her, Clare. I really am. I feel like I've received some sort of closure." Clare nodded understandingly as she opened the car door and slid inside.

"I'm glad you took me, Eli. I'm sure she's looking down on you, happy that you've grieved and are in the process of healing." Care responded when he slid into the driver's seat and started up the car.

The drive back was comfortable, the late afternoon sun streaming in through the window. Eli turned to Clare, whose eyes were closed and lips pulled into a smile.

_Guess so much crying puts her to sleep._ He concluded.

His breathing caught in his throat at the breathtaking sight of her. She was beautiful. Eli smiled when they reached a stoplight.

Leaning over, he pressed his lips to hers in a small, sweet kiss. She stirred slightly, moaning in her sleep. Eli pulled back and chuckled lightly.

He took in a deep breath of air as the light turned green and he pressed on the gas. He would always miss Julia, but she had left him a parting gift.

Clare Edwards, his gift from above, his blessing in disguise.

* * *

**What did you think? Oh, by the way, Julia's epitaph (inscription on tombstone) is actually on Osho's tombstone. Osho is an Indian mystic and spiritual teacher. I don't know him or his teachings too well, I just know I adore his epitaph and though it was fitting for Julia. Reviews are loved.**

**~S.S.**


	37. Distance

**Hey there, lovely readers of mine.**

**I have no idea why I suddenly thought of this. I played around with this idea for a while, though I'm not completely satisfied with how it came out. **

**This is my very first future fic, so bear with me on all the mushiness that is about to ensue. I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Clare's sniffled and occasional hiccups were the only sound in the too quiet room.

From where he was standing, Eli could see her face clearly as she stared off into space. Her cheeks were glossy from the tears and her eyes were shiny and bloodshot. Her button nose, which scrunched up with every sniffle, was painted cherry.

"Where does this leave us?" She suddenly asked, breaking the silence. She turned to look him in the eyes, her own reflecting confusion, pain, and heartbreak. Eli moved to sit beside her, never breaking eye contact. His larger hand enveloped her smaller ones.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Indeed, he did not. Neither did. Clare sniffled and began to speak.

"When Darcy left for Kenya, she and Peter had a long distance relationship." She replied calmly. Her neutral face quickly turned sad. "But, after she left, he started dating Mia Jones and got into Meth and whatnot." She laughed, one, harsh, bitter chuckle.

Why was God punishing her like this? The one stable thing in life, the one person who had been with her through thick and thin, was leaving.

_Moving to California_. She thought bitterly. She couldn't bring herself to be upset with Eli, though. She wanted him to be happy and if moving made him happy, so be it. If she had been given the same scholarship he had received, she would've left too. Besides, he would be doing what he loved.

"I don't intend to cheat on you, or do drugs." Despite his smirk, Clare knew that he was being sincere. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder, her tears resurfacing.

"When do you leave?" She asked sullenly. He ran his fingers through her silky, auburn curls.

"The day after graduation." Her breathing hitched. Graduation was next week.

"I only have one more week with you?" She questioned angrily. She pulled back to look into his eyes. His emerald orbs bore into her sapphire ones as he nodded. She frowned and touched his cheek gently, seeing the pain in his own eyes.

"Will you call? Every day? Will you write? Will you email me? Will you visit?" She asked desperately. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"I promise, Clare."

X

Graduation was…emotional, to say the least. Clare had been crying all the way through. She cried when Eli received awards. She cried when he received his diploma. She cried when the valedictorian read his speech.

Sure, she was proud of him, but she was also depressed. This was her last day with him.

After driving to Adam and Drew's house, they attended the graduation party. Clare smiled cheerily and laughed with her friends. She waited patiently, her cheeks beginning to grow tired from all the smiling, while the graduates took pictures.

After about an hour, Clare and Eli left to his house. The emptiness was eerie, but the silence was not uncomfortable.

With shaky hands, Clare had done what she had wanted to do for a long time. She handed him her purity ring. He was befuddled, his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"I know I made a pledge to wait for marriage, but I don't want to wait anymore." She touched his cheek with her fingertips. She was happy to finally be doing this.

"I've been thinking a lot. I love you, Eli. And I want to do this with you. I don't know how long we'll be apart or even if we'll see each other again, but I do know that I won't love someone like I love you right now. So, I want to give you my most precious gift." She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his.

He pulled away from her and searched her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure, Clare? I can wait, you know. I don't want you to do this because you think we might not see each other again." She smiled softly before nodding.

"Yes." She whispered. She grasped his hand tightly and dragged him upstairs, to his bedroom. Both of them sat down and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She murmured.

He pressed his lips to hers feverishly, letting his hands roam all over her body. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"I will always love you, Clare Edwards." He proceeded to remove their clothing slowly, piece by piece.

Her soft sighs and moans were the only sounds in the house as they made love. It was a night of intimate passion and sweet words. A night that Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

X

Clare tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the woman over the intercom to announce the arrival of a certain plane.

"Would you relax, Clare?" Adam asked in a teasing voice. Clare huffed and pouted, but stopped the insistent tapping of her foot.

When the announcement was made, Clare felt her heart stop.

It hadn't been easy. Clare and Eli had been struggling with their long-distance relationship for a little over two years now.

His only visit was for her graduation. Clare had missed him terribly and was elated when he announced that he would be moving back to Toronto.

Their relationship was strained due to being so far apart, but neither party was willing to give up. They had made it work, despite all odds and obstacles.

When a flood of people came through, Clare's eyes darted through the crowd. She spotted him instantly.

Clare maneuvered her way through the crowd.

She called his name once. He spotted her and smiled brightly. He dropped his carry-on and moved to meet her halfway.

It would've been perfect, a movie moment come to life, had a man not pushed her so roughly. She tumbled forward. Eli caught her, but lost his balance. They toppled to the floor.

All eyes were on them. Clare started to laugh hysterically. Tears squeezed out as he soon joined in. They laughed and laughed, looking ridiculous as they lay on the dirty floor, in the middle of the crowded airport.

But as soon as their lips collided, it didn't matter anymore. Clare had missed him too much to care that she was giggling and crying and kissing him at the same time.

When they both stood, Eli wrapped his arms around her and twirled her in a hug.

"Uhh, guys? I'm still here, ya know!" Adam called, walking over to them. The three of them stood, grinning at each other.

Eli and Adam exchanged a quick hug. Eli grabbed his bag off the floor and grasped Clare's hand tightly in his.

"I've missed you." He murmured, kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and, finally, her lips.

"I've missed you, too. More than you could possibly imagine."

* * *

**Super syrupy and sugary, I know. Next chapter will probably be a little less…sickeningly sweet. Review?**

**~S.S.**


	38. Focused

**Hello there, readers! I'm kind of busy right now, so I won't be leaving a long AN. here's a little one-shot that I can relate to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Talking to Clare when she was reading a book was like talking to a brick wall.

Completely and utterly _useless_.

Adam watched, bemused, as Eli glared at a preoccupied Clare.

"Dude, give it up. She's tuned out the world." Both boys perked up when Clare suddenly scoffed. They sighed when said girl flipped the page.

"This is getting on my nerves." Eli grumbled, feeling like an unattended child. Adam snickered.

"Hey Clare, guess what." Adam suddenly called. Both boys were surprised when she responded with an uninterested: "Hmm?"

"Eli and I are so totally gay for each other." Eli shot Adam a quizzical look, but Adam shrugged it off.

"That's nice." She mumbled, turning the page. Adam and Eli sighed in unison, exasperated.

"And I'm thinking of trying out for Power Squad." Eli interjected. Adam choked back a laugh.

"Cool." Clare responded, biting her lower lip.

"Oh my god, Clare! K.C. just got hit by a car on his way to admit that he was an idiot for dumping you!" Adam let out in one breath. Eli coughed to cover up his laughs.

"Mhh hmm." She nodded, flipping the page once more. Adam shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, Clare Edwards has left the building!" Eli rolled his eyes. Adam glanced down at watch, frowning.

"I have to go. If I don't get home in, like, five minutes, my mom will have a heart-attack." Adam grabbed his bag full of comics and smiled. "Have fun, Eli." He joked, sliding off the park bench.

"I'll try." Eli sighed.

"Bye, Clare!" Adam called over his shoulder, walking away. Instead of responding, Clare merely grunted, turning the page.

Eli sighed deeply, hanging his head. This was ridiculous. Surely, Eli Goldsworthy was more interesting than some silly little romance novel.

Tilting his head, Eli read the title and snorted. _How to Say Goodbye in Robot. _

'_What an absurd name for a book.'_ Eli though, rolling his eyes.

"Clare," He called in a slightly whining voice. "I'm so _bored_. Can't you put down your book for one minute?" He pleaded.

"In a minute." She snapped, turning the page. Her brow furrowed as her eyes darted furiously back and forth.

"_Clare_." He moaned, hitting his forehead against the picnic table. He looked up to see she hadn't budged.

'_How am I ever going to get her attention?'_ He thought, annoyed. He smirked, thinking of the ways he _could_ get her attention. He thought about what Adam would do.

'_Probably give her a wet willy.'_ He thought, scrunching up his nose in disgust. What would Alli do?

'_Probably __**hit**__her.' _Eli thought with an eye roll. He could imagine Alli slapping Clare's arm in a girly manner.

What could he do?

Eli smirked devilishly as a plan formed in his mind.

"Clare." He called suddenly. As expected, she didn't respond, too engrossed with her book. El smirked and leaned in.

"Clare." He breathed, his breath hitting her skin. She froze, sitting rigidly. He smirked as he saw the hands that held up her precious book shake slightly.

"What are you-" She froze midway when his lips skimmed her neck, moving upward. His nose skimmed her jaw as he met her face to face.

"Are you sure you don't want to do _anything_ else?" His minty breath intoxicated her, making her lose all train of thought. "I'm sure I'm _way_ more interesting than some silly book." His voice dropped dangerously low as his lips touched hers for the briefest of seconds.

She leaned in instinctively. She whined slightly when he pulled away from her. He chuckled deeply.

Suddenly, he reached over and yanked the book out of her unsuspecting hands.

"Hey!" She called. He stood up and took a step back as her hands reached up. She glowered as she followed suit.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, that is _so_ not cool! Give me my book back, you little flirt!" She stepped forward to grab the book, but he lifted it over head. His lanky arm dangled the book. Every time she got too close, he would side step to avoid her.

"Eli." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her lower lip jutted out slightly. Eli smiled sweetly.

"Yes, love?" He questioned.

"You're so mean! Give me my book back." He shook his head vigorously, his dark chocolate hair flopping as he did so.

"No way. Every time you stick your nose in a book, you _completely_ shut me out." She huffed. Clare bit the inside of her cheek. _Two can play it this game, Eli_. She thought, a plan forming in her head.

Suddenly, tears poured freely from her blue orbs as her lower lip quivered. She added a small sniffle as an effect.

Eli's smirk fell and his arms dropped, his hand losing its death grip on the pretty pink book.

"Ah, shit. Clare, I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" He took a step closer to comfort her, leaving himself wide open. She took the book from his hand, smiling as she took several steps backward.

"Y-You tricked me! How did _you_ trick _me?_" Eli asked, incredulous while Clare grinned.

"Darcy taught me a few tricks." She winked. He glared suddenly, making Clare slightly nervous.

"E-Eli?" She questioned nervously. He smirked threateningly.

"Oh, it is _so_ on."

* * *

**Albeit, it's a little short, but whatever. The book 'How To Say Goodbye in Robot' is a must read and I highly recommend it! Seriously guys, go out and buy this awesome book! I hope you liked it! Review?**

**~S.S. **


	39. Parenting

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late post, but my internet is acting stupid, so I've had to upload them on another computer. School is starting up again. A bittersweet feeling, right? Well, I hope everyone has a bearable school year. I can't honestly say a 'good' school year, since, honestly, when is school ever good?**

**My sister is a hoot. I've been making her read so much Degrassi fanfiction, she had a dream about it! I was in it, too! She's so silly. Also, don't ask me about this totally random author's note. It's three a.m. and I'm known for being a bit…whimsical at this hour.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Helen and Randall had faced many difficulties.

They had faced their eldest daughter's rape and suicide attempt. They had faced the death of their closest friend, Randall's brother, Jonathan. They had faced every day challenges, such as bills and debts.

What Clare could not understand, is how they could go through all of these things, and consider getting a divorce.

They were constantly fighting. It was always something trivial. Something tiny and insignificant would start World War Three in her living room.

Dinner was tense. Helen tried desperately to make small talk, to ease the tension. But, when Randall had made an ill comment about the turkey being dry, Helen had went from calm and collected, to furious and outraged, accusing him of always putting her down and not appreciating the things she did.

Of course, this only angered Randall, who accused _her _of being hypocritical and not taking notice in the 'sacrifices' he made in for his family.

Clare watched from her seat as Randall and Helen Edwards argued.

Usually, this was Clare's cue to leave and put on Eli's noise-cancellation headphones.

But, curiosity had gotten the better of her. So she remained silent.

Clare became invisible the moment Randall and Helen began to squabble.

Clare listened as Helen accused Randall of not loving her anymore. The tables turned as Randall laid blame on Helen, saying that if _she_ loved _him_, she would understand why he was working so late.

Helen grew angrier by the minute. In a fit of rage, she decreed that the reason for Randall's sudden loss in interest for her and this 'family' was because he probably because he was looking at other women.

Randall, infuriated, announced that Helen was crazy. Bad move. _Very_, bad move. Suddenly, insults were being flung.

Harsh insults at that. Then, Helen did what was expected, and started bringing up things from the past, even though they had nothing to do with their current argument.

She always did that when she was pushed too far. Clare flinched when Helen called Randall a 'dirty liar.'

Clare flinched again when Randall called Helen 'a crazy bitch.'

She had had enough. Standing slowly, Clare cleared her throat rather loudly. Both parents stopped whatever offensive word they were about to say and turned to their daughter. Their shocked expressions showed that they had completely forgotten she was there.

"Do you guys even hear yourselves?" Clare's mother was about to interject, but Clare held up a hand, dismissing what she was about to say.

"You guys have been fighting so much. Over stupid things, too. You don't listen to each other, and you certainly don't listen to me. The other day, I was out two hours past curfew. You can punish me for that later, but the fact of the matter is: You didn't notice.

"I could've been dead on the streets for all you know. Instead of coming home—through the_ front door—_to a pair of worried sick and angry parents, I come home to you two arguing, about who spent more money this week! I mean, for Pete's sake, can you honestly remember the last time you said 'I love you' to each other? I know life isn't easy, but still. Can't you stop screaming at each other for one day? And, furthermore, shouldn't you two also be interested in your daughters' lives? When is the last time either of you have called Darcy? When is the last time either of you have asked me how my day was, _without_ insulting the other afterward?" At this, Clare turned to her mother. When Clare would come home and her mother would be there, she would ask how her day went, then continue on to ramble about how infuriating her husband was.

Randall and Helen looked at each other and turned back to Clare. Both glared hard at her.

"Honey, our relationship is none of your business." Randall nodded in agreement with Helen's statement.

"And, you're grounded this weekend for staying out past curfew." Helen also nodded in agreement. Clare scoffed.

"You two are ridiculous." She muttered. She stood and walked away. As she stomped up the stairs in frustration, she was surprised to hear silence. A few chairs scrapping and a dishes clanking, then, utter silence.

"Unless it concerns me being anything less than perfect, my parents won't stop fighting." Clare concluded, pushing her door open and slamming it behind her. She kicked off her flats and crawled into bed. She grabbed her cell phone and called Eli.

After greeting her, Clare jumped right into telling Eli how stupid and immature her parents were being.

"…and I'm beginning to wonder who the adult is and who the child is in this house!" Clare finished angrily with an annoyed sigh. To her surprise and irritation, Eli started to laugh.

"Clare," He finally managed to choke out after calming down. "Didn't you know? Adults hate when children and teenagers tell them what to do. It hurts their pride. Of course they'll want you to keep your comments to yourself, even if you _are_ right. But, that doesn't mean they didn't hear you or that they aren't considering what you said. Give it time. I'm sure things will work themselves out." Clare sighed.

"I guess you're right." She murmured.

"Of course I am. And Clare?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm proud of you." Clare was puzzled.

"What did I do?" She asked, though her heart fluttered at the thought of making Eli proud. She couldn't remember the last time someone had told her they were proud of her. She guessed that when everyone thinks you're perfect, the things you do become expectations.

The last person to tell Clare that they were proud of her was her English teacher, Ms. Dawes, for Clare finally getting rid of her writer's block.

"You finally stepped up to the plate and told your parents how you feel. You and I both know the truth hurts sometimes, and that having their constant arguing being addressed probably isn't the easiest topic to talk about, but you did. And I believe that things can only get better now. You know, my dad used to try to get me to open up when something was bothering him by saying 'I can't fix it unless I know it's broke.' Well, now, your parents can start to fix things." Clare smiled brightly and hugged her pillow.

"Thank you, Eli." She whispered. He chuckled on the other end.

"Any time. Now, maybe you can make it up to me? Lunch at The Dot tomorrow?" Clare's smile turned into a frown.

"I can't. I've been grounded." Eli snorted.

"What for? Forgot to pray before going to sleep?" Clare rolled her eyes at Eli's lame attempt to mock her.

"_No._ I…accidently told me parents that they were being so inattentive that they didn't eve know I broke curfew by two hours." Eli burst into another laughing fit while Clare blushed from embarrassment.

"Wow, Clare. Wow." He stated simply.

"Shut up!" She laughed. She looked up suddenly when she heard her door open and her parents walked in. Clare's smile faltered.

"I have to go. I'll call you back in a little bit. If not, I'll call you tomorrow." She rushed out.

"Okay." Clare hung up her phone and turned her attention to her parents.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your call." Her mother apologized quietly. Clare shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled. Randall cleared his throat.

"We just wanted to tell you that you aren't grounded. We were actually hoping that you could spend the day at a friend's house." Clare's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Maybe Alli's?" Her mother offered. Clare nodded slowly.

"Sure. But, what made you change your mind?" She asked, bewildered. Her mother smiled softly.

"Your father and I are going out tomorrow. We'll probably be gone most of the day. We just figured we'd give you a heads up, since we don't want you to spend the day home alone." Clare nodded slowly.

"Just, don't hang out with any boys." Randall said gruffly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure, daddy." Clare smiled, feeling content. Her father turned and left. Helen was about to leave, before she walked over and hugged Clare. Clare smiled and hugged her back, accepting the silent thank you.

"If you need to talk-"

"I know where to find you." Clare finished her mother's sentence. Leaning down, she kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Clare." She whispered.

"Goodnight, mom." Care responded. Her mother turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Clare lay back in bed, letting her mind wander about the night's events. She came to a conclusion.

Adults were weird.

* * *

**Just a little look on Clare dealing with her parents' arguing, at least the way I would picture it. I know, subtle Eclare, but I promise more tomorrow. Also, I'm getting a bit stuck, so if you have any ideas, feel free to drop them with a review!**

**~S.S.**


	40. Assumptions

**Hey everyone; thanks for all the feedback. You guys are so totally cool. Anyways, I LOL'd at some of your reviews. **

**To those who left a review with a suggestion/request, I thank you. I picked out a few, but not all. I actually merged two together. I'll probably post something tomorrow afternoon, as well as at night. I hope you all enjoy my next few chapters!**

**Note: In this fic, they are not dating.**

* * *

The minute I saw those two boys talking to Clare, I knew that there was trouble.

They had her backed against the lockers, and they were standing too close to my likings. _Way_ too close.

I made my way over to them, my speed picking up as soon as one of the meatheads put a hand on her shoulder. My blood was boiling.

Call it over protectiveness or possessiveness, but I didn't like _anyone_ touching Clare. Well, maybe Adam. But that was it. I especially didn't like it when someone was touching her and she didn't like it. This needed to end. Now.

I slowed to a stop, nearly five feet away, as I saw Sav Bhandari intervene. He stepped in between the boys and Clare, glaring. She peeked at the boys from under Sav's outstretched arm.

I could hear Sav telling them to back off, that if he caught them even standing near her, he would personally make their lives a living hell. I frowned. I felt like was the one who should be saying those things, defending my girl.

I froze. Had I really just thought _my_ girl? I shook it off and continued to watch the scene unfold.

To my surprise, they backed off, sneering. One of them muttered that 'she wasn't worth it.' When they rounded a corner, Sav turned to Clare and smiled.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. She nodded and threw her arms around his torso.

"Thanks, Sav. You're the best, you know that?" She asks, staring up at him with a bright smile. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to prevent the scowl that was threatening to form. He chuckled deeply.

"I know." He agreed. My heart sunk as I saw him kiss the top of her head. She scrunched up her nose, but her smile had not faltered. "Stay out of trouble, okay? If you have any more problems, you know where to find me." She released his hold on him and nodded. She turned and walked in the opposite direction.

What the hell was that? Did Clare….

No. There was _no_ way Clare and Sav were dating, or even liked each other. Maybe they were friends…

I froze as Sav turned, spotted me, and smiled.

"Eli! My man!" He called. He slapped his hand against mine, but my mind elsewhere. "I've been meaning to ask, if you aren't busy tomorrow, do you and Adam want to hang out at my place? My parents will be gone and I have nothing to do."

Automatically, I nodded my head.

"I-I'll go ask Adam now." I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted Adam.

"You okay? You look a little, I don't know, peeved."

"I'm fine." I snapped. His eyes grew wide and I backed down, feeling like an ass. "Sorry, rough day, you know?" He nodded sympathetically. I looked down when my phone suddenly vibrated.

"Adam wants to know what time you want us to come." Sav grinned.

"How does three o' clock sound to you?" I quickly texted Adam.

"Cool." I responded, smirking. Sav nodded and then frowned, staring at something in the distance behind me.

"I gotta go. Student council stuff." He makes a face and I chuckle. "I'll catch you guys tomorrow." I nod in a way of goodbye.

When I can no longer see his bright blue shirt amongst the crowd of high school students, I let out a sigh and decided to take the rest of the day off. It's the last period and who would actually miss me in Art class?

At home, I can only let my mind wander. No one was home, so the house was eerily quite.

What was going on between Sav and Clare? I could feel my heart sink. I was being a jealous and petty fool, but the thought of Clare with _Sav_ of all people totally freaked me out.

I didn't even know they were friends. Hell, I didn't even know they knew each other existed.

She couldn't like him could she? I had been getting some pretty good vibes from her. I had even gotten my hopes up to think she might actually like me, though I had no proof, other then the fact that we constantly flirted.

And despite the fact that I liked Sav and thought he was a cool guy, I couldn't picture him with Clare. Not at any social event, or even on a date for that matter.

I closed my eyes and spent the rest of the day in bed, letting my music lull me into an unconscious state.

Around seven-ish, my mother came in and announced that dinner was ready. I ate as fast as I could, not wanting to let my foul mood damper on my family's seemingly happy atmosphere. When I finished, I quickly excused myself.

I found myself tired and weary. Gym was never fun. Especially when you put Fitz and dodge ball into the equation. Just because we were on the same team, didn't stop the abuse I had received from the round, red, rubber ball. Not a way I had wanted to start off this morning.

I knew that I should probably get started on my homework, but I knew I was going to procrastinate until Sunday night anyways.

So, I took a shower, stripped to my boxers, and went to bed. I would have to talk to Sav tomorrow.

The next day, I arrived an hour late. Whether Sav didn't mind or notice, I couldn't tell. He just greeted me and led me into the living room. Adam was already there, looking completely at ease with a bowl of chips in his lap.

I took my seat and watched as Sav brought out his guitar and amp, exclaiming that he had to show my how clear the guitar sounded on his newest 'baby.'

After he played a few different rifts, he and Adam started to play Dead Hands' "Fulfill My Dreams" on their bass and guitar.

I looked up when I heard thumping coming from the staircase. My eyes widened when Clare came into view. She wandered into the kitchen, not noticing me.

She was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweats and a small tank top. When she walked out of the kitchen, she saw me and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here." She greeted, standing behind the couch. I turned my body to face her.

"I could say the same thing." I mumbled; my brow furrowed. What was Clare doing here?

"Clare, pass me those chip, will ya?" Sav asked, extending his hand. She nodded and handed him one of the bags in her hand.

She was acting…so…_casual_. What was this, the Twilight Zone? Since when did Clare go over to Sav's house dressed like she was ready to go to sleep? Anger sizzled inside of me. This was crazy! I stood up abruptly and grabbed her arm gently, directing her into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss angrily. Clearly, she didn't see any reason for my anger, because her eyes widened.

"I'm hanging out. Why? What's wrong? Why are you mad?" I almost stop being frustrated right then and there. The way her blue doe-eyes widen and her lips part slightly makes me want to stop. She wears a face of pure confusion.

But, I was too angry. Too _jealous._

"I'm _mad _because-"

"Hey guys, I was wondering if-" Sav had interrupted me, but stopped midway when he seemed to grasp he was intruding.

"Everything okay?" He asked, his eyes darting from Clare to me rapidly.

"Peachy." I mock sarcastically. Clare looks so damn confused. Doesn't she see why I'm so upset? Could she blame me? She was hanging out with Sav. She was dating Sav! Of course I'm not going to like it. Not one bit.

I knew I shouldn't be acting like a total ass, but I couldn't contain it.

"Dude, what is your-" I turn and yank the door open, not wanting to talk to them anymore.

"Eli, wait!" Clare called. She followed me, _barefoot,_ into Sav's front lawn. I finally stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why are acting like such a jerk?" She asks me. Staring into her blue orbs, I can't help but feel a tad guilty. I can see the pain and uncertainty in there.

"You're dating Sav!" I finally spit out, not wanting to beat around the bush. Her eyes grow wide as she knows she's been caught red-handed.

"No, I'm-" She begins, but I cut her off.

"I _saw_ you two together at school yesterday. And today, you were at his house, acting so at home! Don't try to lie to me, Clare." To my surprise and annoyance, she starts to laugh.

These aren't her usual shy giggles. No, these are full blown _cackles_. She's supporting herself, placing her hands atop her knees to keep herself upright.

I can't help but feel pained. She's laughing. At _me._ At my feelings.

"Wow, Clare, I didn't know my feelings for you were just jokes in your eyes." I don't bother to hide the pain in my voice. Part of me feels like a spoiled, jealous little kid, but a bigger part just didn't care.

I know it's silly for me to even dream of being with a girl like her, but is it so silly that she actually has to laugh?

I freeze suddenly. Why? Because, one minute, she's laughing her head off while I scowl, the next, she's kissing me. It's short and sweet, but it doesn't change the fact that my heart starts to race.

She pulls away and grins and I'm so stupefied that I can't form coherent sentences.

"I'm not dating Sav, you idiot! Alli is Sav's younger sister and she is my best friend! We hang out all the time, so I grew to see Sav like an older brother. I harbor _no_ feelings for Sav whatsoever!" She lets out a small breath.

"Oh." I mumble stupidly. I feel like throwing myself in front of a moving vehicle. She puts a hand on my cheek and I'm pretty sure my heart leaps at the contact. Oh, what this girl does to me.

"How could you think I liked Sav? Gosh, that is so far from the truth!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that unreasonable. I mean, I didn't even know you _knew_ the guy." I mumbled sheepishly. I felt like kicking myself. I never really jump to conclusions, and I did that today, and look where it got me. God, I'm an idiot.

"Eli, I've practically fallen for you since the day you handed me my broken glasses! If I like anyone, it's you, stupid!" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Though, now that I look at it, it's kinda cute that you were jealous." She starts to giggle. I roll my eyes, but smirk.

"Shut up, Clare…" I mumbled and kiss her again. But, this kiss was more zealous than the one before. Soon enough, I have my tongue wrestling hers for dominance.

We pull away and stare into each other's eyes. Her cheeks are colored crimson and she's breathing heavily. But, that smile that I adore so much is plastered on her face.

I know I'm grinning like a goof, but I can't help it. I've got my girl.

"Come on, let's go back inside. And, you, mister, need to apologize." She jabs a finger into my chest. I grab her hand and kiss her fingertips.

"I know." I sigh, leading her back into the house.

Explaining to Sav why I was being a total jerk was easier than I thought. Though, my explanation ended with Adam and Sav in tears, laughing like maniacs.

Alli came down, complaining that Clare had yet to come back upstairs with her chips. When she took in the sight of all of us, Adam and Sav on the floor, laughing hysterically and me, with an arm wrapped around Clare's waist, she just shook her head and retreated to the safety of her room.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint you there, escaperealityforawhile! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it everybody! Reviews make my world go round.**

**~S.S.**


	41. Photo Shoot

**Ugh, where did the time go? One minute, it was one in the afternoon, and I started writing this. Now, it's three in the morning and I'm finally posting this. Forgive moi. I got caught up. You know, cooking, cleaning, playing with my cat, the works. **

**Anyways, on the topic of requests/suggestions, please be aware that I received quite a few and I'm working on them. Please be aware that I won't pick all of them, though I do appreciate you all trying and reviewing. This particular request came from my sister. And, I wouldn't miss the chance to write a fic such as this, so I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Adam?" Clare called tentatively to her friend. Said boy looked up from his comic book.

"Yeah?"

"Being subtle, can you see if someone is staring at me?" He nodded and let his eyes sweep over the small café otherwise known as The Dot. The two had come together, after school that Friday to hang out. Eli couldn't, since his grandfather was visiting.

Clare didn't dare turn around, for fear of awkwardly meeting eyes with the person who was staring at her. She had felt this feeling since she sat down with Adam. Sipping her coffee, she tried to shake the feeling of eyes watching her.

"It's a girl." This surprised Clare slightly. No one, especially girl, usually paid any mind to her.

"Long dark brown hair, light eyes, pretty." He listed off. Clare sighed and stood up. Adam stared up at her, puzzled.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Instead of answering, she turned around and locked eyes with the girl Adam had described.

She smiled sweetly at Clare before taking a sip of her drink. Clare weaved her way around the tables and approached her.

"Uhh, hi." Clare said, losing her confidence. The girl gestured for Clare to sit in the free chair opposite of her. Clare sat down, feeling awkward.

"I'm guessing you're wondering who I am and why I've been staring at you?" Clare nodded. The girl smiled and extended her hand to Clare. "My name's Fiona Coyne."

Clare's eyes widened as she shook Fiona's hand. Her last name had stuck. Coyne.

"M-My name is Clare. Clare Edwards." She corrected. Fiona smiled and nodded. Her expression turned thoughtful.

"Edwards…hmm…that name rings a bell. Maybe you knew my brother, Declan Coyne?" Clare nodded, her cheeks heating up. Whether Declan had told Fiona about her…_actions_, Clare couldn't be sure. But Fiona just smiled.

"Have you ever modeled, Clare?" Clare's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No way!" _Is this girl blind? I'm not tall or skinny. Who would want me for a model?_ Clare thought. Fiona's eyes twinkled.

"Would you like to?" Clare tilted her head in confusion. "Model. For me." She elaborated. Clare could only stare at her in awe.

"You want me…to model?" Clare couldn't believe her.

"I'm paying of course." Clare shook her head vigorously.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, _why_?" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You're like…a doll. You're really cute and your look fits my clothing line. You see, I like to design clothes, and have been doing so in my free time. And when my mom saw some of my designs, she suggested I make a portfolio. So, if you'd like, I want to use you as my model." Clare just nodded.

"Uhh, sure, if that's what you want, sure. I'll do it." Fiona squealed and, reaching over, hugged Clare.

"Thanks so much. Here's my address. Can you come tomorrow, around noon?" Fiona asked, scribbling on a napkin.

"Sure…" Clare mumbled, still feeling out of it. She couldn't believe this. It was happening so fast.

"Great! See you tomorrow." Fiona stood up and grabbed her bag, leaving the napkin on the table. She air kissed each of Clare's cheeks and left.

Clare stood, grabbed the napkin, and retreated back to her original seat.

"Well? What did she want?" Adam pressed, barely containing his curiosity.

"She wants me to be her model."

X

"Please?" Clare asked again, tugging at Adam's sleeve. After they left The Dot, Clare had asked Adam to come. To which he responded 'no' every time.

"Come on, be a pal! I don't want to go alone!" Clare pleaded as they neared her house. Adam sighed deeply.

"Fine! You win. I'll go, but _only_ go if Eli goes. There's no way I'm going to watch you two play dress up by myself." Clare smiled and nodded. They bid each other a goodbye and Clare walked up the stairs. She went straight to her room and plopped down on her bed. Whipping out her cell phone, she called Eli.

"Hey." His voice is bright and peppy and totally out of character. Either, he just won a million dollars or his grandfather was _really_ boring.

"Hey. I was wonder doing if you were busy tomorrow." She questioned, her teeth grasping her lower lip.

"No, why?" He asked, confused.

"Then, could you _please_ come with Adam and me to Fiona Coyne's house?"

"Who's Fiona Coyne?" He asked. Settling back against her pillows, she explained everything that happened at The Dot.

"Well, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you all dolled up, and I can't leave Adam to fend for himself. I'll pick you both up tomorrow at eleven thirty."

"Thanks, Eli." Clare breathed, smiling.

"Any time, Blue eyes." With that, he hung up. Clare sighed and decided to do her homework.

While finishing up her essay, Clare heard the front door slam. She pushed herself off her bed and made her way to the door; pushing her ear against it. She rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's hissing. They were fighting, but trying to keep it quiet.

Clare decided to skip dinner. Changing into her pajamas and tidying up her room, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

X

Clare rode in the passenger seat of Morty while Adam rambled on from the back at how boring this was going to be.

"You owe me one, Clare." He grumbled. Clare looked over her shoulder at Adam and laughed when she saw his scrunched up expression.

"Fine. How about I take you both to get a comic book tomorrow? My treat." Adam's eyes lit up and he shook his head vigorously.

"Sounds good." Eli said, casting a sideways glance at Clare. She smiled, satisfied. When they reached Fiona's condo, Clare was a bit nervous. What had she gotten herself into?

Fiona greeted Clare with an air kiss. She glanced over Clare's shoulder at the two males.

"I hope you don't mind, I-" Clare began to apologize.

"Nonsense! The more the merrier. Come inside! Let's get this show on the road." She grabbed Clare's arm and tugged her inside. The boys followed.

"You two make yourselves at home. You can sit over there and the kitchen is well stocked. Feel free to grab anything you want." Fiona called this over her shoulder as she started to drag Clare into the back, towards a bedroom.

"F-Fiona? What are we-?"

"Don't worry about it! Things will be done in a jiff!" Fiona dragged Clare into a room. Adam made a beeline for the kitchen while Eli looked around.

His eyes landed on a cleared out area, made specifically for Clare to model. He chuckled. _This_ was going to be fun.

Adam came back out with a soda can in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. They both sat and waited to see what Clare would look like.

Several minutes later, they heard Clare's weak protest, as well as the clicking of heels.

"F-Fiona, I'm not…I can't…"

"Are you kidding? You look great! Now, come on, let's get started." Both boys' eyes widened when Fiona dragged Clare out, grinning broadly.

Clare looked absolutely adorable. She was dressed in a short, pink dress. The sleeves were capped, and slightly ruffled. A white satin bow wrapped just under her bust. The dress flowed freely downwards. The end of the dress had lace. A small pink ribbon in her hair was the finishing touch.

"You look…" Eli struggled to complete a sentence, while Adam just continued to stare. A pink dust settled across Clare's cheeks and she bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to gnaw her glossed lower lip.

"Like a doll, I know! She totally blew my mind away." Fiona dragged Clare over to the shooting area. "My friend, Michael, loaned me some of his equipment. With you as my model, my outfits will look killer." Fiona stepped back and examined her outfit.

Clare kept her arms behind her back, fiddling with her fingers. While Fiona tried to think of a cute pose, she spoke.

"This outfit was inspired by the fashion in Japan. Sweet Lolita is _so_ cute, and you definitely fit the part." Fiona tilted her head.

"Pose like this." Fiona instructed, tilting her head, lacing her fingers and leaning forward slightly. Clare obliged. Fiona squealed.

"Perfect." She grabbed her camera and instantly took at least three pictures.

This continued for the next four or five hours. Fiona would dress Clare up in any random clothing she had designed and have her pose.

"You are perfect, Clare! Just like that!" Fiona would proclaim. Eli and Adam would be amazed at how Clare looked. Clare was certain that this blush was permanent.

Fiona stopped momentarily when someone started knocking on the door. Clare sighed and sat down beside Eli and Adam.

"You're doing great, and you look really pretty." Adam complimented. Clare felt her cheeks burn slightly.

"Thanks." She murmured. Eli laughed and shook his head.

"So, if you're little red ridding hood," Eli's eyes drifted over Fiona's newest outfit—or, rather _costume—_as he grinned. "Then, what does that make me?"

"The big, bad wolf." Clare and Adam said in unison. They high fived and laughed while Eli rolled his eyes.

"Then, who am I?" Adam asked, tilting his head. Eli and Clare glanced at each other and grinned.

"Granny!" They announced in unison, making Adam pout.

"I want to be the lumberjack!" He announced. Clare laughed again, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall, for fear of smudging her make-up.

"And, what do we have here?" A new voice rang. Eli, Clare and Adam all looked up to see Holly J. removing her jacket.

"Hi, Holly J." Clare greeted shyly. Holly J. waved and let her eyes wander over to Clare's outfit.

"Didn't know you were having a costume party, Fi. I would've brought mine." She joked. She sat down while Fiona extended her hand to Clare.

Clare sighed and took her hand, standing up.

"We have enough pics, but I want to do one more shot like the last. I've always wanted to do an 'Alice in Wonderland' theme. What do you say?" She asked. Clare smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

"I want to be the white rabbit!" Adam joked, grinning. But, he had pushed Fiona over the brink. Her eyes visibly lit up as she nodded.

"That's a perfect idea! You could be the white rabbit," She stopped to turn to Eli. "You could be the Mad Hatter," She turned to Holly J. and grinned. "And _you_ can be the Red Queen!" Eli, Holly J., and Adam's smiles fell.

"No way. Not even for a million bucks." Adam shook his head.

"I'm not dressing up." Holly J. shook her head. All eyes turn to Eli, whose expression remained motionless.

"I'll pay you." Fiona offered, wiggling her eyebrows. Eli smiled though tight lips and shook his head.

"Not my style." Fiona sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well. Come on, Alice. Time to get you ready for wonderland!" Fiona once again dragged Clare to the back.

Several minutes later, Clare emerged, wearing a frilly, blue dress similar to the story-book character's. She wore a small black band in her hair, with stripped stockings, and shiny black Mary-Jane's.

"Aww, you look so cute." Holly J. complimented. Clare's cheeks heated up once again.

"Thanks." She smiled softly. This time, Clare sat down. Her legs spread slightly, her dress stretch out. Her hands were place between both legs. The image as though she had just fallen.

Fiona took a couple of photos, before announcing that she was finished. Clare sighed with relief and retreated to go change back into her regular clothing.

When she emerged, she saw Adam, Eli, and Holly J. crowded around Fiona and her laptop. Her camera was plugged in. Clare peeked over Holly J.'s shoulder to get a better look.

Holly J. moved aside to let her see. Clare flushed once more as she realized they were looking at the photos of her.

"The 'Alice in wonderland' shot will be the cover!" Fiona announced, enlarging the picture to cover the screen.

Clare was amazed at her photo. She looked…pretty. Her eyes were wide and her glossy lips parted slightly in shock.

"Awesome job, Clare. You look great in these and my designs will definitely be noticed." Clare smiled and nodded. Fiona stood and set aside her computer.

"Let me go get your pay." She walked out of the room. Adam wandered to the kitchen, in search of more food. Holly J. called out to Fiona that she had to go. She took her jacket, bid Eli and Clare goodbye and left.

Eli stared at Clare, who was staring intently at the screen. She turned to him and smiled.

"You look really pretty in those pictures, Clare. I mean, you look pretty every day, but in these photos, you look…"

"Surreal." Clare finished, nodding. "I didn't think I looked so…"

"Good?" This time, Eli finished for her. She smiled shyly and nodded.

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. She turned her cheek to kiss his lips. Before things could get too heated, they yanked apart at the sound of Fiona's heels clicking.

Fiona walked in slowly. She handed Clare an envelope, but didn't speak. Instead, she smirked. Clare's cheeks were the brightest shade of red, and Eli's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Nice lip gloss." Fiona joked. Realization dawned on him and he reached his hand up to wipe it away. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Thanks so much, Clare. I really appreciate it and I hope we can maybe do this again in the future." Clare nodded, agreeing. Fiona turned to Eli.

"And, don't worry. I'll be sure to make you some copies."

* * *

**Aww, Clare would look so cute in a Lolita dress. If you couldn't agree more, liked the story, or thought the characters weren't too OOC, leave a review!**

**~S.S.**


	42. Car Wash Girl

**Yeah, that's right. I posted twice in one day! LOL, I was in a loving mood. Yeah, a new cell phone and some glazed doughnuts will do that to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh God.

Car wash girl really existed. And she was flirting with Eli.

Well, she couldn't be considered car wash girl, since they weren't at a car wash. Eli was leaning against Morty's hood, looking bored while this random chick rambled. I smiled. I knew Eli wasn't about to go flirting with other girls, like K.C. had done, but I didn't like this girl.

I noticed the slight push of her chest, they way she tilted her head, the way she touched his arm. A flirt, indeed. Though, she couldn't beat Alli, who was _queen_ of the art of flirtation.

Anger surged through me, fresh and alive. I approached them slowly. I wondered what Alli would do in this moment. I frowned, knowing exactly what she would do. In the scenario: she would throw herself at Drew, kissing him. Then, she would turn to the girl; acting like she hadn't been watching the two of them talk. She would push herself against Drew and make up some excuse to separate Drew and this hypothetical girl. That, or she would tackle her, though I wasn't about to assume the latter.

As soon as Eli turned his head and saw me, he smiled softly. The girl turned too, to see what had caught his attention. She flashed a brief smile, fake yet sweet.

"Hello, Eli." I greeted, standing stiffly. He placed his hand on my back and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, Clare. I was wondering when you'd show." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. His sentence sounded relieved, like my showing up was some sort of gift from heaven. This soothed me slightly.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, tilting her head and looking at Eli. "Your sister?"

Okay, now, this girl was getting on my nerves. I didn't even _look_ remotely like Eli. Before Eli could say anything, I spoke up.

"Actually, I'm his _girlfriend_. Who're you?" Her face fell and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came up. Instead of giving her time to form a sentence, I grasped Eli's wrist and dragged him away.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we slowed to a stop.

"Fine." I lied, smiling. He chuckled and started to massage me tense shoulders. "You know, it's kind of cute to see you jealous." I snorted.

"I wasn't jealous." I defended quickly, but he knew that was an utter lie. "She was just annoying. Some people can't get the hint. Sometimes, people don't want to be bothered. And, she _obviously_ didn't get the hint. Also, she practically threw herself at you! I mean, sheeesh, can't you have some common sense to see that you weren't interested?" I was starting to ramble out of frustration.

Eli shut me up by pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was sweet and languid, slowly building up to hot and passionate.

I finally pulled away when I thought my lungs would burst from lack of oxygen. Eli smirked at me and kissed my nose. My cheeks flared up.

"If it's any consolation, I told her I was madly in love with someone already." My cheeks lit up. Though Eli and I were close, we seldom said 'I love you' to each other.

"I guess that helps." I muttered, relaxing slightly. His arm had snaked its way around my waist.

"Besides, I don't really like blondes. Or green eyes." He started to leave butterfly kisses all over my jaw. "I much refer reddish brown hair. And I _adore_ blue eyes." My neck grew uncomfortably hot. I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face into his chest.

"_And_, I'm surprised to know that my girlfriend is the jealous-type." I was about to object, before stopping myself.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I mumbled pathetically into his shirt. "And don't you forget it." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, Edwards. Let's go eat. I'm starving. That is, unless, you think my manliness, good-looks, and charm will make the girls at The Dot faint." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and detangle myself from him, walking away.

"You know, Clare, one of the seven deadly sins is envy, which can also be viewed as _jealousy_." He said as he caught up with me.

"Shut up, Eli." I murmured before crashing my lips to his.

* * *

**Kinda short. This was requested by White Horses Run Free. Hope you liked it! Also, don't worry, good readers. There will be another update tomorrow! Review if a jealous Clare is just as funny as a jealous Eli.**

**~S.S.**


	43. Human

****

**Hey everyone! So, again, I've posted this kind of late. Tomorrow, I'll be busy, so expect another late update.**

**Well, this is more drabble-ish, a look on Eli and Clare's views on each other. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Clare's POV_

He's only human.

It's that thought that comforts me most. It is that thought that reminds me that we fit together, like two puzzle pieces, as cliché as that sounds. I used to think that K.C. was 'my missing piece.' But if you've ever done a complicated puzzle, you'd know that sometimes two pieces fit, but they aren't the match that is required to complete the puzzle.

I used to think K.C. was perfect. And it's for that reason that I realized I liked the idea of K.C. Someone strong and cute, nice and protective. Thinking back on it, I didn't even know a whole lot about him.

But that was teenage romance for you.

It seemed like it never ended well, for anyone. I had told myself countless times that I would not make the same mistake twice. I would not fall too hard too fast for anyone.

Boy, was _that_ the biggest lie I ever told myself.

But, if there's one thing I learned right away, I learned that Eli isn't perfect. He's sarcastic and enigmatic and just down right crude sometimes. He likes to fight fire with fire and he's stubborn. He isn't always nice and he doesn't always say the right things. And yes, as crazy as it sounds, he's a teenage boy, and normal teenage hormones aren't about to make an exception for him.

His life wasn't easy before I met him, and I certainly wasn't the only girl he's ever loved.

But these things remind me that I'm not dating Superman or Edward Cullen. He can't read my mind and he certainly can't stop a speeding bullet.

But, there are two sides to every coin. Eli's kind—in his _own_ unique way—and funny. He's considerate and isn't quick to judge someone. He's passionate and witty. He cares about his friends and would take a bullet for them.

But, again, the thought reminds me that he's only human.

We are both made of flesh and bones. We both have two eyes and ten toes and we both need basic essentials to survive.

He's Eli Goldsworthy. He's the boy I need in my life right now and probably for years to come. Despite his faults, it's easy to see why I love and care for him so much.

I love his smile: rare and short-lived. I love his kisses: from sweet and chaste, to fervent and heated, and all of the ones in-between. I love his hugs, the hugs that sometimes say more than words ever could. I love his eyes: an amazing viridian color that show me how he's truly feeling.

He's Eli Goldsworthy and he's only human.

X

_Eli's POV_

She isn't perfect, as hard as that is for me to grasp. It seems all the girls I've ever loved—yes, a whole, whopping _two_—were perfect.

The fight before her death proved to me that Julia wasn't perfect. She made mistakes, and lying was a mistake she frequently made, which caused our fight from the first place.

And, when she died, I had convinced myself that the closest thing to perfect I had in my life was Julia, and she was gone. That is, until I met Clare Edwards.

I knew from the start that she wasn't perfect. I mean, not from the exact first moment, when I picked up her destroyed glasses, but from the first moment we had our first _real_ conversation.

Clare wasn't perfect. She is stubborn, refusing to allow logic into a situation when she believes her religion can solve the answer. She's a perfectionist and is way too hard on herself. She's a liar, though not in the sense that Julia was.

Clare lies to me when she tells me she is 'fine' when, clearly, she isn't.

Though, these faults can easily be out-weighed by her good traits.

Clare's intelligent and clever. She's enthusiastic when she speaks and she's very charismatic.

And, I could go on about how loving and forgiving Clare is.

But, despite her amazing qualities, many view her as imperfect. Why? For the idiotic reason that she isn't pencil thin, or a stick figure.

Her stunning curves, her _beauty_, are viewed as a fault in the screwed up society. But to me, it only adds on to her beauty.

Clare's home life isn't perfect, and she doesn't have a lot of friends, and she isn't up to par with today's 'fashion.' She isn't perfect.

But, she's the definition of beautiful.

I love her ashen skin: reminding me so much of a doll. I love her curly, auburn locks: that always smell like a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla. I love her ability to show me her love: through her small smiles, her eagerness when I kiss her, and her tender embraces.

I love her eyes: two gorgeous sapphires that look at me with love and trust. Her eyes that act as windows to her emotions, when words fail her.

She's Clare Edwards and she's only human.

* * *

********

**Okay, so, I've come across (at most three) stories that make Eli seem…perfect. And he isn't. I've yet to see a perfect teenage boy. And if you have…I recommend seeing a doctor, because he probably isn't real. Thank goodness most of you fellow writers are smarter than to make our lovable Eli a Gary-Stu. Anyways, reviews are awesome.**

**~S.S. **


	44. Home is Where the Heart is

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. You'd be surprised at how annoyed my family gets when I squeal due to the number of messages in my inbox. Love you guys!**

**Today was long and tiring. But, I finally got all of my tasks accomplished. So, I'm a happy camper!**

**Well, I finally posted something on my lonely fictionpress account. If you guys want to go check it out, my name is 'Adorably Lethal' so, yeah, be sure to leave a review if you read it. *wink wink***

**Anyways, here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare took a deep, steadying before she pushed the key into the lock, unlocked the door, and pushed through. She rolled her luggage in behind her. Eli followed her though.

When he shut the door, the sound of the door closing left an echo that filled the silence.

"Wow." Clare breathed. The reality finally kicked in. This was her home now. Sure, she would always be welcomed at her previous house, but this is where she lived. It was home. Eli rolled his suitcase out of the way. He slid his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack, one of the few pieces of furniture they owned.

Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. Clare leaned back into his embrace.

The apartment wasn't perfect. But, it was a start. For two college students with low paying jobs, this was affordable. Their home was small, a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen that merged with the living room. The apartment was close to the college they attended, and it wasn't too far from their parents' home either.

Clare pulled herself free from Eli's hold and wandered around her new apartment. Walking into the area known as the kitchen, she was pleased to know that they had a working refrigerator and stove. The cabinets were relatively all right, though one of the doors hung off the hinges.

The only furniture they had brought in was a full sized mattress and a coat hanger. That, and some clothing.

"So, after classes, your dad and I will start moving some of your furniture here." Eli explained after putting both bags into their respective rooms.

"That's good." Clare turned to him and smiled shyly.

"Feels weird, huh?" Eli asked, moving to stand beside her. Clare rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but in a good way. An exciting way." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You did a good job finding this place." Clare applauded. Eli grinned.

When Eli first asked Clare to move in together, she was a bit reluctant. They had decided to search for a place for starters.

When they couldn't find a place after two weeks of constant searching, Clare was ready to tell Eli that they should just wait a while longer. But, as fate may have it, an opportunity arose and they took it.

Now, they were living here.

Clare walked over to the window and opened it. The nippy December air chilled her to the bone. She closed the window and wandered the house.

Clare walked into her new bedroom and smiled softly. Her mattress, decorated with her purple sheets and a few pillows, was pushed to the corner of the room.

Just then, she realized something.

Walking back into the living room, she watched as Eli pulled out a phone from his suitcase and started to plug it in.

"Glad you're here," He said without looking up at her. "Is pizza okay? Or do you want to get something else?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Pizza's fine." She responded.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Clare asked, genuinely concerned. Eli didn't respond. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

After a few seconds, the newly set up phone started to ring. Eli hung up his cell phone.

"Works like a charm." He smiled. Clare crossed her arms, knowing he was avoiding the question.

"I'll ask you again. Where are you sleeping, Eli." This time, he shrugged in response.

"The floor I guess. I have a few pillows and a blanket." He didn't turn to look at her as he scratched the back of his neck. Clare felt her heart sink.

"Why didn't you bring your mattress?" She asked. Eli laughed slightly.

"Well, we could only bring one tonight. And, for our first night living together, I'd like for _you_ to be comfortable." He turned to her and hugged her. He placed a small kiss on her temple. "I'm going out. Going to pick up some food for tomorrow. I'll also pick up the pie. You want any toppings?" Clare shook her head. He placed a kiss on her cheek, grabbed his coat, and left.

Clare was left feeling lonely. Reaching into her bag, she grumbled when she realized that she had left her book at her parents' house.

She had already done all the homework she could for the night. With nothing left to do, Clare retreated to her bedroom, lay down, and let her mind wander.

She couldn't believe she was lining here with Eli. He was being so thoughtful and considerate, trying his best to provide her with everything.

It was a little scary. The though of her mom and dad not being right down the hall. Clare curled herself into the ball. At first, when Clare agreed, her parents thought she should wait. They thought that she was too young and that her relationship wouldn't last.

But, Eli was a constant. He wasn't going anywhere. So, Clare decided to move in with him. She knew she would make the best out of any situation. Besides, she loves Eli, and love conquers all, right?

_I miss Eli._ Clare though sadly, the silence feeling all too consuming. With no source of entertainment, Clare had nothing to distract herself with.

When someone rung the doorbell, Clare jumped suddenly, feeling nervous and giddy. She tiptoed out of her room, down the hall, and to the front door.

When she looked through the peephole, she saw the distorted face of an elderly woman. Clare opened the door.

The woman looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"Hello. My name is Dolly Lawrence. I live right down the hall. I knew the people who lived here before, so I thought I'd introduce myself to my new neighbors, or neighbor." Dolly outstretched her hand. Clare took it gingerly and shook.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dolly. My name is Clare Edwards. My boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, and I are going to start living here. Would you like to come in? The house isn't well furnished, but-"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Dolly reassured with a smile. "I just came to drop off a few welcoming presents. And I'm glad I did. Such a young, pretty thing like yourself must be having hard time adjusting to a place like this." Dolly gestured around them. Reaching to the side, she handed Clare a plate full of cookies, wrapped up with plastic wrap.

"I had my daughter bake them. Trust me, she's an amazing chef." Clare smiled and nodded. Dolly reached over and handed Clare a small lamp.

"A little, rusty old thing I've been dying to get rid off. Been driving me insane! Maybe it'll be useful, that is, until you buy a better one." Dolly finally handed Clare toilet paper.

"Bet you didn't think of _that_ now, did ya?" She teased. Clare giggled, because they hadn't thought of that.

"Thank you so much, Dolly. This was a real help. I'll be sure to tell Eli to stop and say hello. Please, come to us if you need anything." Dolly placed a hand against Clare's cheek fondly before leaving.

Clare shut the door with her foot. She set the cookies down on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. She placed the toilet paper in the bathroom.

Clare looked down at the lamp. It was cute and dainty. Clare decided to put it in her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and felt impatience gnawing at her.

_Where's Eli?_ She thought with a sigh. When she heard the front door open, she all but jumped up and flew out of her room.

She zoomed down the hall until she reached the living room, where Eli was setting the pizza box down.

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso and waist. Eli stumbled, but regained his balance and set Clare down. He laughed from the playful and unexpected gesture. He kissed her nose.

"Miss me that much, huh?" He teased. Her cheeks flushed, but she didn't deny it. She _had_ missed him. He looked down at his watch and chuckled again. "I've only been gone for twenty minutes!" He laughed.

"Yeah, well, with nothing to do, I got lonely." She defended, her lower lip pushed out. Eli laughed and shook his head.

The two sat on the floor, eating their pizza in silence. While Clare could only stomach about one, or two depending on how hungry she was, Eli had three whole slices. They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally Eli would mention some of the stores around the neighborhood, or Clare would state something about the apartment. Eli shut the pizza box and shoved the remaining pizza in the refrigerator once they finished.

"Where'd those come from?" He asked, jutting his chin towards the plate of cookies.

"A house warming present from Dolly. She lives right down the hall. She's really nice; you should go talk to her." Eli nodded.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I'm too tired. Shall we get ready for bed?" He asked. Clare smiled and nodded in agreement. She closed the door to her room and changed into her pajamas, feeling butterflies flutter in her tummy.

She'd only ever slept alone with Eli once, at Adam's house. That was after Clare and Adam's high school graduation. They had partied to the wee hours of the morning. Adam had fallen asleep in his bed while Clare and Eli had fallen asleep on the futon in Adam's living room.

After changing, Clare grabbed her toothbrush and some tooth paste. While she brushed her teeth, Eli wandered in to do the same.

The butterflies start to flutter again. She was nervous. But, he would be sleeping in his room and she would be in hers. There really was nothing to worry about.

But, Clare was a little sad. Eli would be sleeping on the cold, hard ground, while she slept in the warm, comfortable bed.

After much debate with herself, Clare knew she had to ask. After rinsing her mouth, she turned to Eli.

"Would you like to sleep with me to night?" He turned to her and arched an eyebrow. "I mean, it's got to be better than the floor. And, my full sized bed could probably fit us both." Eli thought about it for a moment, before smirking and nodding.

"Sounds good, Clare. I appreciate it." Once finished, they both walked back into Clare's bedroom. After shutting the light, they both crawled into bed.

"No funny business, Eli." Clare twisted in bed and faced him. She smiled, but she hoped he knew she was being serious.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." He reached over and pecked her lips. "Just, try not to be so loud when you snore." Clare gaped.

"I do not snore!" She reached over and playfully pushed him. He chuckled.

"No, you don't. But, you _do_ talk in your sleep." Clare's cheeks flushed.

"No, I don't…" This time, she didn't sound as convincing, because, her mother had told her that when she dreams vividly, she speaks. Eli laughed again.

"Yes, you do. Adam and I heard you a few times. And, you have some _weird_ dreams, Clare. Princesses and pancakes, what a combination." He chuckled as her cheeks flushed a deep maroon.

"Goodnight, Eli." She grumbled, scrunching her nose in annoyance. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her softly.

"Goodnight, Clare." He breathed when they parted. Clare smiled and shut her eyes.

The silence was no longer forlorn, but comforting. Clare could get used to living here, with Eli. Before she fell asleep, Clare groped around until she found Eli's hand. She grasped it tightly. It wasn't perfect, but it was home.

* * *

**I once spoke in my sleep. I made my sister cry, she was laughing so hard. Well, this was a suggestion by Alexis Goldsworthy, and I did it since the idea intrigued me. I didn't like the ending, but overall, I liked it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Review?**

**~S.S.**


	45. Drunk

**Hello lovely readers! So, today is pretty much the last day of summer. Bummer. But, I spent my day well, and I hope you all did too.**

**Well, all these ideas you guys are giving me are wonderful and some of them are really interesting. I'd just like to clarify one more than not all of them will be used. Sorry if I make anyone upset, but some of the requests I simply cannot write. I've also been working on some of the ideas you already gave me, so you guys should be on the lookout! I hope you all understand.**

**Anyways, on with the one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate infomercials." Adam complained with a dramatic sigh, as the woman announced that this blanket with sleeves could be bought for the 'low, low' price of nineteen dollars and ninety-nine cents, plus shipping and handling.

"They're so corny." Eli agreed, propping his feet up on Adam's table. Adam reached over from the recliner and slapped his feet away.

"If my mom finds as much as a piece of _lint_ on that table, she'll have a heart attack." Drew explained with a laugh and a shake of his head.

Clare remained silent, feeling slightly out of place. This was supposed to be guy's night, but Adam had invited Clare over for whatever reason. Clare realized that this is probably what they did all the time.

If Adam and Eli weren't hanging out with Drew, they were hanging out with Sav. Clare suppressed a sigh. She really had to start hanging out with Alli more, even if Jenna was there. She may even have to find another girl friend. Guy's night was for actual _guys_.

Clare had figured that Adam had invited her because she had told him that she would be alone that evening. Her parents were both doing their own thing, and Alli was out of town with her parents. And Clare _certainly _wasn't going to hang out with Jenna with Alli absent.

"So, Clare, how's Alli been?" Drew asked, turning to the blue eyed girl. Clare smiled softly, feeling slightly bad for the guy. Sure, she couldn't justify the fact that he had cheated, but, even though Alli was her best friend, she felt sorry for the love-sick male.

"She's been okay. She misses you, you know." Clare wanted to hit herself when she saw Drew's crestfallen expression. "Sorry." She quickly apologized. Drew shrugged.

"Whatever." He stood up and walked out of the room. Several seconds later, he reappeared with a six pack of beer.

Clare was thankful that none of the guys had turned to her, for she wore an expression of utter shock. It dissipated quickly enough. I mean, teenagers drank. Every teenager she knew, even her sister, had had some sort of an alcoholic beverage before. All accept for Clare.

Drew threw Eli and Adam a can. He offered a can to Clare. Before she could even answer, or twitch a finer, all three guys had erupted into laughter.

"Good one, Drew." Adam snickered, popping open his can. Clare was dumbfounded. What were they laughing at?

"Yeah, can you imagine? Saint Clare with a can of beer. What a sight that would be." Eli agreed, opening his own can. Clare huffed.

"Is that so unbelievable?" She asked. All three guys nodded in unison. Clare snatched the can from Adam's unsuspecting hand and took a swig.

She instantly regretted her decision and resisted the urge to spit out the revolting liquid. Eli, Adam, and Drew all fell into another fit of laughter at Clare's disgusted expression. Adam snatched back the can.

"That's not funny." Clare glared, offended. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, Clare. You and beer? Not a likely combination." Adam said, while Drew nodded in agreement.

"I've had alcohol before." Clare defended quickly.

"The wine from church doesn't count." Eli grinned at Clare's pout. Drew set down his now empty can.

"Okay, if you really want to prove to us that you've had alcohol, why don't you just have some wine? My mom has some in the cellar. You can have some, that is, if you aren't scared." Drew challenged.

Right about now, Clare would admit defeat and reject. But, it was wine. If the church had served it, it couldn't be so bad, right? At least, that was Clare's logic.

"Sounds wonderful." Drew jumped up and went to get it, muttering something about 'this being fun.' Eli, on the other hand, was a little worried. He didn't want to pressure Clare into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with.

When their eyes locked, he hoped he had expressed that. She shrugged and turned when Drew waltzed in. He placed a wine glass in front of her and poured her a glass.

Clare took a deep, reassuring breath before bringing the glass to her lips and taking a heart sip. She was pleasantly surprised that the drink had tasted delicious in comparison to the beer.

Eli watched Clare quietly as the four of them conversed. This was already her third glass. After the first drink, Clare had relaxed and joked freely with the guys. She wasn't tense.

But now, she was downright drunk. It was clear to Eli that Clare had no tolerance for alcohol, seeing as how she wasn't as used to the drink.

"Your cheeks are beet red, Clare." Adam snickered, finishing up his second beer. Clare giggled uncontrollably.

"Beet red…" She repeated, getting a far away look in her eyes. "Beet…like beat…like drums…" She giggled as she started to slap the table in some mixed up, unfamiliar rhythm.

"I think you've had enough, Clare." Eli reached to grab the bottle, but Clare grabbed it first. She hugged it tightly.

"Nope. Nu uh. Not gonna happen." Clare shook her head vigorously. She stopped suddenly. "Whoa. I'm dizzy." She stated. She flopped back into the couch.

Eli stood and yanked the bottle from her arms.

"Hey!" She frowned, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"I think you should have some water." Eli stated. Eli and Drew watched silently, bemused by the situation.

"Water…" She repeated, like the word was foreign to her. "Retaw!" She suddenly announced, renouncing the word backwards.

Eli rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. Clare was acting like a child. She stood up suddenly and swayed. Eli reached out and steadied her with a hand on her arm.

Without warning, Clare suddenly lunged at Eli, giggling uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek repeatedly. Drew and Adam were desperately trying to hold back their guffaws. Adam covered up his laugh with a cough.

"Oh, Eli!" Clare sighed dramatically. She nuzzled his cheek lovingly. "I wuv you _so_ much!" Eli's cheeks flared up as he glared at the snickering males.

"I…uhh…" Eli stuttered. He kept the hand that clutched the bottle behind his back, hiding it. Clare pulled herself away, suddenly tearing up.

"You don't wuv me, Eli?" She sniffled, as tears slipped down her cheeks. Eli panicked.

"No, no, no! I do! I do wuv you!" Adam buried his face into a pillow as he exploded with laughter. Drew's shoulders shook as he withheld his laughter.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily. She pushed herself against him and pressed her lips to his sloppily. Eli's eyes remained open. From his peripheral vision, he tossed Drew the bottle. He caught it, stood, and rushed downstairs to put it away. Clare pulled away and giggled uncontrollably. She looked beside her and noticed Drew missing.

"Where's Drew?" She slurred out the question. Before Eli could respond, she came up with her own 'brilliant' deduction. "Oh! I know! He's a magician, and he disappeared! What a good trick!" She continued to giggle while Eli led her over to the couch. She plopped down, still giggling. Eli dashed to the kitchen, retrieving a glass of water.

From the kitchen, he could hear Clare excitedly call "Drew, you came back! You _have_ to teach me that magic trick." Eli sighed, and allowed himself a small chuckle. Clare was out of it. Eli figured she would act a little tipsy, but she was full on _drunk_.

When he returned to the living room, Eli found Clare sleeping soundly on the couch. Adam and Drew paid no mind to her as they continue to watch TV. Eli sighed and placed the water on the table.

"I'm going to take her home." Eli announced. He scooped up the sleeping girl in his arm and tossed her over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys on Monday." Eli called, not bothering to turn around.

"See ya later, dude." Adam called just as the door shut. Eli walked in the brisk evening air. He was grateful that Clare only lived two blocks away from Adam's house. He reached into her pocket and quickly pulled out her keys. He unlocked and pushed open the door. He closed it behind him softly and trudged up the stairs.

Another thing Eli was grateful for was that Clare's parents weren't home. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to bring her home. Eli walked into her room and gently set her down on the bed. She sighed contently. Eli slid off her ballet flats and covered her with the quilt. He kissed her cheek when he heard her mutter his name.

X

Clare woke up suddenly with a mean, pounding headache. She gripped her temples. She scanned her surrounding. She was in her room? She couldn't remember anything, except going to Adam's house and hanging out. Every time she thought about it, her headache only increased. She sat up slowly.

She looked at her nightstand and was surprised to see a piece of folded paper, two white pills, and a bottle of water.

Her name was scribbled on the paper. Clare opened it.

_I know you're confused, but I'll explain everything later. Take those two pills; they'll help you with your headache. Also, I have your house keys, since I couldn't lock your door otherwise. Call me A.S.A.P._

_-Eli_

Clare took the medicine and lay back down in bed. One thought raced through her mind: What the heck happened yesterday?

* * *

**Haha, I would love to see Clare get drunk! I can't hold down any alcoholic beverage for the matter. I get tipsy from one glass of champagne on New Years. Was it too OOC, or unbelievable? Anyways, I hope you like it. Reviews rule.**

**~S.S.**


	46. Family

**It's two a.m., I'm very sleepy, and I have stuff to do tomorrow. So, I'll rant about how awesome you guys are in my next chapter. You asked, I delivered.**

**Edit: I fixed all my mistakes. Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So…" Clare trailed off, pushing the food on her plate around. Eli didn't look up.

"So…" He mimicked, smirking. Clare rolled her eyes at her husband. "What is it?" He asked, finishing up his dinner.

"Maria, our neighbor, is having a _baby_ shower. She invited me to come." Eli looked up from his plate and smiled sweetly, not realizing the emphasis she put on the word 'baby.'

"That's nice. I didn't even know we had a neighbor named Maria." He admitted with a shrug. Clare gnawed on her lower lip, deciding to try a different direction.

"Did you like your _baby_ carrots?" She asked, emphasizing the word again. Eli shrugged.

"They were okay." He stood and brought his plate to the sink. Clare rolled her eyes. This was obviously getting her nowhere. She was procrastinating. But, could you blame her? She was scared to tell her husband of only six months that she was pregnant.

Already a month along. Clare sighed. She should be happy. She loved Eli and wanted to start a family with him, but she wasn't sure how keen he was on having children.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked after finishing off her plate and placing it in the sink. Eli rolled up his sleeves and started to wash hers.

"You know you can." He stated simply. Clare felt her heart beat increase when she opened her mouth.

"W-What would you say…if I told you…that I…uhh…had a _bun_ cooking in the oven?" She finished her stutter stupidly. Bun in the oven? What was she, twelve?

Eli, not having caught the reference, just shrugged.

"I guess I'd say don't burn it?" He answered, unsure of what she was asking or how he was supposed to respond. Clare sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"_No_," She hissed. "I mean…I _do_ have a bun in the oven! I've…had it there for a month." She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Umm…" Eli stuttered, shutting off the faucet and drying his hands on his jeans. He leaned against the counter, confused as hell. "Don't you think you should take it out?" Had his wife always been this cryptic?

She wanted to hit herself. _Has he always been this stupid?_ She thought.

"Follow the breadcrumbs, Hansel! I'm pregnant!" Clare blurted out. Eli froze as two and two came together.

_Oh._ Now, he got it. Bun in the oven. All those baby references. She was pregnant. _My wife is pregnant._ Clare grew more anxious with every second that ticked by where he had not spoken.

"Uhh…" He struggled to form a complete sentence. What would he say? Clare took his silence and stutters the wrong way.

"Do…do you not want a baby?" She asked. She knew they were young and still newlyweds, but still. Eli shook his head slowly, trying to think clearly. Tears welled up in Clare's eyes, as she mumbled a barely inaudible 'oh.'

Eli realized how scared she was and that he wasn't assessing the situation. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Of course, I want a baby." He assured.

"Y-You aren't mad, or sad, or scared?" She asked, letting her arms fall to her side limply. Eli started to laugh.

"Mad and sad? Of course not. But, I _am_ scared shitless." She laughed along and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm scared, too." She admitted. "But, I'm also very happy." She looked up at him, her chin resting comfortably against his chest as she stared up at him.

"I'm happy, too. But, I don't know how good of a father I can be. I'm still young." Clare nodded in understanding. "But, I've always dreamed of starting a family with you. So, I guess it'll happen sooner rather than later." Clare beamed up at him.

"Looks like we'll have to start planning lots of stuff." Eli mumbled, leading Clare into their bedroom. Clare nodded and sat down. Eli kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, but first we have to figure out a way to tell our friends and family." Clare reminded. Eli sighed. Well, this would be interesting.

X

Their parents reacted just as they predicted. Both mothers burst into tears while their fathers looked slightly unnerved. Alli had cried and sniveled, continuously touching Clare's tummy. When they announced that she was the godmother, she all but fainted.

Adam just felt pure happiness for his two best friends. He even got teary eyed at the fact that they had wanted him to be the godfather.

Darcy couldn't stop screaming and cheering, while Darcy's children kept going on and on about how cool it was going to be having a baby cousin.

Clare smiled while Darcy announced plans for a baby shower.

X

"I just don't understand why people keep touching my stomach. I mean, sure, I'm pregnant and all, but it's like there's a huge sign pointing to my stomach, announcing' touch me!'" Eli laughed as Clare pouted, wobbling slightly as she walked beside her husband. She couldn't believe this was already her eighth month.

"I guess it's to be expected." He said, reaching over to touch her abnormally large stomach.

"Touch it, and you'll be pulling back a stub." She warned. Eli laughed nervously as he let his outstretched hand fall limply to his side.

They finally reached the car, placing the groceries in the back of Clare's mini SUV. Morty was still around, just not used as frequently. She stopped midway in handing him the final bag.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching as she looked down at herself.

"I think my water just broke."

X

Eli had freaked. He danced dangerously close to the speed limit as he made his way to the hospital. He called his mother-in-law and ordered her to bring the hospital bag. Of course, as soon as they reached the hospital, Clare's contractions had started.

Two hours later, full of chaos and emotions, Clare was finally in labor, screaming her head off. Eli and Clare's mother had been allowed in the room.

"You're doing wonderful, sweetheart. Keep at it, baby. You and I both know that you're strong enough-"

"Shut up!" Clare screeched, tired of Eli's words of encouragement. Her hand held his in a death grip as the doctor commanded her to push. She was scary during labor, Eli noted.

When Adam had walked in with a video camera in hand, Clare shrieked at him to get out. When Alli had tried to film the moment, she merely fainted, and had to be dragged out of the room.

X

One half hour later, the daughter of Clare and Eli had finally been delivered. Finally, the nightmare had ended, and Clare sobbed as she held her baby in her arms.

"What should we name her?" She asked Eli, after everyone had gotten to hold her and view her. Eli shrugged.

"How about Alice?" She asked, smiling slightly. Eli thought about it for a moment, before nodding enthusiastically.

"It's beautiful." He kissed his wife and his newborn child. "Welcome to the family, Alice Goldsworthy."

* * *

**Fin! Yeah, who wouldn't love to see Clare in labor? Okay, I named their baby Alice **_**not**_** because I have a sick obsession with Alice in Wonderland, but because it could be considered a diminutive form of Aislinn, the actress who portrays Clare on Degrassi. **

**Did I hit or miss? Leave a review!**

**~S.S. **


	47. Cupid

**Hello everyone! Well, today is my last day of freedom. School starts tomorrow. Just orientation, but that still sucks. Anyways, this is a request from a good friend of mine who wanted to see Adam play cupid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam's eyes darted nervously between his two best friends, their small 'disagreement' transforming into a full-blown argument.

Harsh words were flung like bullets. Adam froze when a particularly dirty, rotten comment flew out of Eli's mouth. Adam's head whipped up as he stared at the silent duo. Eli was frozen, a look of horror on his face.

Clare's eyes went wide and her lips parted in silent shock.

"C-Clare, I…" He didn't finish. Tears poured freely from her eyes. Adam watched as she grabbed her bag, turned, and walked away.

Eli sighed as he sat down, holding his head in his hands.

How had this wonderful afternoon turned so sour?

At first, all three friends had been sitting in the park after school, doing homework. Eli had been in a particularly foul mood, though only Adam knew why. The one year anniversary of his grandfather's death was upon him. Eli's grandfather, Jacob Goldsworthy, had been one of the closest family members Eli had. He was funny, and witty, and brave. When he died, a hole was left in Eli's heart.

Clare had noticed Eli's lack of attention and brooding demeanor. Trying to be loving and supportive, she tried to get him to open up. Eli had snapped at her, and, instead of backing down like she usually did, Clare only pushed further. Soon, she was calling him a bad boyfriend who never opened up, and he was calling her a pushy girlfriend who didn't know when to leave sleeping dogs lie.

Then, he had snapped completely and, in the heat of the moment, said he didn't think they were good for each other.

So now, Adam watched as Eli grabbed his stuff and left, wallowing in self-loathing. _This,_ Adam thought. _is bad._

X

That had been on Monday. It was already Wednesday and neither had spoken a word to each other. Adam hung out with Eli, who only moped, while Clare hung out with Alli and Drew.

Clare generally avoided contact with Eli, but would give a small smile to Adam. Adam sighed.

"You need to apologize, dude. Make things right." Eli ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"She'll never forgive me. I was a total ass." Adam chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Still, she's my friend, too. I want this stupid fight to be done with. After English, I'll tell her to meet me after school at The Dot. But, you'll be the one that's there. Not me. Okay? Then, you can apologize." Adam grinned at his brilliant plan. Eli smirked.

"That's a great idea! Adam, you are a genius." Adam grinned as they headed into English class.

This class had been the hardest. But, at least Ms. Dawes hadn't assigned any group assignments, so things had been relatively calm.

"Settle down, ladies and gents. Today, we'll be working in groups of two. As soon as you are all paired off, I'll announce your assignment. Now, pick your partner!" The room went haywire as boyfriends and girlfriends grasped hands and best friends high-fived.

Adam watched as Eli gazed at Clare, who refused to let her eyes wander over to them. Adam's eyes widened as a boy walked up to Clare and spoke to her. She smiled at him and nodded.

_Oh crap. He asked her to be his partner._ Adam thought. He put a hand on Eli's shoulder. Adam's eyes wandered down to Eli's hands, which were being clenched into fists.

Adam scooted his chair forward and sat beside Eli.

"Okay," Ms. Dawes said once the class was quiet. She went around the room and dropped a piece of paper on each pair's desk. Adam looked over Eli's shoulder to see that the paper said. It had one word: anger. Adam's eyes shifted to Eli, who was smirking bitterly at the coincidence.

"That piece of paper holds an emotion. Using one of Shakespeare's plays, find a scene in which your emotion is being displayed. You will then have the option of writing an essay explaining your emotion or acting out the scene. You have this period to do research or discuss." The class immediately started chattering.

Adam wondered what Clare's emotion was. He hoped it was something like sadness, or envy. Not anything like shyness or happiness.

"So…" Adam began nervously. He followed Adam's gaze to Clare and the boy. He knew his name was something like Andy or Randy.

He was fairly good-looking, with dirty blond sleeked back hair and a forever tan, not to mention his steely gray eyes.

"What a tool." Eli muttered, shaking his head. Adam frowned at his jealous friend, but did not speak. Instead of thinking of an angry monologue from a Shakespearean play, Adam only prayed that Clare would agree to go to The Dot.

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Adam jumped up and followed Clare. He was relieved to see her smile and slow to a stop when he called her name.

"Hey." He greeted, hoping this wouldn't get awkward.

"Hey, Adam. How've you been?" She asked, walking slowly to her locker. Adam shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. You?" He asked. She shrugged. Neither happy nor sad. This was probably a good thing.

"Fine. Though, I kind of sympathize with you. Being the third-wheel sucks. I know sometimes Alli just wants to rip my throat out." Adam knew the laugh she added was forced. He faked a smile.

"Yeah, I know. But, hey, why don't you hang out with me today, after school? We could grab a bite to eat at The Dot. I'm sure Alli and Drew could use a break, and I miss hanging out with you. So, what do you say?" Instead of the yes he was expecting, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Rain-check? I'm going to the park with Andy, my partner for English class, to practice." Her face fell for a moment before she plastered another false smile. Adam made a mental note to tell Eli. _My plans foiled by some spray-tanning airhead._ Adam thought angrily, but smiled sweetly to Clare.

"Okay, maybe some other time." Before he left, he asked one more thing. "By the way, which emotion did you get?"

Adam hoped his shock and anger didn't show when she giggled.

"Oh, I got love. Crazy, right?"

X

Adam had found Eli after his final class let out and dragged him to Morty.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked as Adam yanked the key from his chain and started to unlock the door. He pushed Eli in and rounded the hearse, sliding into the passenger side.

"Houston, we have a problem. Clare bailed. She's going to the park to with Andy, the freaky orange guy who's tall and slightly muscular!" Eli's eyes widened slightly. But, he only shrugged.

"They're partners. It's to be expected." Adam groaned and smacked his forehead. Playing cupid was _hard_.

"Eli, their emotion? _Love_!" If possible, his eyes widened even more. He started up the engine.

"Where're they going?" He practically growled. Adam let out a sigh of relieve, for his friend had finally grown a pair and was taking action.

"To the park!"

X

Clare sighed as she looked through the collection of plays Andy had picked. Sitting at the picnic table, she wished she had Adam for an English partner. But, she'd rather work with this good-looking, kind boy rather than _him_.

She hated to admit that she missed him. She missed Eli. But, she couldn't be sure if they were really broken up, or just in a little lover's spat. She was too afraid to find out.

"Well, which one do you like best?" Andy prompted, flashing a flirtatious smile that Clare did not read into. Clare sighed.

"I hate to say that I don't like any of them. And, they're all to cliché. I was actually hoping to do the play 'As You Like It.' There's this once scene where one of the characters, Phebe, is trying to express her feelings—or, rather, her _lack_ of feelings—for the love-sick Silvius. I think it would be original and refreshing to see a one-sided love, rather than two sappy teenagers. Don't you agree?" She looked up to find Andy had been staring at her.

"You're pretty. He stated bluntly. Clare's eyes widened slightly.

"Uhh…err…thanks. But, we really should be getting back to the assignment." She said, ducking her head.

"Why do boring, old work when we can be doing _other_ things." Clare sighed.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." She was beginning to grow annoyed with her partner. She just wanted to get the assignment done.

"Why? I think you're cute and smart. I like you. And, I'm handsome. What more do you need?" He asked, placing his arm on the table and leaning forward. Clare inwardly groaned.

"I'm spoken for. Now, can we please get back to the assignment? I have to be home very soon." Clare looked up and was shocked, and slightly scared, to see a cold glint in his eye.

"Don't be such a tease, _Clare_. We flirted all through English, or will you deny that?"

"Oh, please! You told a joke and I laughed! On what planet is that considered flirting? Get off your high horse." Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes. Collecting her things, she packed her bag.

"Where you going?" He asked accusingly. Clare didn't bother to look at him as she spoke.

"Home. You obviously don't want to work, so I guess I don't need to be here." She stood from her seat and stalked off.

She yelped when a hand suddenly yanked her wrist, spinning her around.

"I don't take no for an answer." He growled. Clare winced when his grip tightened.

"Get your hands off of me." She sneered, yanking her arm free. She tried to walk away, but he slammed her up against a tree and placed both hands beside her, thoroughly trapping her.

"What the hell?" She hissed, rubbing her sore shoulder. "Move." She ordered.

"Or else what?" He challenged. Clare tried to steady her racing heart.

"I'll scream." She glowered. He smirked. Before she could comprehend anything, he had his lips on hers. Clare pushed him away. Before she could stop herself, she slapped him. His dark, steely eyes turned to her.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that."

X

Adam and Eli watched from afar as Clare spoke and Andy stared. Eli continued to clench and unclench his fists. Adam suddenly perked up when she started to leave.

"Now's your chance." Adam cried happily. Eli unbuckled himself and stepped out of the hearse, calling over his shoulder "Wait here."

He froze as he watched Andy grab Clare's wrist. Obviously, something had gone wrong. Anger boiled up inside of him, fresh and alive. He was going to pay for that.

He stalked over to them slowly. His pace quickened when he saw the male shove Clare up against a tree. He almost lost it when he kissed her. Oh, this guy was going to have _hell_ to pay.

From where he was walking, Eli had a good creeping advantage on the male. His fingers curled into a fist.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that." He heard Andy hiss. Eli tapped his shoulder politely.

"Can't you see that I'm-" Andy turned, but didn't have the chance to finish, for Eli's fist had connected with his jaw. The unexpected attack made Andy lose his footing as he fell on the floor. Clare had yelped when his fist made contact, but only stood silent.

Eli touched her arm gently. She looked down, not realizing she was trembling.

"Go wait in the car." He ordered gently. Clare nodded and complied. She raced to the car and slid into the passenger seat. She didn't even notice Adam was there. From her spot in the car, she watched as Eli dropped to a crouch. His face was completely cool, calm, and collected as he spoke to Andy, who was lying on the grass. He even smiled. Then, he stood and walked away, leaving behind an angry looking Andy.

Eli slid in the car smoothly and started up the engine.

"Nice punch." Clare jumped when Adam's voice suddenly came from behind her. She looked back to see him giving her a concerned look from the back of the hearse. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, but everyone could tell from her violent shaking that she was most certainly not okay.

"I'm fine." She lied. Eli drove in silence until he reached the Edwards residence.

"Well, I need to stretch my legs." Adam lied, sliding out of the back. He shut the hood behind him and leaned against the car.

He only hoped that they were talking things out.

After several minutes had past, Adam decided to peek. He cupped his hands around his eyes and peered inside. He made a face and pulled away. He really didn't need to see his best friends playing tonsil hockey. He came around the side and yanked open the passenger door.

"I need to get home." He lied. "You guys can smooch some other time." Eli chuckled and Clare giggled as they broke apart. They shared one last fleeting kiss before Clare hugged Adam goodbye and disappeared behind her door.

Adam slid in and buckled himself in.

"I take it things are back to normal?" Adam asked as Eli started the car and sped down the street.

"Yes, sir. And, I must say, thank you." Adam shrugged the apology off.

"No biggie. Hey," Adam said, suddenly remembering something. "What did you say to Andy?" Eli chuckled as he neared Adam's house.

"Just that I'd kill him if he ever touched Clare again. That, and some other gruesome stuff. Nothing you need to hear." Eli chuckled darkly. Adam shivered from Eli's creepy threats.

"Uhh, yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later." Adam slid out of the car and shut the door. He walked into his house and straight up to his room. He plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh. _Playing cupid is hard work._

* * *

**Adam rules. 'Nuff said. Leave a review?**

**~S.S.**


	48. Caught

**Okay, so I've received one thousand reviews. Can someone pinch me? Why? Because, I must be dreaming! I seriously cannot express how much I appreciate all the reviews. Everything that this story has received has made me so incredibly happy. I hope you all continue to be your awesome selves. **

**Seriously, I'm, like, left speechless! So, in a stupid way of thanks, here's a bonus chapter, a drabble for you all. I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan. She bit so hard that she drew blood. Eli's assault on her neck had not stopped. His lips ascended, until they finally reached hers.

He nipped her lower lip playfully. She parted her lips and allowed him entrance. While their tongues battled for dominance in a heated kiss, Clare could feel Eli's fingers ghosting over her hip. He pulled his lips apart from hers as he ducked his head to kiss her collarbone.

Clare breathed in a shaky breath as her heart hammered against her ribcage. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that they should not be doing this in an empty hallway.

But, Eli's lips had convinced her otherwise. He brought his lips back up to meet hers. She groaned when his hips grinded against hers. This boy would be the death of her.

Clare gripped his shoulder tightly when his tongue glided over the roof of her mouth. His finger drew circles on her hip.

Eli's lips traveled down to her jaw, then worked their way down to the hollow of her throat. Clare gasped when his teeth grazed her skin.

"E-Eli…" She breathed out. Her hands moved traveled up and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You two!" Clare and Eli jumped apart from each other as a tiny, elderly woman came charging towards them. Clare's cheeks flushed from embarrassment as she adjusted herself. Eli just stood there, smirking. They recognized her as Miss Wilkinson, the Algebra teacher. She was short, thin, and incredibly old. Out of all the teachers, she had been working there for years. She was also very strict, not to mention that she despised any romantic afflictions students shared with one another.

She grabbed Eli and Clare's wrist and started to drag them along, probably towards the principal's office.

"You two will be in _so_ much trouble!" The elderly teacher continued to ramble silently while Clare followed along nervously, and Eli amused.

"This is all your fault!" Clare hissed in a whisper. She shot a glance at the teacher, who feebly dragged them down another corridor. "We never should've been doing something so…so…_lewd_!" She cried in a hushed tone. Eli chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, you weren't complaining two minutes ago, when I was-"

"Eli!" She hissed angrily, glowering. Eli leaned in and stole a kiss. Clare fumed silently, slightly frightened.

"Don't be so dramatic, sweetheart. Most we get? A detention or two. Just relax." Eli reassured. Clare's glare softened slightly. Eli winked when they were suddenly yanked into the office. For an older woman, she sure as hell had an arm.

"Principal Simpson! I caught these two hooligans acting inappropriately in the hall!" Miss Wilkinson barged into the office, startling Mr. Simpson.

He looked up from his paper work and eyed Clare and Eli. Hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, clothes in disarray. They were a mess.

"Have a seat, Ms. Edwards. Mr. Goldsworthy." Both teens sat down. Archie smiled sweetly at the elderly teacher.

"You can leave now, Miss Wilkinson. I'll handle it from here." The elderly woman nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Archie sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Inappropriate acts?" He questioned, looking between the two. Clare pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yes, sir. We were…uhh…" Clare struggled to find something that didn't sound so racy.

"We were kissing. Deeply." Eli stated frankly. Clare wanted to hit him for his bluntness. Instead f looking apologetic, Eli was just sitting there, smirking smugly.

"Umm, okay, I guess I'll give you both two days detention. Don't let it happen again." He added sternly. He sighed again. Where did the sweet, innocent, well-behaved Clare Edwards run off to?

Clare and Eli stood. As they were about to leave, Archie stopped them.

"Wait. Clare, you go first. Then, Eli." When they shot him a strange look, he smiled and shrugged. "Just taking precautions."

Once both teens left, Principal Simpson groaned and continued working. Teenagers were such a handful.

* * *

**Well? Did ya love it! Review, my darlings!**

**~S.S.**


	49. Nightly Discussions

**Hey there, readers. It's late, I'm tired, and talking late on the phone with your crush and/or best friend is never good for your internal clock.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare curled up in her bed as she heard her mother's shrill screams from downstairs. She grabbed Eli's headphones from her nightstand and plugged it into her iPod.

She let her music blare for an hour before she decided that she wasn't finding her usual comfort in music. While contemplating whether or not to take her chances downstairs, her phone started to ring. Her heart leapt as Eli's name popped up.

"Hello?" She answered, hoping to hide the nervousness she was feeling.

"You forgot to email me your English assignment. Unless, of course, you don't want me to edit it." She froze. She sighed deeply.

"Crap." She murmured.

"What would you do without me?" He laughed. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Is it okay if we meet up early tomorrow morning? I can't get to my computer right now." She twirled a lock of auburn hair around her finger.

"Let me guess. Your folks are fighting again?" She frowned. How did he always know?

"Yes." She answered. She heard shuffling on his side of the line.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to get my mind off of them for a while." She admitted. She leaned against her collection of pillows and relaxed.

"So, let's get your mind off of them. Talk. About anything." She chuckled at his broadness.

"Uhh…well, Jenna is pregnant." She decided to go with school related topics.

"One, I don't know who she is. Two, why should I care?" She rolled her eyes.

"She's the boyfriend-stealing-back-stabbing-ex best friend I was telling you about the other day." Clare explained.

"And your ex knocked her up?" Eli asked.

"Yes." He surprised her by laughing merrily. She joined in.

"I know." She said, once she calmed down. "It's made me think about children a lot more."

"Yuck." Her eyes widened.

"Yuck?"

"Yuck." He repeated.

"Why yuck?" She asked a little defensively.

"I hate little kids." He replied. Clare's eyes widened as she sat up in bed.

"What? Why?" She questioned, incredulous. She loved children.

"Too many reasons to name." He replied, sounding nonchalant.

"You mean to tell me you don't want kids?" Clare pouted.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Eli replied confidently.

"Why?"

"Well, there are the obvious reasons like: you can never have just one, or else they get lonely. They whine and nag all the way up until they leave for college. Not to mention that you have to take care of them up until you die."

"But being a parent would be so much fun. There's so much love in a family. Besides, more than one kid is ideal. How much you would want?"

"None."

"If you _had_ to pick a number." She prompted, switching to lie on her stomach.

"Two."

"So, why not just have two?"

"Because, two is never enough." He sighed. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Two is plenty. That's _my_ ideal amount."

"Of course it would be." He chuckled. Clare curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, imagining her holding two children.

"I want twins." She stated bluntly.

"Well, _that_ was random."

"Not really. Besides, if you have twins, they're always together. No 'hassle' as you've been saying."

"Twins are creepy." Clare gasped.

"No, they are not!" He started to laugh again.

"Yes, they are. They have a secret language and everything. And why do their names always have match?" He asked.

"They don't _always_ have to match. The names I picked out don't match."

"You picked out names?" Eli scoffed, causing Clare's cheeks to heat up.

"You best believe I did." She stated, hoping to sound self-assured.

"What are they?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Clare smiled to herself.

"If I have two boys, it would be Munro and Thomas. If I have two girls, it would be Lucy and Morgan. If I have fraternal twins, it would be Alexa and Gregory."

"Wow." He laughed.

"They all seem to fit so well together." Their laughter died down, and silence overcame them.

"Why?" Eli asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Clare questioned. Looking at her clock, she frowned. It was getting pretty late.

"Why do you want twins?"

"Because a twin always has someone there for them, no matter what. Twins have each other's back. It's a wonderful relationship in my opinion."

"Like best friends?" Eli asked. Clare smiled.

"I think it stretches beyond that. Twins have a bond that is so strong, only another twin could understand." Clare explained. Eli chuckled.

"How do you know so much?" Clare bit her lower lip and giggled, switching the phone to the other ear.

"Well, I used to have a crush on one. And two of my best friends were twins."

"You had a crush on someone with a twin?" Eli asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yeah. He was terrible. He would always trick me by making me guess between him and his brother. We dated for a week. Turns out, he was more attached to his brother than me, since his brother thought I was stealing him away." Clare laughed at the old memory.

"That must've sucked." Eli consoled. Clare shook her head to herself.

"Not really. It was actually quite fascinating, watching them get along."

"And what about your best friends?" Eli asked. There was more shuffling on his side. Clare adjusted herself so that she was lying on her pillows.

"Unfortunately, they moved. When I hung out with them, it used to be like a secret club. The three of us were very close. But they moved to New York."

"That must've sucked harder." Clare laughed.

"A little." She admitted with a shrug. "Sometimes, I still talk to them, but it's hard to have any kind of relationship when you live far apart."

"I know what you mean." Clare arched an eyebrow.

"How?" She challenged.

"I once had a long distance relationship with a girl. Didn't work out really well." Clare frowned.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be. It was a long, long time ago. Besides, I've got you now." Clare blushed. "But, now I'm curious to know more about these previous crushes." Clare's cheeks heated up form embarrassment.

Hours past while Eli and Clare talked. Her parents had long since stopped arguing and the time had drifted away.

Curled up on her bed, Clare half listened to Eli's rant about how movies today aren't as good as they used to be.

"Clare?" He called after a few minutes of her silence. He received no answer, for Clare had drifted to sleep, listening to the sound of his voice.

* * *

**A/N: The names actually have hidden meanings! Okay, so Munro Chambers has a twin! His name is Thomas. So cool, I know. The names Lucy and Morgan are somewhat related to me and my twin sisters names, one beginning with the letter M, the other L. Finally, Gregory and Alexa are the names of the twins in the movie, based off of a true story known as 'Murder in the Hamptons'. Freaky part? Aislinn Paul and Munro Chambers play twins in that movie! Utter genius, I know.**

**Review?**

**~S.S.**


	50. Her Past

**Hey everyone. Well, time for more ranting! **

**First of all, did you see the new promo? I wanted to die, it was so epic! I don't think I can wait for October! Too many awesome things are going on. And, if you are a nerd like me, you'll also be hyped for Anime Festival! Whoot!**

**Also, the actress that played Elli was also on Made: The Movie and I luffed her. I miss some of the old characters, like Elli, Emma, Manny, Spinner, and Jay.**

**Oh my god. If you have seen the preview for the movie 'Let Me In' please tell me you wanted to throw your shoe at your TV. They should have just left it as the Swedish film 'Let the Right One In' or the Swedish title '****Låt den rätte komma in'. Gosh, this movie will suck, or, it at least won't be as good as the first one. **

**Enough of my useless words! This fanfic is for escaperealityforawhile. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Eli's POV_

I sighed as I leaned against a row of lockers. Class had been particulary boing today. I slid down and sat next to Adam, who had his nose buried in a comic book. My long legs spread out as I relaxed.

"Hey." He greeted without looking up. I snatched the rather large book from his hand and rolled my eyes.

"Really Adam? More Japanese comics?" I asked as my eyes scanned theabnormally lare eyed charaters. He elbowed me lightly in the ribs and snatched the book back.

"They're good. You should read some sometime." I shrugged and pulled out my own book. I'd rather stick with good old Spider-Man.

"Oh!" Adam gasped suddenly. "I forgot to tell you!" I placed my comic down in my lap and turned to him. When Adam got hyper like this, it was usually exciting news.

"Shoot." I respond.

"I heard that Clare once brought a vibrator to school!" My eyes widened slightly, but I shrugged. Clare plus sex toy equals false statement.

"Probably just a rumor." I stated, starting to reach for my comic. Adam shook his head vigorously and snatched it from my lap to prevent me from touching it.

"No! Drew heard Alli on the phone with Clare yesterday. Drew went up to her to talk and overheard her on the phone asking Clare if she remembered the time she brought a vibrator to school! Drew wouldn't make that up." I felt my jaw drop, but I quickly snapped it closed. There was no way sweet, innocent, little Christian Clare would bring a _vibrator_ to school.

"I don't believe you." I answered honestly. Suddenly, Adam grinned mischieviously.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Before I could ask what he meant, I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"Ask me what?" Clare's soft voice reached my ears. I turned to her and smiled as she stared at me curiosly. My lips parted, but no words came out.

"Uhh..." I licked my lips nervously. Clare's colbalt eyes darted to Adam. I heard him chuckle.

"Eli and I were wondering if you once brought a vibrator to school." Adam stated bluntly. I sighed. Adam was such an idiot. Clare's eyes widened and her cheeks tinted pink. She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, God..." I heard her mutter. I spun around to glare at a smug Adam. I couldn't believe it was true.

"You don't have to explain anything!" I stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. But, in actuality, I really wanted to know. She peeked up at me and groaned. She inhaled deeply and looked up.

"It's true. But, you need to hear the whole story." She explained, bringing her knees up to her chest. She explained everything, from working at her friend, Connor's house to getting caught in class with the vibrator.

"Wow." Adam and I spoke in unison. Suddenly, Adam burst out laughing. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing along. It would've been an amusing site.

"I know. It's was terrible." She giggled and flushed again. I smirked and ruffled her curls.

"Kind of makes me wonder what other problems you've gotten yourself into." I stated as my lips pulled up into a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Which would you like to hear? Me biting a nerd's neck or me getting called a bitch by my old principal?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh alongside Adam this time.

"Let's hear about this nerd." I said. Clare explained what happened, stopping several times to flush and bury her face in her hands. When she finished, Adam and I were still chuckling, though I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I can't believe that." Adam said, shaking his head slowly.

"It's true. Not to mention it's totally embarrassing to see him. Especially since he grabbed my boobs." My eyes probably widened to the size of saucers.

"What?" Adam and I asked together in shock. If possible, her cheeks flushed a darker shade of maroon. She explained Jenna's rumor and Wesley grabbing her breats, thinking she got implants. By the end of her tale, I couldn't decide whether to laugh at Clare's mortified expression, or punch Wesley in the nose.

"I can't believe I'm telling you guys this." She said with a small grin.

"Well, we all have to share some secrets." I responded with a shrug.

"Tell us about the princiapl thingy." Clare and I laughed at Adam's lack of a better word before she started up again.

I couldn't believe how strong Clare was. I always thought she had been little miss perfect who never got in trouble, but I could see how independant and _human _she actually was. She made mistakes, too. It was intriging, and extremely hot.

By the time she ended, she had a goofy smile on her face.

"What a tool he must've been. And this Jane chick sounds cool. You rock, Clare." Adam said as he stretched out his arm to Clare's. She bumped her fist to his.

"I don't like people messing with my friends." She shrugged. Suddenly, the bell rang. I looked up at the hallway clock. Clare's stories had taken up our entire free study period. Adam stood and headed for remedial gym while Clare and I stood and rushed to her locker, so she could get her book for her next class.

"You never cease to amaze me, Clare." I stated as I walked her to class. I smirked when her blush returned.

"Thanks. But, at lunch, I'd like to hear a little bit about _your_ freshman year." She winked at me, which was incredably sexy, before walking into her classroom. I remained frozen at the door.

The second warning bell snapped me out of my reverie as I rushed to class, trying to figure out how was going to tell Clare about the numerous fights I got into or how I managed to prank my jerk teacher so bad that I got suspened for three days.

* * *

**On a side note, it's the ninth anniversary of the attack on 9/11. A sad day indeed. My heart goes out to the families who have lost relatives, spuses, siblings, friends, etc.**

**Did you enjoy? Leave a review for little ol' me!**

**~S.S.**


	51. Fear

**Howdy readers. Sorry for the late update. Yesterday was a bit hectic for me. So, again, thanks for the spectacular reviews.**

**A lot of people have not seen the new promo. So, here's the link, just remove the spaces: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=bpCrGai8I2M**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare liked to think of herself as a brave person.

She never got stage-fright and insects didn't scare her. Scary movies may have startled her, but she never had a nightmare afterward.

She actually _liked_ being in high-up places, and she found the dark comforting and welcoming, rather than scary.

But, Clare Edwards wasn't always brave. When her parents' arguments occasionally turned physical, she found herself shaking in her bed, hoping that they wouldn't hurt each other _too_ badly, or worse, hurt _her_.

Clare was afraid of her older sister, Darcy, who didn't always have an easy life, and had a hard time dealing with some of the things that happened to her. She was afraid that her sister still carried the anger, fear, and sadness from her rape and would one day succeed in taking her life away.

Clare was afraid for all of her friends: Adam, who struggled day to day for being different and was constantly harassed by bullies and Alli, who didn't always know what she really wanted and was easily swayed by the idea of finding 'the one'.

But, one person had entered Clare's life and constantly made her fearful.

Eli had entered Clare's life like a storm, with his crooked smile and his intense, green eyes.

Sure, Clare had always been worried about K.C. when she was dating him, but she never had something to really worry about. Eli was completely worse.

Clare was always afraid that Eli was going to get hurt. He never knew when to back down and he was always too cocky, too self-assured.

"I'll handle it." Is how he _tried_ to comfort her, but it never helped. When Fitz brought a knife to Vegas Night, Clare was more fearful for Eli than she ever had been. When she thought he had been stabbed, she had never been more afraid, or more heart-broken. The thought of losing Eli petrified her.

But, Eli's dangerous ways weren't the only thing that frightened Clare.

She was afraid of _him_, afraid of what he did to her. Clare had never felt so out of control before. When she was with him, she acted differently, and felt more alive. Eli brought out different Clare, one who completely forgot where she was and what she was doing; a Clare who only knew that she was with a boy she quite possibly might love.

And, that scared her. It scared her utterly and indefinitely.

She had never met someone who had so much power over her.

She was also afraid of how he made her _feel_. She was afraid of these new, undiscovered feelings that he brought out, that she couldn't control.

When he looked into her eyes and smirked, or said a sarcastic comment, or when his hand brushed against hers, she felt her heard flutter and her mind go blank.

But when he _kissed_ her, Clare was completely engulfed by him. The way his lips molded against hers, the way his hands roamed her body, the way his tongue memorized every inch of her mouth, all of these things made her go insane.

She was afraid of herself. Afraid of not being able to manage herself or her raging hormones.

But, there were other times, when the fear vanished and he promised he wouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

When Eli just sat with her, kissing her gently, and when he was out of harm's way, Clare felt no fear, only acceptance that she would have to learn how to deal with her fears and bask in the happier times.

* * *

**Yeah, _very _drabble-ish. Next chappie will have a story-line, I promise. Reviews make my world go 'round.**

**~S.S**


	52. Compromise

**Okay, it's one in the morning, I should be sleeping since I have school tomorrow, and I've got the blues. Severe blues. So, why am I updating? Because, I love you all, that's why!**

**Seriously, guys, I was just about to shut down my computer, when a plot-bunny attacked! It's cute, fuzzy self kept nagging me that people actually like this story and want updates and that this plot is cute, so here I am, posting for you all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli looked up from his menu when the bell above the door suddenly chimed. He smiled when Clare walked in, looking as adorable as ever.

She scanned The Dot as she searched for Eli. When her eyes fell on his dark figure, her face visibly lit up. She walked over and slid into the chair opposite of him.

"Hey." She greeted with a small smile. He smirked in return. "Sorry I'm late. My mom kept questioning why I was leaving the house, saying my behavior was 'suspicious.' Is it suspicious for a fifteen year old girl to want to go out on a Saturday afternoon? Sheesh." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Eli chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just, order whatever you want. My treat." Eli assured, as Clare grinned, remembering their little bet.

Eli had been sure that Adam wouldn't talk to his crush, Nicole, yesterday morning. Clare, knowing how brave and confident Adam could be, had bet that he would talk to her before the end of the day.

It seemed as though Eli would win, once lunch had passed by and he still had not talked to the energetic brunette he had crushed on.

But, just before the final bell rang, he leaned in his desk towards her and whispered to her. She had giggled and replied. Clare had smirked in self-satisfaction, mentally thanking Adam for being brave.

Eli had lost, and was now treating Clare to whatever she wanted. After scanning the menu, his sweet tooth finally over-powered him, and he knew he would be ordering a nice bowl of chocolate ice cream. Sweet and simple.

Clare was on the same wavelength. When she placed her menu down on the table, she smiled at him pleasantly.

"I'm up for something sweet. I'm getting a bowl of vanilla ice cream. How about you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Eli bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. It was just a coincidence that she wanted something sweet, but it was very cliché of innocent, Saint Clare to order _vanilla_.

"I'm also having ice cream. Chocolate." Eli's eyes widened when Clare's face contorted into one of disgust as she scrunched her nose.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curiously.

"I loathe chocolate." Eli's mouth dropped from the force of his surprise. How could _anyone_ hate chocolate? It was practically heaven in the form of food!

"Are you serious?" He asked, disbelieving. She nodded.

"It's too…sweet. I really don't know how to describe it." She shrugged. Eli chuckled and shook his head. Clare not liking chocolate was just absurd.

"So, you don't like anything with chocolate?" He clarified.

"Nope. I prefer vanilla." She answered. She watched as Eli stood abruptly and came around to her side. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of The Dot.

"Where are we going?" She asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"As a chocoholic, I simply cannot allow you to dislike it. So, I'm going to help you learn to love it." He opened the passenger door for Clare. He rounded the hearse and slid in the driver's seat.

Once they drove off, Eli snuck a peek at Clare. She was smiling.

"You know, you aren't the first person to get me to try to like chocolate. Darcy tried to numerous times. I just can't be swayed." Eli chuckled as a plan formed in his head.

"Oh I can think of a few ways." Clare gulped nervously, wondering what evil plan Eli was creating. When he slowed to a stop, Clare recognized the area. They were at his house.

"What are we doing here?" She asked after stepping out and following him to the front door. Eli unlocked it and gently pushed Clare through the threshold. He kicked the door closed and directed her to the kitchen.

"You'll see." He responded in an eerily cryptic tone. He pulled up a chair and had Clare sit while he got to work.

After several minutes, he placed a bowl and spoon in front of her. Inside were a few scoops of vanilla ice-cream.

She smiled at her favorite dish and was about to dig-in, before Eli stopped her.

"It's not done." He remarked slyly as he wandered over to the fridge. He angled his body so she couldn't see what he had taken out, or what he had done to the dish.

He stepped away and allowed her to bask in the glory he had created.

"Why'd you put chocolate syrup on it?" She asked, somewhat upset at this fact. Her favorite dish, _tainted_.

"It's a compromise, love. You don't like chocolate ice cream, but you love vanilla. So, I sort of gave you both." Clare was about to protest, but when he slid into the chair adjacent to hers and gave her his trademark smirk, she knew she would do what he asked.

"Just try a bite. Please?" He asked. Clare groaned as she picked up to spoon. She tried not to make a face as she placed the contents in her mouth.

Clare was surprised that she didn't mind the taste. In fact, she actually _liked_ it.

"Wow." She mumbled, turning to him. "It's good." Eli's expression brightened the whole room. Suddenly, he grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Clare. I think you got some chocolate syrup on your face." Clare, unsuspecting, asked him to point it out.

"Right here." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers softly. When he pulled away, Clare beamed at him before leaning in to kiss him again.

Oh, sweet, sweet compromise.

* * *

**A friend of mine doesn't like chocolate. Crazy, I know. I am a chocoholic and darn proud of it. Review if liked this one-shot as much as you like chocolate!**

**~S.S.**


	53. A New Side of Her

**Hey guys. School sucks for the first few weeks and that will always be true. But, what can you do? Anyways, I've totally been PMSing. That or I'm bipolar. Needless to say, I've been having a lot of ups and downs this past week.**

**Okay, once again, I'm stepping out of my comfort zone and writing a one-shot that Peaches Naughty Cream requested. If I totally suck, feel free to leave a review telling me that I should never attempt to do this again!**

**Note: Eli and Clare are NOT dating in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Baby, I, I'm fiendin', I know you got your reasons for keeping it to yourself,  
but you got plenty, honey, I don't think it's funny gotta give it, give it, give it or else,  
I might just lose my mind.

* * *

Eli Goldsworthy was not usually one for parties—or any type of social gathering for that matter—but, when he caught wind that his favorite blue-eyed, English partner would be attending, he knew there was no other choice but to attend.

The Bhandari residence was simply booming with music and laughter. Eli knew he would only here for a little bit. Adam and Eli squeezed their way through the door and finally found a comfortable place to stand.

In a matter of minutes, Adam was off talking amiably with some girl. Eli scurried away, not wanting to be the third wheel. He sighed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

He never really liked parties. He didn't usually communicate with any one outside of his tiny group of friends, only if mandatory. He wasn't a heavy drinker, thus you wouldn't find him in the kitchen, swallowing alcohol like a dying man swallows newfound water. And there was no chance in _hell_ that he would be caught on the dance floor.

Eli contemplating leaving, sending Clare a text that he would see her on Monday, but soon enough, her auburn locks and pallid skin came into view.

Eli was rather shocked to see apparel. Donning a black polka dotted dress with spaghetti straps and a black bow, she giggled loudly as she stumbled into the common room. It was obvious that she was drunk, with her flushed cheeks and constant giggles.

Her eyes locked with Eli's and her smile broadened.

"Eli!" She called in a sing-song voice, stumbling over to him. People made way for her, wolf whistling and encouraging her drunken state. The minute she got close enough, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" Her words slightly slurred, and her eyes were alight with mischief and delight.

"Uhh, hey, Clare." Eli stumbled, causing Clare to go into a fit of giggles. Eli knew that Clare was different, and she often made his cool demeanor fade away, but this was completely different. He was used to a shy, polite Clare. He loved to see a wild, confident Clare. But a drunken Clare? Eli was clueless as to how to react.

Her body reeked of beer, masking her natural, sweet smell. She had her body pressed up against his, while Eli had his back against the wall. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he placed them at her hips lightly.

"God, this party is kick ass!" Okay, Clare swearing was totally out of character, even for a seemingly harmless word like ass, but her saying the word 'God' was completely bizarre. She usually stuck to 'goodness' or 'gosh.' Her body swayed slightly to the heavy bass of some song Eli did not know.

"I've been thinking about you." She had leaned up to whisper in his ear. Her arms slid from his neck, to his shoulders, down to his chest. Eli pinned Clare's hands to his chest so she could not venture down farther.

Eli was very attracted to this Clare, but he had to remind himself that she was drunk and vulnerable. He had to protect her, even if he went mad in the process. Clare giggled madly, her cheeks reddening from the lack of oxygen.

"How much have you had to drink?" Eli plastered a smirk so she couldn't hear the worry in his voice. She tilted her head, a look of confusion crossing her features.

"Not sure." She slurred. "Alli gave me a few cups of really tasty punch!" Her words slurred from excitement and drunkenness. Eli made a mental note to strangle the tiny ball of evil otherwise known as Alli Bhandari.

"Don't you think you should go home?" Eli expected Clare to say that he was being a worry-wart or something like that. She surprised him when she leaned in close, her blue eyes—standing out from the black eyeliner and mascara she had applied—locking with his.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Goldsworthy?" His breathing hitched in his throat as she slowly leaned in closer.

"Actually, Mr. Goldsworthy is my _father_, and I _think_ I should take you home. It's late." He pulled away and grabbed her wrists, trying to steady his rapid heartbeat.

"No!" She protested. She twisted her arms to grab Eli's wrists. She pulled him forward and smirked. "Why are you so quick to get away from me?" She asked, her tone laced with nothing but pure innocence, despite the jumble of her words. Eli groaned.

"Because you're driving me crazy." He murmured to himself. But, Clare had caught it and grinned happily.

"You're right, Eli! Who needs this party? We can go have fun all on our own!" Her cheery tone was colored with a suggestive tone that made Eli want to pounce on her. Eli shook his head slightly, disbelief flowing through him. Clare Edwards was drunk. And she was practically inviting him to sleep with her.

How was he going to survive the night?

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her outside. She stumbled a few times, the chilly night wind blowing her curls away from her face. When they finally reached Morty, much to Eli's relief, Clare had hopped on the hood. She rested her elbows against the cool, black exterior and took in a deep breathe.

Then, she giggled madly.

"I love you, Morty." She patted the hood of the hearse affectionately. She turned to Eli, who was fumbling to put the key in the car door. Clare was driving him nuts, with her flirtatious attitude and seemingly innocent pose. She slid off the hood and stood beside him, angling her body towards him.

"Relax." She whispered, sliding her hand over his and directing his hand towards the key hole. He pushed the key in an unlocked the door.

"Get in the car." He snapped, trying to regain composure. It was strange, having Clare acting like this. Though it didn't come completely unwelcome, it was very hard to resist temptation. If he took advantage of her, he would lose her. And the very thought made Eli shutter and want to curl up in a ball.

She complied silently, seeming to be unfazed by his harsh attitude. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Eli slammed the door as he slid in. Turning on the engine, the car roared to life and he drove to his house. She would sleep over, in his room. He knew if he took her home, he would have hell to pay with Mr. And Mrs. Edwards. He wanted to ask Clare if they would be home, but he knew he would be setting himself up for that.

He would ask her and she would make a sly remark about them not being home (or, in the case that they were, announce that the back of the car had plenty of room.)

So, he drove and listened to her deep breathing. He wondered if the silence had sobered her up.

"You okay?" He asked tentatively. He frowned when he turned to her and saw that naughtiness dancing in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you." Eli slowed to a stop at stoplight and rested his head against the steering wheel. She was too damn tempting for her own good. He wondered briefly if she would remember this tomorrow morning.

When the light turned green, he sped home. When he reached his driveway, he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Clare was smiling sadly. It made his heart ache terribly.

"If I'm bothering you, I'll leave you alone. I promise. Actually, I swear. I don't want to be a burden." Eli groaned and grabbed the hand from his shoulder. He squeezed it gently.

"You could never be a bother." After the words left his mouth, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his zealously. Eli struggled to grasp the fact that he had to push her away when her tongue had invaded his mouth, taunting him.

Eli pulled away reluctantly and gave her a stern look. She smiled, like a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. She was a devil in disguise. A drunken Clare was a demon sent from his personal hell to make him lose her forever.

He pulled her out of the car, albeit, a bit roughly and dragged her into his house. He had her sit on the couch while he prepared for the night.

He was grateful that his parents had decided to stay an extra week up north. While he worked on tidying his room at an inhuman pace, his thoughts toyed with him.

A huge part of him wanted to take Clare up here, kiss her senseless and ravish her.

But a smaller part called out that they would both regret it later and that he had to protect her at all costs.

The smaller voice rung true and clear. When he came back downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see Clare humming a tune and rocking back and forth slowly.

When she heard him, she looked up and smiled devilishly. Eli tried to ignore her lewd comments about the two of them being in a bedroom as he dragged her into the room. She kicked off her shoes and flopped onto his bed, grinning at him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" She asked, arching a brow. She patted the spot next to her after crawling underneath the dark comforter.

Eli stood, unsure of what to do next. He sat down timidly on the bed, as far away as possible. She stared up at him, her bright blue eyes darkened with an unidentifiable emotion.

Eli sighed deeply, and ran a hand through his hair. Getting up, he left. Several seconds later, he returned with a glass of water.

"Drink." He ordered. She shook her head stubbornly. Then, she grinned that mischievous grin that had been popping up all night.

"I'm sure you can think of a few ways to _make_ me." She challenged. Eli set the glass down on his bedside and leaned in close to her. If ignoring her didn't work, Eli would have to use his last resort: fighting fire with fire.

"And, how do you suppose I do that, Ms. Edwards?" He placed his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her down gently. He placed his hands on both sides of her head as he hovered over her.

"I…uhh…" Eli bit back a laugh from self satisfaction. Eli had once again regained control.

"It's late." He murmured, his face leaning in closer and their breath mingled. "You should be asleep. And tomorrow, when you wake up, I'll take _good_ care of you." Her cheeks tinted red and Eli smirked. He had her now. All he had to do was keep her nervous.

"Go to sleep, Clare. Please?" He tilted his head and smirked when her eyes grew wide as she nodded slowly. Eli leaned in until his lips brushed hers ever so gently.

He felt her shiver beneath him. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Eli's arms shook as he kept himself upright.

He pulled way after a few moments, his breathing labored. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glazed over.

"Goodnight." He whispered. Eli pulled away from Clare, tucked the quilt around her, and left, shutting off the light and closing the door on his way out.

Eli thought about what to do next. He would sleep on the couch, wake up early, and help Clare with her impending hangover.

But first, Eli knew he had to do one thing, and that was to take a shower. A very _cold_ shower.

* * *

**I know some of you are thinking that Clare was a bit OOC, but alcohol really messes people up and makes them act different. Many a time, a shy person will become overly confident with the right amount of drinks. **

**I know that I did a drunken Clare chapter, but she was more giggly than flirty. Anyways, hope you like it everyone, especially you Peaches!**

**Review?**

**~S.S.**


	54. Then the Morning Comes

**Okay, so a lot of people requested that I make a part two. I decided to do that. Thank you all for the wonderful praise, and I am so relieved that I didn't make Clare OOC. That would've royally sucked. Anyways, sorry that I haven't been updating, school and friends can take some major time in your schedule. I hope to start updating more again.**

**Okay, the last chapter made a reference to the song 'Whip Cream' by Ludo. This chapter was sorta based off the song 'My Own Worst Enemy' by Lit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare Edwards groaned as the light colored her closed eyelids, forcing her to see red. She turned over and snuggled into the warmth of her bed. She was too tired to get up. But, a nagging sense of confusion and ignorance finally got her to peel her eyes open.

She groaned and her hand flew up reflexively to cover her eyes from the blinding light. A pounding headache brought tears to her eyes as the throb in her temple increased.

When the pain subsided, she opened her eyes again slowly. Clare's heart raced as she stared up at a maroon ceiling.

Her walls were lilac, no where near this blood red color. She sat up slowly, as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

This place was familiar, but she didn't remember exactly where she was. She could feel the creeping sensation of her headache returning, but she kept it at bay.

Looking down at herself, she realized she was in her clothing, not pajamas.

"What the hell is going on?" She groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead, trying to conjure the missing links of last night's events.

"Morning, sunshine." Clare's body froze as Eli's smooth voice danced in her ears. She looked up to see he was leaning against the doorframe of the room.

"E-Eli…" She mumbled, unsure of what to say or do.

"Before I explain everything, I suggest you pop those aspirins. It'll help with the pain." Clare stared at him dumbly for a few seconds before processing what he said. She turned slowly, picked up the white pills on the nightstand, popped them in her mouth, and swallowed them with heaping gulps of the water left at her bedside.

Clare's body ached and a sudden sense of nausea overcame her.

"I feel like I'm going to puke." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She heard Eli's footsteps as he approached. The bed shifted under his weight as he sat and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll pass." He consoled calmly. Clare suddenly remembered her terrible confusion.

"What happened last night?" She questioned, not looking up at him. From what she could remember, Clare knew she had gone to Alli's party after much persuasion from said girl and had a few drinks of fruit punch. From there, everything was a blur.

She looked up at Eli and saw his lips twist upward in a smirk.

"I don't think you want to know." Clare's eyes widened slightly.

"What did I _do_?" She whispered, horrified and assuming the worst. Clare saw Eli's eyes widened slightly.

"God, Clare, you didn't do anything _terrible_. Trust me when I say you didn't break any of the Ten Commandments." His smirk returned, but Clare could see the wariness.

"How did I get here? To your house?" Clare wanted to hit herself for how accusing she sounded. From the looks of things, Eli was taking care of her, not hurting her.

If Eli recognized her subtle accusation, he didn't seem offended or caring.

"I drove you. You were drunk, and I didn't want you to get in trouble with your parents." Clare nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Wait. I was _drunk?_" She questioned, her voice rising. Her headache came with a new found strength. Clare wondered if this was anything like being stabbed repeatedly in the head with a pushpin.

"Yeah, I think someone spiked your drink." Eli responded, moving his hand away from her shoulder. Both teens immediately knew Alli was behind it. Clare sighed, cursing Alli for doing something so stupid and reckless and inappropriate.

"On a scale of one to ten, how idiotic did I act?" She asked, looking past Eli's shoulder to the vanity mirror.

"Zero." Clare heard him answer instantly, while she fretted over her disheveled hair and blood-shot eyes. "But, you were acting a bit…off." Clare groaned.

"How so?" She dared to question, fearing for the worst.

"Well, you were a bit…flirtatious." Clare felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm. Clare had never had a drink before, so she wasn't sure how she was going to act under the influence. "But, only with me." Clare felt a bit better, knowing she wasn't throwing herself in _every_ male's lap. Though, she was nervous, and _very_ embarrassed.

"W-What did I say? How did I act?" Clare narrowed her eyes suspiciously when Eli's cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly, and a smirk flitted across his face.

"Well, I guess you could say you were a bit…grabby. Also, you wouldn't stop trying to get me into bed with you." He added a wink. Clare buried her face in hands and moaned.

"I can't believe how stupid I am." She whispered. Eli's fingers encased her tiny wrists as he dragged them away from her face.

"You could've been a lot worse. You were pretty tame, just, out of character. Can't say I hated it, though." Clare kept her face downcast, refusing to meet his gaze.

Eli released her wrists and placed his finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"We didn't do anything but kiss a little bit. It _does not_ have to mean anything." Clare felt her cheeks grow warmer. Anyone could see she and Eli harbored feelings for each other, but didn't admit it. Clare hated to think that she kissed Eli while she wasn't thinking clearly; even when she wanted to every moment she was actually using her brain.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, frowning. Clare was aware of the sudden pain that shone in his eyes.

"Don't be." His tone came out harsher than usual. Clare's mouth dropped suddenly from surprise.

"N-No! I'm not apologizing for the kiss, unless you didn't like it, of course, but rather, I'm sorry for my behavior." Clare explained empathetically, placing a hand on Eli's shoulder. The tension relaxed and the ghost of a smile played at Eli's lips.

"Of course I liked it. And, I sorta liked your behavior. It was kinda kinky." Clare playfully smacked his arm and smiled.

Suddenly, her smile fled, as she realized the time, date, and location.

"Oh, crap." Eli's amused expression changed, taking on a serious tone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Sunday. And it's two o' clock. And, I wasn't home last night. My parents are going to _murder_ me." Eli smirked.

"It's been taking care of. I checked your phone this morning, no new calls, so, your parents probably aren't too worried. But, in case they did, I called Alli and told her to text your mom to tell her you slept over because you were feeling under the weather. Whenever you're ready, I'll take you to Alli's, where you can call your parents, and ask to be picked up, since you're feeling too 'ill' to walk."

Clare felt herself smiling. Eli was the ideal liar, coming up with excuses and lies in an instant. It was actually quite impressive.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her happy smile turning shy. Eli smirked and leaned in slightly.

"Well, I know a way you can thank me." Eli closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against her softly; testing to make sure it was alright.

Clare smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing her lips against Eli's rougher. Her mouth parted slightly when his teeth nibbled her lower lip, asking for entrance.

All of a sudden, Clare yanked herself away from Eli, her stomach churning.

"Clare?" Eli questioned, noting her pallid skin turning a sickly green color.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She called, leaping off the bed and running to find a bathroom. Eli sighed as he heard Clare's heaves from across the hall. He followed her into the washroom, helping the hung-over girl while she emptied out the contents of her stomach. It was going to be a long Sunday.

* * *

**Haha, hangovers suck. Big time. Yay, Eclare goodness. Well, October isn't too far off. I hope everyone enjoyed this and enjoys their last day of the weekend.**

**Review?**

**~S.S.**


	55. Words From the Heart

**Okay, so I have a lot of ideas piled up and not enough time to write them all! I have so many suggestions; I pretty much lost count of which idea came from who. Also, sometimes I'll merge two ideas, so be on the lookout for that, too!**

**Ahh, I'm so tired. And it's not even that late. I miss summer, and staying up late to update, and the sun staying up until like eight. Sigh, don't you all agree? Well, school is okay. I've gotten back into the groove of things. I hope school/work isn't too hard for all of you, readers. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

He loved to be around her. They didn't need the distractions of music, or television, or homework. They just needed each other. Being in each other's company was more than enough.

And all they would do is talk. Talk and talk and talk. He could never get over how pretty her voice sounded, or how animated and riled up she could get on one particular subject.

And, when she would get nervous or distracted, he would take over the conversation. Sometimes, they would be silent while the other spoke, really listening to what they had to say. Other times, it was a great debate, and neither truly got their word in.

They would ask about all sorts of things, ranging from the dreadfully obvious 'what's-your-favorite?' questions, to the difficult, serious questions about life or religion, to the ever-changing worldly-news questions.

Eli had assumed that when he and Clare settled down on her living room couch, they would resume their conversation from Monday.

He was surprised when she suggested they play a game. Albeit, Eli though it a bit childish, but it was _Clare_. What could he say?

"Sure," he responded smoothly, relaxing against the soft cushions of the loveseat while watching Clare with mild curiosity. "What did you have in mind?"

_She probably wants to play 'Truth or Dare' or—better yet—Seven Minutes in Heaven._ Eli thought with a wicked grin. Clare turned to him, excitement clear in her sky blue eyes.

"Never Have I Ever?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Eli rolled his eyes, remembering that the last time he played that game, he woke up with the worst hangover _ever_. And, if he remembered correctly, the game wasn't much fun with just two people.

"If you insist." He sighed, standing up to stretch. "What's the name of the game?" He questioned, looking down at Clare. "You probably don't want to play _strip_ Never Have I Ever." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a small, nervous laugh from Clare.

"_No_. I figure we'd play the same way Alli and I used to play. We go through a six pack of soda. The person who has the most cans by the end of the game has to do something embarrassing. Get it?"

Despite his nod, Eli couldn't help the urge to roll his eyes. Only Clare Edwards could ever make a fun game like this so _clean._

The two ventured into the kitchen. Eli sat while Clare pulled out a six pack of sprite and a bag of potato chips.

Thus, the game began.

They played for two hours. Eli learned more and more about the female he called 'girlfriend.' Clare seemed bold in her 'Never Have I Ever' questions.

She had never driven a car. She had never snuck out of the house. She had never tried smoking. She had never masturbated.

It was clear by the time he opened the fourth can, Eli had lost the game. Clare giggled with glee as she thought of the various embarrassing stunts she could pull.

She thought about sending him to school in a ridiculous outfit, but Eli didn't care much for people's opinions, so that was ruled out.

The more Clare thought the fewer options she had.

"I'm not getting any younger, Clare." Eli called with a smirk, watching as Clare's thoughtful expression turned sour, then excited.

"I've got it!" She whispered to herself, adding an unnecessary snap of her fingers to emphasize her point. She turned to Eli with an iniquitous glint in her eye.

"Wait here." She instructed. Eli waited patiently—and _nervously_—as Clare shuffled around upstairs.

Eli's fear intensified as she wielded a small camcorder in her hand. The little orange light signified that she was already filming.

"Alrighty, Eli. I've got your punishment. To the camera, I want you to list your three favorite things about me."

Eli groaned while Clare smirked in self-satisfaction. Clare had always reminded Eli of her favorite traits about him, but one she did not approve of was his unwillingness to speak up about his emotions.

Eli was always embarrassed to openly admit his feeling for Clare, stating that 'It's obvious how I feel about you.'

"Do I have to do this?" Clare's frown was his answer. Yes. He had to. Eli sighed as he pushed his bangs to the side, revealing his forest green eyes to the camera.

"W-Well, let's see. My first favorite thing about you is…your mouth. I…love every single word that escapes your pretty, pink, plump lips. I love the way you smile at me when I've done something right, or said the appropriate thing." Eli cleared his throat uncomfortably while Clare's lips pulled back into a shy, timid smile. He was encouraged by this and continued.

"I…uhh…my second favorite thing about you is your personality, if you can count that. I love the way you try not to judge others. I love how accepting you are and how kind-hearted you are. I love how you have a strong, independent belief in something that some people refuse to believe exists. It's very courageous of you."

"But, my most _favorite_ thing about you is your eyes. They're indescribable, like the taste of water. They're possibly the prettiest blue I've ever witnessed. Your eyes act as windows to your emotions, and show me things that you can't say to me. They show me how much you care, and it makes me want to be better, to do things in life."

By the end, Clare had already set the camera down and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, pulling herself to him. Their lips met, Clare's pushing ferociously against Eli's, expressing the gratitude if his words.

"Thank you." She whispered, before crushing her lips to his once more. Between breathy words, low moans, and tonsil hockey, both Eli and Clare had long since forgotten about the camcorder, sitting idly on the table, recording this heartfelt moment.

* * *

**Yeah, a bit too sappy for my liking. But, I think I made Eli just the right amount of fluffy. Hope you thought so to. I shall try to continue updating frequently! Reviews give me motivation to update!**

**~S.S.**


	56. A New Beginning

**WTF! This new series is seriously psychotic. Jenna and Sav? I like Fiona and Adam, though. Clare, what's going on? I'm going to miss Alli! Words cannot even express my excitement! **

**Okay, now the real A/N:**

**Well, I'm alive. Let me just take the time to thank you all for your patience and understanding. I truly appreciate it. I know it's early, but my schedule is still hectic and this weekend I am booked. But, I live up to my promises, so here's something I came up with while away. To those who care: my aunt is better. She isn't 100% but, she's definitely not as bad as before.**

**Anyways, I heart you all so much. Read on!**

* * *

_Property of:_

_Clare Diana Edwards_

_God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference._

Clare stared at the cover of her old diary and smiled bitterly.

"Easier said than done." She mumbled to herself, letting the diary slip out of her hands and onto the floor.

Lying down on her bed and putting the pillow over her head, she shielded herself from the world.

What was going on? Her world was slowly falling apart. Her sister and best friend—the only two people she could confide in—were gone. Her parents were so wrapped up in their own problems that they failed to notice their daughter's. Her school, her _safe zone_, was now the exact opposite of what it used to be.

And the boy she had fallen for was now the only thing keeping her together, and she wasn't even sure if he would be enough.

When had life become so different?

Clare knew that teenagers had a hard life, but she always felt like some sort of _exception_. Her parents and peers always told her she was too smart to get into teenage drama. She was intelligent, independent, _faithful_ Clare. What could make that change?

She wasn't sure, but something had happened, and now she was feeling forlorn and out of place, like a totally different person.

Clare sniffled and wiped at her tearful eyes, feeling alone and scared and confused. There was so much confusion in her life; it seemed never ending and all consuming.

And one thing that frustrated Clare was the fact that she knew most of her problems could be considered trivial. But how could she help it? She couldn't control how happy she was or how sad she was.

It just happened.

When Clare's cell phone started to vibrate from across the room, she sighed deeply and pushed herself up. She retrieved her phone and opened he unread text message.

**Come outside. –E**

Clare grabbed her jean jacket and made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

She gasped when she opened the door and a familiar figure clad in black stood at her doorway.

"Jumpy?" Eli questioned, a singular brow rising up. Clare smiled and rolled her eyes, but her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. He gently pulled her outside, closing the front door for her.

"My parents will be home soon. They'll be worried if I'm not home." Clare explained. Instead of reassuring her, Eli dragged her to Morty and pulled her into the open back space where the traditionally the coffin was placed.

Eli crawled in after her and pulled the back door closed. His arms snaked around Clare has he pulled her to him. He placed his lips to her ear, and slowly trailed butterfly kisses down to her neck.

"Miss me that much, eh?" Clare joked, smiling. Eli pulled away and nodded.

"Of course. Suspension really does give a guy a lot of thinking time." He responded, pulling her down to lie on top of him. Clare rested her head against his chest and smiled.

"Oh yeah? And what were you thinking about?" Clare asked, fingering his guitar pick necklace.

"You." He answered simply, running his fingers through her hair. After a few moments of silence, Clare spoke softly.

"Alli's leaving Degrassi." Clare knew Eli wanted to ask her a lot of questions, but she was grateful when he stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." He ceased moving his appendages through her locks and pulled away to look down at her. She didn't return his gaze, only buried herself deeper into his chest.

Taking the hint, he didn't push.

"Life sucks sometimes."

Clare pouted when Eli laughed in response.

"Don't be mad." He responded when he saw her face, twisted in annoyance. He tapped her nose lightly. "Life does suck. But, you have to look for the non-suck-y parts of life." It was Clare's turn to giggle.

"Awesome vocabulary skills." She teased, poking him in the chest. Eli grabbed her hand and placed his lips against her fingertips, kissing each one.

"You got my point." His smile faded. "We've been through some crazy shit, huh?" He asked. Clare nodded slowly, her eyes down cast.

Leaning down, Eli captured Clare's lips in a gentle, sweet, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.

"Looks like we've got one hell of a ride in store for us." Clare nodded in agreement, wondering how she was ever going to survive high school.

* * *

**Well, lots of ideas hit me while I was away, but after I watched the premiere, I decided to go with this one, since it's sort of a new beginning type of chapter. I'm excited for Degrassi and I'm excited for more writing! I'm sure every time Degrassi shows a new episode, I'll update.**

**See you all soon! Reviews are love!**

**~S.S.**


	57. Fighting Back

**Ugh, next Friday is too far away. Clare, what's going through that pretty little head of yours? Anyways, my ranting would take up too much time, so I'll cut it short. Clare's attitude is understandable, yet disappointing. Fiona is hilarious. Holly J. should just get back together with Declan, and, dear reader, did **_**you**_** think it was rape, as implied by the promo? I didn't. But, that's only because she could have fought back. Persuasion does not equal rape, imho.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the door closed, the fighting commenced. Clare grimaced as she heard her father's harsh tone and her mother's accusations.

"It's your fault she's acting like this!" She heard her mother yell trying—but utterly failing—to keep her voice down. Two minutes ago, they were both so…_united_. They were both angry, but they were finally on the same page. They were finally agreeing on something, working _together_ to try and figure out their daughter's crazy behavior.

Clare was grinning now, the newfound revelation hitting her hard. The more dangerous and disobedient she became, the more her mother and father agreed. If they agreed, they weren't fighting, inevitably equaling in _no divorce_.

A small, sensible part of Clare tried to reason that it was wrong and that she shouldn't o this. But it was too good to be true. There was a way to save their marriage! All she had to do was misbehave.

With the high that came with her epiphany, Clare yanked her phone out of her purse and texted Eli, asking him to meet her at The Dot. Tossing her phone back in her bag, Clare didn't even bother to see if he responded.

Pushing her window up as far as she could, Clare eased her way out and down. Once her feet were planted safely on the ground, Clare praised herself silently for accomplishing the task of sneaking out.

Then, she ran.

Clare slowed to a stop when The Dot came into view. It was closed, of course, but a faint light from the inside illuminated the area.

Her breathing was shallow and her heart thumped erratically in her chest from the run. Clare walked slowly, a smile stretching across her face as she saw Eli waiting for her.

"Hey." She said, approaching him. He turned to her and smirked, his eyes questioning, confused.

"Hey there, Edwards. Didn't know you couldn't resist even so much as half an hour without me." He responded with a wink. Clare's cheeks flushed slightly, but her smile didn't leave.

Instead of answering, Clare stretched up on her tip toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. His lips were warm and smooth and his teeth grazed her plump lower lip.

Eli's hands cupped her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, his tongue massaging hers. His hands slowly traveled down, resting comfortably at her hips.

Standing there, in the dark, kissing the only by who made her feel so _good_, Clare felt amazing.

They both pulled away, reluctantly, as they gasped for air. Clare was grinning up at Eli, but his expression was unreadable. He held her close, and looked down at her face, scrutinizing her.

"What?" She asked, a nervous giggle bubbling through her lips. Eli's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong with you lately? I mean, it's cool that you want to hang out, and kiss, and be with me, but you're making your parents worry. Don't you think you did enough for tonight?"

After every word he spoke, Clare's smile fell a little bit, until she was full-on frowning. She all but yanked herself away from him as she backed up slowly.

"Fine. Go home." She spat, distancing herself from him. Eli's expression went from confusion, to realization.

"Clare-" He began, but she shook her head, cutting him off.

"I don't need you. I'll go find some else to occupy my time." She kept her head held high, but tears were already starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Without waiting for him to respond, Clare turned and started to walk away, in long strides, to get away from him.

"Clare, wait!" She heard him call after her, but she kept walking, picking up her speed.

_I don't need him. _She thought bitterly._ I can go anywhere. As long as I'm out, my parents will still be mad; meaning all of their anger will still be directed at me._

So completely wrapped up in her thought, she yelped when a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with Eli.

She tried to pry herself free, but Eli efficiently pinned her wrists against the side of a building. Eventually, she ceased her thrashing and stayed silent, fighting back tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Clare? You aren't acting like yourself! Why are you doing this to us, to your parents?" He asked, confusion and pain mixed into his dark green eyes.

"Because it's the only way!" She answered, hanging her head.

"The only way to what?" Eli asked, beginning to grow desperate.

"If I stop now, they'll keep fighting and they'll get a divorce and we won't be a family anymore!" Clare sniffled as she fought the constant flow of her tears.

Eli sighed as he released her wrists and pulled Clare into a hug. She pushed against him, however.

"No," She responded firmly. "I need to go. I don't need you. I'll…go to a bar! Or…vandalize something!" She tried to pull away, but Eli held on tight.

"Are you saying you'll get mixed in with the wrong crowd? You'll start hanging out with thugs who will only want to use you? You'll make me and your parents and your friends and your sister miserable? Maybe, you'll get raped, or beaten, or-"

"Stop!" She cried.

"No. You need to hear this. Or maybe, you'll just become something you aren't: a loser. A good for nothing. A slut. Or, you can stop trying to avoid the truth. You could go home, talk to your parents, and sort this out. You'll still have your sister and your friends. And, you'll still have me. You can get through this, Clare, I just know it."

"I can't." She argued feebly. "I…" She trailed off, shaking her head. She buried her face into Eli's chest, weariness and sadness kicking in, draining all of her energy.

She felt Eli start to pull her along. He led her into his hearse and drove her home. They were silent the whole way.

A dozen questions plagued Clare's thoughts. She didn't look at Eli as she exited the vehicle and climbed back up into her room.

She didn't bother changing. She fell asleep, allowing one sentence to drift in her mind.

_I can't let mom and dad get a divorce._

* * *

**Well, I think after the next episode comes out, I'll write a part two to this chapter. Yup, I'm sticking to the storyline for now. Once this whole, Clare/Eli thing gets sorted out, I'll write more fics, and better ones. Review?**

**~S.S.**


	58. Falling Apart

**I'm psychic! That, or I just know a cliché story line like the back of my hand. Dudes, I can't wait for Friday! I want to see what happens soooo badly! Gosh, I'm being such a nerdy fan girl!**

**Sigh, too bad that Dolly J. isn't working out. I might just have to write a fanfiction on them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

And so, the day finally arrived.

The day when my seemingly perfect world, fell to pieces.

I watched from the threshold of their—correction, _her_—bedroom as m father packed up his things. He turned and finally spotted me. He smiled ruefully and beckoned me over.

"Come on over, sweetie. I don't bite." He spoke when I didn't move. I moved tentatively into the room, until I was beside him. He encircled me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

He released me and continued to pack.

I sat down on the bed and watched as he packed away the things I was so used to seeing. I picked at the hem of my skirt and blinked away the tears.

"So, where are you going to go now?" I asked, my voice cracking several times. My dad stopped his movements and sat beside on the bed.

He sighed deeply, and my body tensed.

"I'm staying with your aunt Gia for a while." I bit my cheek to keep from crying again. Aunt Gia lived at least an hour away.

We sat for a few minutes before he stood and continued to pack. Standing, I walked out of my room and wobbled into the bathroom. I peeled off my clothing and turned on the shower. As I stepped in, I started to cry. The hot water mingled with my warm tears. Through my bleary eyes, I watched as the black hair dye and make up slipped off and went down the drain.

It was really happening. My parents were really splitting up.

My mind reeled as I recalled everything I had ever seen about children whose parents are divorced. Were we going to have to go to court? Would I end up having to choose between my mother and my father?

I don't know how long I stood there, thinking and crying, but, eventually, my feet started to scream in protest from standing too long and the hot water was almost gone. I stepped put of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

The mirror was so fogged up I could only see the blur of my shape. Using my hand, I wiped away the vapor and looked at my reflection.

My hair was no longer straight and all traces of make-up were gone.

I was numb as I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. Though it was fifteen minutes until five, I still crawled under the covers in my room and cried.

You never think about things until they've happened to you. A few months ago, I would have never dreamed that my parents would get a divorce. They were in love! People didn't just stop loving each other!

All the fighting was stupid. Couldn't they just go see a therapist, like every other family?

But, no, they couldn't. They just gave up.

Sitting up and searching my room, I found my phone and dialed the number for the Lend-A-Hand Project. After telling the phone technician the name of my sister, I waited for her to connect me to her.

"Hello?"

Just the sound of her voice made tears start up once again. I blinked back more tears.

"H-Hey, sis." I answered, my voice shaking. There was squealing on Darcy's end of the line and lots of shuffling.

"Oh my God, Clare! How are you? What's up? What's new? I miss you so much!" I smiled at my sister's usual behavior. It surprised me how much I missed her.

"What's wrong?" And all too soon, the smiles were gone. Darcy knew me too well, so there was no lying to her. Taking a deep breath, I told her everything. From meeting Eli, to the knife fight with Fitz, to our parents divorce.

Eerily, Darcy remained silent, only making the occasional 'hmm' or 'ahh' after I said something.

By the end of our hour long conversation, I was already weeping and Darcy sounded pretty upset.

"Clare, I…I'm so sorry. Y-You've been over there all by yourself, dealing with this, and I-"

"Don't apologize, Darce," I interrupted, sniffling. "I'm glad you weren't here for all the terrible things that happened. You were off making the world a much better place, and I'm so proud of you. S-So, I'll call you later, okay? I miss you so much and I love you."

"Bye, Clare. I love you." She responded before hanging up. I sighed as I rested my phone in my lap, praying that Darcy would be okay. It was easy to forget her when things were going fine, but I forgot that she was also connected to this.

I wished Darcy were here. She would know what to do. She always did. She always had a plan, even if they weren't all exactly foolproof.

But, she wasn't here, and I was alone.

My best friend was too busy trying to pick up the pieces of her life, my parents were getting a divorce, and I royally screwed up with Eli, the only guy who was actually trying to help.

Sighing, I covered my face with my arm and eased back onto the bed.

What was going to happen? I didn't want to think about it anymore, but the thoughts were too pestering to ignore.

I wondered what was going to happen in a few months or so, when the divorce was official. Would my parents start dating again?

I sighed as that thought came to mind. Someone—a stranger who knew nothing—would probably end up dating my mom. He would be everything my father wasn't and he would sweep her off her feet. Hell, they could even get married!

I sniffled as the tears stopped their flow. I needed a distraction. I didn't want to face what was right in front of me. It was too hard.

I jumped, startled, when my phone started to ring, picking it up, I examined the caller ID. My heart leapt as Eli's name and number appeared.

"Hello?" I answered nervously. My heart hammered violently, nervous of what he was going to say.

"Hey." He responded, his voice deep and husky. He sounded different, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

Suddenly, it occurred to me how horrible I had been to him.

"Eli, I'm sorry, for everything. I was a terrible friend and a lousy girlfriend, and if you're calling to break up with me and tell me how much of an ass I've been, I'm all ears because I really deserve the third degree for being so stupid. You just wanted to be your sweet, loving, self and I was so-"

"Clare, stop. You're rambling." I immediately snapped my mouth shut as my face heated from embarrassment. He sighed deeply.

"You were a jerk, yes, but I don't want to break up with you. I like you too much, silly. I just wanted to see how things were going, with your parents."

I sighed and fell against my pillow.

"It's happening, isn't it?" He whispered. I sniffled.

"Yeah, it's happening." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" I almost smiled.

"No," I whispered, my voice thick worth emotion. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do."

For the rest of the night, even skipping dinner and homework, I listened to Eli trying to reassure me. Falling asleep, I let myself be pulled into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, I think my fanfictions will keep up with the story line until the producers and screen writers do something stupid that makes me veer off into another direction. I promise future chapters will be longer and more fluff entitled. **

**Reviews make me wanna sing, and I'll have you know I've been in choir for three years.**

**~S.S. **


	59. Friendly Advice

**Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! I know I've been AFK or MIA or whatever it is that you youngsters say these days. Anyways, I've got lots to tell you! So, if you don't like reading author's notes, I suggest you scroll down and begin reading the story!**

**Anyways, did any of you dress up for Halloween? I sure as hell did! I got an old uniform of mine that still managed to fit me (don't ask) and I made myself a zombie school-girl. It was heaps of fun taking pictures and scaring away the trick-or-treaters. **

**Well, if you're wondering why this update was a little late, I'll tell you why! I just had surgery done on my back. It was minor and pretty much a pain in the butt. However, I'll survive. I apologize for my tardiness, but I was recovering, so gave a girl a break.**

**Now, my take on this week's episode: Wesley is a BOSS! I'm going to write a fanfiction about this kid! He's awesome! I still love Eclare, but all these mixed signals give me a head ache! Eli's parents are weird and scary me. Do you feel the same?**

**Anyways, on a final note, my sister is a pimp! 'Nuff said.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was calling her…_again_.

It was probably his fifth time.

And she was getting very, _very_ annoyed.

So, she pressed the 'reject' button yet again. In a matter of seconds, the phone was ringing _again_. Angry, Clare was about to reject the call, until she realized that it wasn't Eli calling, it was Adam.

"Hey, Adam." She answered casually, happy that he was calling. They really hadn't spoken in a while and she missed him.

"Clare, I need your help."

After he uttered those five words, they had agreed to meet at The Dot in five minutes. By the time Clare reached her destination, Adam was already sitting down, looking antsy. Clare walked in and sat in the seat adjacent to Adam's. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saws her.

"What do you need help with, Adam?" She asked, concern coursing through her.

"A girl."

A long, annoyed sigh passed through Clare's lips.

"A girl?" She asked.

"A girl." He repeated. Was this what he had called her for? Clare contemplated getting up and walking out, but decided against it. She would rather help Adam and distract herself for awhile. Clare put her phone on silent and nodded at Adam.

"Go on." She urged. A smile split across Adam's face as he silently thanked her. So, he told her about the love triangle between Drew, Fiona Coyne, and himself.

"So, what should I do?" He concluded with a question.

"Wait, so, you're asking me how you should _stop_ liking Fiona?" Clare asked, slightly confused. Adam nodded eagerly. "Why? You're entitled to like whoever you want. And, there is no cure for liking someone, Adam. Why don't you just talk to Drew and tell him that she seems more interested in you and that you like her back? Plain, simple, and direct."

"But, it's breaking, like, twenty rules of the bro code!" Adam practically shrieked, earning a few glances from other customers.

Clare grimaced. She was no 'bro' therefore, she could not help. In her eyes, all's fair in love and war.

"Sorry, I can't help you." Adam groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Well, thanks anyway." He sighed. Feeling around his pocket, he frowned.

"Crap, I forgot my cell phone. Can I borrow yours? I need to ask my mom for a ride." Unwittingly, Clare handed her phone to Adam without sparing a second glance at it.

"Uhh, Clare? You've got ten missed calls. All from Eli." Clare gritted her teeth in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Just ignore it." She mumbled irately.

"He's calling again." Adam emphasized his statement by showing Clare the lit up screen. Clare growled and pressed the 'reject' button. Adam stared quizzically at her.

"You guys in a fight or something?" He asked, putting the phone down. Clare looked down at the table.

"Or something." She murmured. They remained silent for a few seconds.

"Anything you want to talk about, Clare?" He asked, reaching over and touching her arm gently. Clare shook her head stubbornly. In truth, Clare wanted to tell Adam _everything._ With Alli gone, Clare felt like she had no one.

"Okay, who do I have to beat up? Is it Eli?" A smile touched Clare's lips, but she shook her head. "Well, that's good, 'cause Eli would kick my ass in a fight." Despite herself, Clare giggled, earning a small smile from the boy.

"It's just…I've been going through a rough time and I always feel so…confused. Do you know what I mean?" She asked. Adam nodded.

"Not to be the over empathetic friend, but I know _exactly_ what you mean. And can I give you a few words of advice?" Clare nodded. "Talk to Eli. I know he's a little rough around the edges, but he really is a good guy and he really can help."

Clare was silent for a few minutes before nodding in agreement.

"You're right." She responded with a nod of her head. She looked down at the table to see her phone lighting up yet again. She looked up and smiled gratefully at Adam. "Thanks." She leaned over and hugged her friend before she flipped open her phone and began to speak.

Adam watched Clare walk out of the store while talking on the phone. He watched her until she turned a corner and disappeared from his sight.

Adam smiled and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He liked Clare, and it warmed his heart to know that he had helped her out, even if it was only a little bit. It was only after she left that Adam realized he was still without a phone to call his mother.

* * *

**Yay, I miss Adam and Clare interacting. By the way, we all so totally predicted that Fiona and Adam would hook up. They are so cute together!**

**Reviews help the healing process. =)**

**~S.S.**


	60. Cleaning Up the Mess

**Yay! Things are finally looking up for everyone! I love Wesley so much, I might even write a fanfiction on him! Also, Jenna is kinda psychotic, no? Also, I was so digging this Eclare goodness! Gah, such a good episode!**

**Well, I'm thinking about creating a tumblr or a twitter for my fanfiction account, but I'm not sure. Would you guys follow me?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow."

Clare stood from the threshold of Eli's bedroom and stared in awe at the miracle before her.

The room was almost cleared.

She dropped the boxes that she'd been holding and gazed all around her.

"The hotel is now open for business." Eli's voice from behind her startled her, and she jumped in fright. He chuckled at her frightened, bewildered expression. But, she was too shocked to be angry.

"H-How…w-when…I…" She stuttered, while she gaped like a fish. Eli smiled sheepishly.

"After you left, my parents helped me out." He admitted with a small smirk. Her lips twisted up into a smile.

"I can't believe it. It's so…"

"Clean?" She nodded slowly. He threw an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, there's still a little bit left to clean, but other than that, it should be good." Clare smiled and nodded.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, hugging him tightly before walking in and stopping in front of the bookshelf where said pile was.

She knelt down in front of it and turned to Eli, who knelt beside her. He reached out and grabbed an old book off of the last shelf. Clare noticed a picture on the front of a toddler.

_Probably a photo album._ Clare thought.

"That goes in the 'keep pile'." She said automatically. Eli nodded in agreement and smiled, placing the book beside him. Clare watched as he pulled things out one at a time. If he seemed to struggle with an item, Clare would ask him the questions she had in the previous encounters.

Do you _really_ need it?

Depending on his answers, the items were either kept or tossed.

The bottom three shelves were soon completed. Clare smiled as she looked down at her watch. They were making excellent time.

"Okay, let's start on the next shelf." Eli started off normally, until he reached his fifth item. His eyes had widened and his hand shook as he retrieved the item.

It was a small, black, velvet box. Slowly, he pinched the top between his index finger and thumb, lifting the lid. Nestle inside lay a small silver ring, with a blue gem. There were words engraved on the side, around the gem, but Clare could not read them.

Clare watched Eli as he got a faraway look in his eye and his breathing hitched. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Eli snapped back to the present in an instant and turned towards her.

"What is it?" Clare whispered, hoping not to startle him. He looked down at the ring again and then back to her.

"Nothing of major importance. But, it _needs _to be tossed. Let's just say Julia gave me a lot of junk." He tried to joke, his voice thick with emotion. But, Clare wasn't fooled. Things that Julia gave him, especially things like jewelry, were very dear to his heart.

"I know these things aren't her, but this is pretty important. I think…I think you should hold on to it for a little while longer." Clare whispered, moving her hand down to his forearm. He looked into her eyes and nodded, considering her words. He closed the lid and shoved the box in his pocket and resumed cleaning, remaining silent.

After another thirty minutes or so, they were finally done with the shelves. Afterward, Clare vacuumed while Eli mopped. After changing the bed sheets, the room was finally complete.

Both teens sighed as they plopped down on the bed and leaned against the wall, satisfied at the sight before them.

"We're finally done!" Clare cried happily, closing her eyes. She opened them when Eli pulled her into his lap and embraced her tightly. But, instead of like yesterday, when she felt his need and desperation, she only felt affection and warmth.

"Thank you." He mumbled into her neck. Clare closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in his musky scent.

"Your welcome." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around him. They continued like that for a little bit before Eli pulled away, an unrecognizable emotion in his eye.

"I'm sorry." Clare tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What? Why?" She asked, genuinely confused. She tried to meet his downcast gaze, but could not.

"I…I yelled at you, yesterday at school." Clare smiled softly, remembering the minor incident.

"It's okay." She added a smile, but it faltered when he started to shake his head.

"No…no, it wasn't. I scared you and probably made you feel bad, and I don't want to do that. Not now, not ever." He looked up into her eyes—green meeting blue—as his eyes showed his remorse.

Clare leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and smiled at him sweetly. And he knew that all was forgiven.

"I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me." She grinned impishly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Eli smirked in response and leaned in for another kiss. After a few minutes in a sweet, chaste lip lock, Clare pulled away.

"That was nice, but I've got something _way_ better." Eli's eyebrows shot up behind his bangs in surprise.

"Wow, Edwards, I don't know what to say. My parents _are_ downstairs, you know." Clare rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Not _that_!" She turned away from him. Eli waited, watching her curiously as she retrieved something. He paled when he saw her pull out the book from before.

"I snuck a peek and I couldn't resist." She smiled, watching his nose scrunch up, before he resorted to changing tactics. His expression went from displeasure, to playful.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to do anything else?" He moved in closer, his signature smirk present. "I'm sure you'd much rather want to do…_this_." He placed his lips over hers, hoping to make her swoon. Clare kissed him back fervently, running her fingers through his hair and his tongue glided over her lower lip, making her shiver in delight.

Suddenly, Clare pulled way and allowed her breathing to return to normal before pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Nice try, but I'm not that vulnerable. Let's get to looking, shall we?"

* * *

**Yeah, people try to distract me like that all the time. If I'm not busy in the evening tomorrow, you should expect another chapter, lovely readers. I do hope you'll leave a review and give me a reason for wanting to update tomorrow!**

**Happy Friday!**

**~S.S.**


	61. Three Little Words

**Sorry for the late update, guys! This whole week as been a little hectic for me. I've also been hit with a serious case of writer's block! If you guys have any requests, they might help.**

**Anyways, this is, in short, my thoughts on last Friday night's episode: Adam and Fiona FTW, Jenna is annoying, Sav is too nice, Holly J. **_**still**_** should not be dating Sav, and Wesley is super awesome! And who absolutely **_**adored**_** the subtle Eclare action? I know I did! **

**Anyways, I can't wait for the finale! Whoot! Also, I made a twitter! If you want to follow me, I'll put my screen name in my profile and at the end of this chapter. Should I make a tumblr? Also, I'll follow you on twitter if you ask nicely!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
for you  
I love you

* * *

_

"I…I l-lo…l-love…"

"Ugh, just spit it out!"

"I can't! I'm too nervous!"

"Why? He's not even here!"

"B-But, I'm picturing that he is and I…I just can't say it, alright?"

"No, not alright! Stop being such a sissy and just say it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Clare!"

"Adam!"

A harsh stare down followed by a long, dramatic sigh. Adam ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. It was so simple! If you had something to say, then you should say it. But, unfortunately, Clare couldn't muster up the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"Just, try again." Adam offered a small smile. Clare shook her head stubbornly. Adam rolled his eyes and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Clare, you love Eli, right?" Her cheeks heated up at hearing the confession so openly, but she nodded.

"Good. And, trust me when I say that he loves you, too. So just take a deep breath and say it." Slowly, Clare nodded. She turned to the full length mirror in her bedroom and inhaled deeply.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie, but Eli is waiting for you downstairs." Clare let out a sigh as her mother entered room with a basket full of fresh laundry. Adam chuckled and followed closely behind while Clare stomped down the stairs.

Her heart leapt as she saw Eli standing by the front door nonchalantly. His eyes met hers and she smiled brightly.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. When he set her down, he bumped his fist to Adam's.

"Hmm, my girlfriend and my best friend? In the same house? I smell a conspiracy." Clare chuckled nervously and looked down at her shoes. Adam chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough, Eli. Bye, Clare." Eli and Clare watched Adam disappear behind the front door. Eli wiggled his eyebrows when she returned her gaze towards him.

"So, uhh, what are you doing here?" She asked, leading him to the couch. The two sat side by side.

"I came to bring you your edited English homework, but now I have the feeling you're keeping something from me." He leaned in closer, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Care to share?" She shook her head.

"I-It's nothing." Seeing that he wasn't about to drop it, she decided to change the subject. "Well, since you're here, why don't we watch a movie?"

An hour later, Clare's mother had left; promising to be back in a few hours while Clare and Eli settled down on the couch and watched what Eli would later refer to as 'some sappy chick flick.'

During one particularly romantic scene towards the end, Clare contemplating telling Eli how she really felt. Would he feel the same? Would he be scared off? Doubt filled every inch of her body. Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell him.

"Eli, I love you!" She blurted, shutting her eyes tightly. After a few seconds of complete, nerve-wracking silence, Clare dared to open her eyes. "Eli?" She called tentatively, turning around slowly. She scowled as she realized the reasoning for his silence. With his head sagging to the side, Eli had fallen asleep.

Clare grabbed the remote and flipped off the television. She stood up and draped the blanket that rested on her couch over Eli. She wanted to stay mad, but his sweet, sleeping face prevented her from staying angry. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his forehead and started to walk away.

"Clare?" She stopped suddenly and turned around. He had one eye open and he was grinning at her. "I love you, too."

A blush spread across her cheeks as she smiled brightly. She giggled madly as she pounced on his reclined figure, kissing him chastely.

* * *

**Hit? Miss? Love? Hate? Review? **

**Sorry it's so short! I love me some mindless fluff. Also, I used the lyrics from 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's. It's so cute! Also, here's my twitter: www (dot) twitter (dot) com/SundaexSurprise**

**~S.S.**


	62. Christmas Time

**I really have no excuse as to why I've been MIA, except for the fact that I've been dealing with a lot at home and I've had a huge case of writer's block because of it. A quick shout out to Ambigous21 for sending me a message, it made me smile. To those who continued to stay vigilant for any updates, thank you. I hope you all haven't forgotten lil ol' me. **

**So, I came up with this slightly depressing piece that I hope you'll actually like.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

It started snowing.

Clare was grateful that it was only a few flurries that weren't even sticking to the ground. If it really started snowing, it would mean she would have to go back inside.

Even with layers of clothing she had on, the whopping thirty degree weather still managed to chill her to the bone. But, she was determined to wait. She would wait for her dad to come home, just like she had every year.

You see, on Christmas Eve, Clare would wait outside for her dad to come home from work so they could go inside together, make themselves a seaming cup of hot chocolate, and watch a Christmas movie. Even when Darcy had been absent, they continued to do so. And despite the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Edwards were divorced, Clare still wanted to keep the tradition. They only difference was that he wasn't going to be there when she went to sleep on Christmas night.

But, Clare didn't care. So long as she could celebrate her favorite holiday with her parents, she would be happy.

"Clare?" Clare turned slightly to look behind her at Helen Edwards, who was standing in the threshold of their house. She smiled sweetly and came outside, walking until she stood beside her daughter.

"I was thinking that we could watch _The Nativity Story_ this year." Her mother offered, looking down at her daughter. Clare grinned up at her mom.

"Sounds good." Clare then looked down at her watch and frowned. "Where's dad? It's almost ten o' clock." Helen's brow furrowed and she sighed in frustration.

"He must be running late. Anyways, Clare, you should probably come inside before you catch a cold. You can go outside again when your dad pulls up. I-"

"Can't I stay? I _always_ stay outside and wait for dad." With a sigh of defeat, Helen reluctantly agreed. After kissing her daughter's forehead, she went back inside.

Clare continued to sit for another half hour, growing colder and anxious. Every time a car came rolling down the street, Clare would get excited, thinking it was her father. More than once, she jumped up to greet him, only to realize that it wasn't him.

Clare decided to count the light bulbs on her neighbor's roof edge after waiting for another half hour.

Suddenly, Clare saw someone walking towards her from the corner of her eye. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Eli!" She cried happily, springing up. She launched herself at him, making him stumble back. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Glad to see you, too, Blue Eyes." He grinned, looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You weren't answering your phone, so I decided to check up on you, since I was out anyways." Eli explained.

"My phone?" She questioned, confused. Patting down her pockets, she realized she had left her phone on her nightstand. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. My phone is upstairs." She made a mental note to get it after her dad came home.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing out here. You're going to catch a cold." She sat down on the pavement and patted the seat next to her, inviting Eli to sit. He obliged.

"I'm waiting for my dad to come home. I kinda have this tradition where I stay out and wait for him to come home from work, but he's running late." Clare hoped that she hid her feeling of hopelessness. Her father _would_ come.

"Well, would you like some company?" He offered, raising a brow. Clare smiled softly, looking down at her watch.

"You sure you don't have to get home? It's already…11:15? It's already that late?" She cried. Eli put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down, Clare." Clare eyes were wide and her heart hammered nervously in her chest. _Where_ on earth was her father? "And, no, I don't have to get home yet. My parents just want me home before midnight so they can go to sleep."

Clare nodded and the two sat in silence while Clare fidgeted nervously. After a few minutes, Mrs. Edwards came back out, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She placed them down beside her daughter. With a small smile at Eli as a greeting, she scurried back inside.

"Isn't it a little late, Clare? Don't you think you should go back inside? I'm sure your dad will understand. Besides, it's his own fault for being late." Clare shook her head vigorously.

It was eleven fifty-five by the time Clare had lost all hope. Her dad wasn't coming. Christmas was ruined.

"Hey." Eli called softly. Clare looked up at him, blinking back tears. Eli reached over to hold her hand. "Cheer up. So, your dad's not here for Christmas Eve. He'll be here for the actual day, right? Don't worry about it." Clare smiled ruefully, wiping away the tears that escaped.

"I'm sorry. It's just. Now that mom and dad are divorced and Darcy won't be joining us _again_, I just feel like…well, like Christmas isn't really here with everyone missing. It's not Christmas with just mom and me." She admitted.

"I could say something really cliché and dumb, like 'Your sister and dad will be in your _heart_ on Christmas' or something cheesy like that, but I'm not. But, what I can tell you is that I'm here to stay. I'll be here today, tomorrow, and the day after that. And, I'll celebrate Christmas with you every year, even if I don't want to, because it makes you happy."

Clare threw her arms around Eli.

"That was cheesy all on its own. But, thank you. It means a lot to me." She pulled back slightly to look Eli in the eye. "I love you."

Bending down, Eli placed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he glanced down at his watch for a second, before looking back into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Clare." He whispered before he leaned down to kiss her once again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! I love you all! Leave a review as a Christmas present, will ya?**

**~S.S.**


End file.
